Sólo hazlo
by MyDreamsComeTrue
Summary: Posterior a "The Limey". Kate sólo necesita la oportunidad para -por fin- hablar con Rick; misma que él se ha estado negando rotundamente a darle. Pero si la ocasión no aparece por sí sola, Kate está dispuesta a crearla y a aprovecharla. A jugarse el todo por el todo a una sola carta, de una buena vez.
1. Chapter 1

Un caso más cerrado. Resuelto en un lapso de setenta y dos horas. Los tres días más largos que recuerda haber tenido en mucho tiempo…y también unos de los más tortuosos. Porque a lo de las últimas semanas –a partir de la explosión en Boylan Plaza- ni siquiera se le puede llamar vivir. Sobrevivir sería más exacto. Y a estas alturas todavía sigue haciéndose las mismas preguntas que se planteó mientras tomaba una copa de vino tinto y desahogaba sus preocupaciones con su mejor amiga apenas hace poco; y, también a estas alturas, son más las preguntas angustiosas que las respuestas. Porque, honestamente, respuestas no tiene ninguna. Se siente en un punto muerto en el que lo único que le llena la mente son un montón de dudas y una tristeza sorda que no se va ni en sueños.

Dicen que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde ¿no? Pues que alguien le explique por qué demonios le está tocando a ella comprobar el refrán. Ya puesta en ese dilema, se percata de que su mente parece estar librando una batalla consigo misma. Por un lado, la parte más a la defensiva se esfuerza en convencerla de que la actitud de Castle hacia ella no tiene ningún motivo justificado; que la realidad es que, como dijo Colin Hunt, los hombres así no cambian; Rick simplemente ha vuelto a ser quien siempre fue. A pesar de que no hace ni un año le dijo que la amaba, y de que tres meses después llegaron al acuerdo implícito de esperar uno por el otro mientras ella sanaba y derrumbaba sus muros interiores. Pero ahora, finalmente, se olvidó de lo acordado, se cansó de esperar –eso dice Lanie-, y pasó lo que eventualmente tenía que pasar: el escritor play-boy acabó dejándose llevar por su auténtica naturaleza.

Tales argumentos, los de esa parte de su mente que busca la posición más cómoda para ella, son a los que Kate Beckett quiere, con todas sus ganas, aferrarse; después de todo es la más "confortable" y, ¿por qué no?, la más lógica también, dados los antecedentes de su compañero y las novedades que hizo evidentes durante ese desdichado último caso en el que trabajaron hasta hoy. Las imágenes de la aeromoza -auxiliar de vuelo, según la corrigió Castle- rubia, abrazada de él, todavía le llenan la cabeza a punto tal que siente que se le revienta y que el malestar se extiende hacia el cuello, provocando que Kate implore evadirse en las horas de sueño...mismo que, por cierto, se niega a llegar y brindarle alivio. Ni los dos vasos de whiskey en las rocas que se bebió hace rato en compañía del apuesto inspector de Scotland Yard, han conseguido adormecer esa espeluznante sensación de vacío y consternación que se han vuelto tan familiares últimamente. Las sienes le pulsan con dolor y sin clemencia. Porque su mente, como ya ha quedado claro, sigue librando su batalla; pues hay otra vocecita que, muy a pesar de que Kate intenta silenciarla, se hace oír, emitiendo continuamente la advertencia de que, en efecto, tuvo que haber algo que detonara el repentino cambio en la conducta de Rick. Kate tiene claro, con lacerante precisión, el momento en que su compañero, tras haber estado a punto de volver a declararle su amor, se volvió tan frío y distante que ya le cuesta reconocerlo. Ante esa perspectiva, mucho menos alentadora y mucho más preocupante, es cuando la conciencia de Kate saca a la superficie lo que, día tras día desde hace meses, se ha convertido en su pecado por omisión y en su mayor remordimiento.

Kate se contempla en el espejo del baño, frente al que lleva más de diez minutos tan envuelta en sus pensamientos que ha perdido la noción del tiempo. La imagen que éste le devuelve no es ni remotamente tranquilizadora. Tampoco se reconoce a sí misma. Su mirada está apagada, muy cargada de melancolía; hay algo en la expresión de su rostro que la atemoriza porque le recuerda a la Kate que era antes de que un huracán llamado Richard Castle se cruzara en su camino para, despacio y con toda la paciencia del mundo, devolverle la alegría de vivir y las ganas de disfrutar cada momento de la vida…con él. Los últimos cuatro años junto a su autor favorito, como su compañera y luego su mejor amiga, la han transformado; no en quien solía ser antes de la muerte de su madre, sino en alguien mejor. Y ahora que se detiene a pensar en lo que han sido estos pasados días a partir de que lo vio llegar con Jacinda a la escena del crimen, no puede evitar percatarse de que, definitivamente, durante este breve lapso de tiempo, viéndolo alejarse del brazo de otra, ella misma ha cambiado de una manera más decisiva de como lo estuvo haciendo gradualmente en los últimos años. La forma en que, de una manera u otra, ha intentado abordarlo para hacer lo que nunca hacen: hablar; el cómo ha intentado demostrarle, aunque sea de las maneras más sutiles –que al final ni lo han sido tanto-, que su distanciamiento, su rechazo y su cercanía con otra mujer, le importan y le duelen, son muestras claras de que ella ya no es, ni por asomo, la mujer que alguna vez fue. La Kate que solía ser, jamás habría sucumbido a esas tentaciones. Su orgullo se lo habría impedido aún cuando por dentro los celos y el miedo la estuvieran carcomiendo. Pero la mujer que es hoy, es una historia completamente diferente. Para el momento en que llegaron al motel -donde se encontró a Rick llegando con su Ferrari y su _amiguita_-, Kate ya había replegado las últimas defensas y estaba dispuesta a poner las cartas sobre la mesa y a jugarse el todo por el todo con tal de no dejarlo ir; y, en realidad, si no lo ha hecho es sólo porque él se ha negado a darle la oportunidad de entablar una conversación. Situación de la cual no puede culparlo ahora, cuando -durante un tiempo demasiado largo- ella ha impuesto la regla tácita de comunicarse siempre en el subtexto, entre líneas y adivinándose los pensamientos.

Si al menos estuviera dispuesto a escucharla. Por intentos no ha quedado, pero Rick está cerrado totalmente a cualquier contacto con ella que implique algún otro asunto fuera del trabajo que comparten. Trabajo mismo que por un lado la tiene decepcionada, porque hasta antes de Castle, ella era capaz de encontrar en su tarea como detective el escape absoluto; y ahora no es más que una distracción que hasta puede llegar a ser molesta cuando le impide a su mente viajar por los derroteros que ésta se empeña en seguir y que tienen siempre el mismo nombre y el mismo rostro. Pero por otro lado, su trabajo en la comisaría sigue siendo una bendición, porque al menos Rick no ha dado por finalizada su relación laboral y continúa presentándose cada vez que cae un cuerpo al que hay que brindarle justicia; aunque ya no llegue con un vaso de café para ella, aunque vaya y venga con una tipa colgada de su brazo, pero al menos puede verlo. El momento en que decida que tampoco la quiere como compañera…en ese momento se va a evaporar la última esperanza. Y por patético que suene, prefiere seguir teniéndolo en su vida así, como ahora, a perderlo del todo.

Viéndose a los ojos en el espejo, plenamente consciente de la pena, el miedo y la desesperanza en su mirada, la conclusión llega dura y contundente: por temor a arriesgar lo que tenía con él, ahora está a punto de no tener nada. Si por sus inseguridades y su cobardía lo pierde sin siquiera haberle confesado lo que siente por él, sin haber intentado una relación, no se lo va a perdonar probablemente nunca.

Agotada mental y físicamente se encamina hacia su cama y se deja caer boca abajo totalmente derrotada, confundida, atemorizada y sin tener la mínima idea de qué hacer. La única certeza que cobra forma en su mente y se va abriendo camino como un precario rayo de luz, es que tiene que intentar algo, cualquier cosa, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Rueda sobre su cama hasta quedar viendo al techo. Extiende su brazo para alcanzar su iphone y revisa la hora. Es casi la una de la madrugada; siente que una punzada late en el lado derecho de su cabeza al imaginar los posibles escenarios que despliega su agitada imaginación al preguntarse dónde estará Rick en estos momentos. Las probabilidades son muy altas de que esté pasando la noche en algún hotel con la rubia curvilínea, "_simple y divertida_" con la que dejó la comisaría hace ya varias horas. Los celos suben como la espuma, dejando su resabio amargo; porque el hecho de que ahora mismo esté con _ésa_, también le corta a ella toda posibilidad de intentar una vez más el contacto con él, aunque sea a través de un mensaje de texto para tantear las aguas. El sueño se niega a llegar, el dolor de cabeza se intensifica y no se ve ni un rayo mínimo de luz al final del túnel. El techo no parece ofrecerle ninguna respuesta por más que fija la mirada en él mientras se quiebra la cabeza pensando en alguna manera de encontrar el punto de reencuentro con el hombre que está empezando a volverse un sueño irrealizable para ella.

Como si alguien hubiera escuchado sus plegarias, su teléfono vibra indicando la entrada de un mensaje. Ni siquiera le pasa por la mente que pueda ser él, desde luego. En estos momentos –y últimamente en cualquier momento- ella es en quien menos piensa Richard Castle; en tanto que él sí absorbe una buena parte de la atención, el tiempo y los pensamientos de Kate. Suspirando, revisa la pantalla del aparato más por inercia que por interés, y el emisor del mensaje resulta ser ni más ni menos que Lanie Parish.

**_"Hey, amiga. Me enteré de algo que, no sé por qué, pero creo que puede interesarte. Pese a todo lo que puedas pensar, tu escritor está en casa, solo, intentando escribir desde hace varias horas. La fuente es confiable puesto que vive bajo su mismo techo (léase Alexis Castle)."_**

Kate se endereza como impulsada por una corriente eléctrica. Relee el mensaje varias veces para convencerse del contenido y para entender las implicaciones de su significado. Él dejó la comisaría con Jacinda, o al menos eso le dijo a ella. Se supone que, justo ahora, Rick Castle estaría pasando una salvaje velada con la rubia esa –siente el estómago revuelto ante la sola idea-; se supone también que, debido a eso, sería inoportuno que ella lo contactara a través de un inofensivo y poco riesgoso mensaje de texto ¿o no? Entonces –se dice a sí misma-, si él está en su casa, en su oficina, solo, eso quiere decir que… que Kate Beckett es la mujer más feliz del mundo en estos momentos. Castle no está pasando en la noche con la aeromoza y, por lo tanto, ella tiene la posibilidad de comunicarse con él o, por lo menos, de intentarlo. Porque claro, siempre existe el riesgo de que la ignore como tan bien ha sabido hacerlo a últimas fechas. Pero dicen que el que no arriesga no gana, y ella ya ha perdido demasiado por su estúpido miedo a tomar riesgos. Así que, manos a la obra y que sea lo que tenga que ser.

Busca en el teléfono el contacto guardado bajo el nombre de "Castle" y, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar, teclea el mensaje y lo envía antes de que otra cosa suceda.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

El cursor parpadea en la hoja blanca, como desde hace exactamente cuatro horas cuando Rick se sentó frente a su escritorio, intentando encontrar la salida al caos que es su cabeza, de la forma en que siempre lo había hecho, escribiendo.

Richard Castle, con todo y su privilegiada inteligencia, no es capaz de entender cómo ni en qué momento la noche se volvió un caos. Para ser honesto, no sólo la noche ha sido un desastre, sino también las últimas semanas desde que se enteró de la verdad tan cuidadosamente escondida por Kate, de quien, si bien ya sabe que no puede esperar amor, al menos esperó siempre la lealtad que debe ser parte inherente a una amistad tan sólida como la que él creyó que tenían.

Si las pasadas semanas le han implicado un esfuerzo titánico, las setenta y dos horas más recientes fueron peores, y exactamente todo lo contrario de lo que debían ser. Se suponía que las cenas y los paseos y las salidas con Jacinda eran el razonable preámbulo para la inevitable culminación de una aventura más, como tantas otras que él ha tenido con mujeres que entraron y salieron de su vida sin dejar siquiera una huella. Rick jamás fue un hombre ordinario de esos que se llevan a una mujer a la cama así nada más como así, sin antes haberlas tratado como, según sus principios, cualquier mujer merece ser tratada; siempre les concedió un breve periodo de cortejo antes de llevarlas a la cama para luego dejarlas ir. Pero con la atractiva mujer rubia -a la que conoció en el vuelo de primera clase que lo regresó a New York desde Las Vegas-, todo terminó en un patético e inútil intento de escapar al recuerdo de Kate; de evadir el dolor que su mentira le causó; y, aunque se avergüence de reconocerlo, también fue el camino a tomar para cobrarle a ella, de una manera que ahora sabe que ha sido estúpida, la mentira de que lo hizo objeto durante muchos meses en los que él se atrevió a soñar con que el fin de la espera estaba cerca.

Al menos hoy, tras la debacle en que acabó convirtiéndose el "affair" con Jacinda, el escritor puede decir que hizo una buena amiga quien, pese a todo, fue capaz de ver su pesar debajo de las capas de caballerosidad y del deseo de conquista, y se dio a la tarea de escuchar las razones detrás de su rechazo final. La guapa rubia no sólo fue tan amable de ayudarlo a conseguir una pista para poder resolver el caso en el que estuvieron trabajando hasta hoy, sino que, en algún punto del camino, pudo adivinar las motivaciones ocultas tras ese afán de él de restregársela en la cara a Kate. Rick se siente tan avergonzado consigo mismo que su mente trata de no detenerse a pensar en lo que resultó ser ese intento de aventura malograda.

Esa misma tarde, al final de cuentas y tras haber dejado a Kate en la comisaría, con la palabra en la boca y sin obtener ni un poco del tiempo que le pedía para la conversación que ambos desesperadamente necesitan tener, Rick se encontró con Jacinda en el coche, fueron a su bar a tomar unos tragos y la conversación no fue nunca más allá de la detective de la que Castle ha sido sombra y de la que ha querido ser mucho más durante tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera es capaz de recordar cuánto.

Después de todo, la chica hasta le hizo ver a Rick que de haberse consumado las cosas entre ellos, las consecuencias habrían sido bastante más tormentosas puesto que al parecer, y aunque no tenga una relación con Kate, él habría sentido el mismo peso en la conciencia que si fueran novios y le hubiera sido infiel. Otra vez, el ex conquistador empedernido comprobó que una mujer puede ser mucho más de lo indican las apariencias. Jacinda es una buena mujer, inteligente y comprensiva que supo ver más profundo en él de lo que él se permitió ver en ella a primera impresión. Y de verdad que sí le evitó lo que pudo ser uno de los errores más lamentables de su vida.

De manera que, luego de dejar a buen resguardo a quien por esa noche fue su confidente, y despedirse de ella con una extraña mezcla de vergüenza y gratitud, Rick se dirigió al loft, le deseó buenas noches a su hija y se encerró en su oficina a intentar evadirse en la escritura para huir de los remordimientos, las dudas, la confusión, el dolor, el enojo y ese condenado amor por ella que quisiera poder desactivar como si dispusiera de un interruptor.

Richard Castle nunca ha sido un hombre sombrío ni con tendencias a la depresión ni a la auto compasión. Su temperamento luminoso y práctico, optimista por naturaleza, le ha brindado siempre las puertas de salida necesarias, aun en medio de las situaciones más duras. Lo que ha pasado con Kate recientemente -el descubrimiento de su mentira y la certeza de que su silencio se debe a que no siente lo mismo por él- no es mucho peor que lo ocurrido el verano anterior, cuando ella lo privó de su presencia y de todo contacto durante tres meses, hasta que no le quedó más remedio que buscarlo porque necesitaba el expediente de su madre que él tenía a su resguardo. La diferencia entre lo de entonces y lo de ahora, radica en que aquella plática en los columpios logró la absolución de Kate porque ella le dio esperanzas, mientras que ahora lo que escuchó de ella en esa sala de interrogatorios lo hizo darse de frente con la realidad de que esas esperanzas fueron –durante todos esos meses- absolutamente infundadas.

No es propio de él regodearse en sus penas y encerrarse a lamer sus heridas o envolverse en la lástima de sí mismo; por su hija y por su madre, Rick siempre se mantiene de pie, pase lo que pase y le duela lo que duela; esta no va a ser la excepción, por profunda que sea la herida. Si es cierto como dicen, que lo que no cura el tiempo, lo mata el tiempo, entonces no hay más que esperar a que sus sentimientos por ella mueran para que sus heridas emocionales sanen; pero también es cierto que el tiempo, por muy buen sanador que sea, apreciaría cierta ayuda de su parte para curarlo más rápido. Es evidente que Rick sobre estimó sus fuerzas; a estas alturas ya le ha quedado claro que estando junto a ella todos los días, va a ser muy doloroso y difícil el proceso de superarla. Así que, en vista de eso y de que de todos modos Kate –bajo las actuales circunstancias- ya cumple más con las funciones de distractor que de musa, lo más sensato es despedirse de sus labores como consultor civil para el Departamento de Policía de Nueva York, dar por finalizada de una vez por todas la saga de Nikki Heat, y proceder al olvido y al inicio de una etapa nueva de su vida…ahora sin Kate Beckett en ella.

La decisión está tomada. Le duele, lo lastima como si fuera un condenado, pero ya está visto que cualquier opción relacionada con ella va a doler en este punto, por lo que, al menos, se trata de elegir la alternativa que ofrezca una relativa ventaja a largo plazo: si se sale de su vida, en algún momento va a tener que dejar de amarla. Y haber llegado a esa determinación al menos elimina la confusión de su cabeza, brindándole algo parecido a la calma que tan esquiva le ha sido en el último mes.

Convencido de que por esta noche no va a lograr poner en papel ni una sola palabra, cierra su laptop, rellena su vaso con el whiskey de la botella que lo ha acompañado esa noche, lo vacía de un trago y luego se encamina a su recámara en búsqueda de su otra posible vía de escape a la realidad: el sueño.

Se despoja de su camisa, de sus pantalones de vestir y de sus calcetines; y así, en bóxers y camiseta interior, se deja caer en la cama sin siquiera deshacerla. Se siente exhausto y agobiado, como si cargara encima un enorme peso. Cierra los ojos y le ruega a su estrella de la suerte que le permita dormir, con la esperanza de que la luz de otro día ahuyente aunque sea una mínima parte de la legión de demonios interiores que se están encargando de volverle la vida amarga. Algún poder superior debe haberse compadecido también de él, pues siente como empieza a perderse en el piadoso olvido que brinda la inconsciencia; pero en ese justo momento y como una broma cruel, el sonido del celular lo saca de su sopor al anunciar la entrada de un mensaje, bastante inoportuno, por cierto.

Fastidiado y maldiciendo entre dientes, pero convencido de que el tono del teléfono ya lo alertó lo suficiente como para devolverlo al desvelo, extiende el brazo hacia la mesita de noche en la que el iphone ha estado abandonado desde el momento en que él llegó a casa y lo alcanza; lo desbloquea, y es entonces cuando toda posibilidad de reposo se esfuma definitivamente al observar en la pantalla el nombre del remitente: Beckett.

Rick se queda estático durante varios segundos. Anhelando y temiendo, como siempre que se trata de ella. Pero al final la curiosidad vence; pulsa el icono para desplegar la aplicación en la pantalla, y se topa precisamente con lo que ha intentado evitar durante semanas: las palabras de Kate.

**_No sé qué fue lo que hice o dejé de hacer para merecer tu distanciamiento; pero quiero que sepas que, haya sido lo que haya sido, después de estos últimos tres días, ya estamos a mano. Si querías darme dónde más me duele, puedes sentirte totalmente satisfecho. El enojo y el dolor son una mezcla explosiva y en este momento puedo dar fe de eso. Pensé que, al menos, éramos los mejores amigos…creo que estaba equivocada al respecto._**

_Continuará…_


	3. Chapter 3

N/A1: Hola. Aquí vamos con el tercer capítulo. Empezamos a pasar de la introducción a la parte medular de la historia...a la que más me emociona. Es a donde siempre quise llegar desde la primera vez que vi The Limey. Mi mente quería arreglar tanto sinsentido por parte de Kate y Rick antes de tener que llegar a Slaughter, los zombies y todas las angustias intermedias. Dos personas maduras, tan inteligentes y tan consideradas, haciendo tanta insensatez me provocan frustración y ganas de entrar en la cabeza de Andrew Marlowe al menos para entender su razonamiento y el de los personajes. Pero bueno, para eso están los fanfics, para desahogar las frustraciones de los episodios angustiosos y para aliviar un poco la espera desesperada por que llegue el 29 de septiembre. Así que aquí vamos con este intento.

N/A2: Muchas pero muchas muchas muchas gracias a quienes han marcado esta historia como favorita o la siguen o han robado un poco de su tiempo para dejar un "review". Para quien escribe, ese es el estímulo que despliega la imaginación y agiliza las manos sobre el teclado. Infinitamente gracias por su atención y su tiempo para esta historia. Que disfruten leyéndola tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndola. Besos a tod s!

**_Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no son mi propiedad, sólo mi inspiración._**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3.<p>

Ha leído once veces las mismas cinco líneas. Ya se le grabaron en la memoria desde la cuarta vez que las repitió en su mente. No hay significado oculto por más que lo busca. Por una vez en su historia con Kate, la intención es clara y no deja lugar a especulaciones o adivinanzas. Es el inicio de algo que depende de él seguir o no, punto. Es una invitación directa y clara a indagar, a buscar respuestas que aparentemente están listas para brotar de la fuente que ha estado cerrada por tanto tiempo, que llegó a creer que se había secado sin remedio. El párrafo es, en sí mismo, un desafío y un reclamo vertido en un puñado de palabras afiladas, dispuestas a forzar las cerraduras y a abrir espacios que él se ha encargado de asegurar con candados a toda prueba últimamente.

_Maldita sea. ¿Es que no pudo escoger un mejor momento para contagiarse de mis dudosas cualidades de persistencia, sentido de la oportunidad y de la tendencia a ignorar los límites impuestos?_

Las palabras escapadas de su boca con un claro tono de fastidio y exasperación, hacen eco en las paredes de su recámara que se las devuelven en medio del silencio y la oscuridad de la noche. Ahora Rick, totalmente incapaz de conciliar el sueño o de siquiera poder mantenerse quieto entre las sábanas de su cama, se pasea como león enjaulado a lo largo de la habitación. Cualquier posibilidad de reposo se esfumó ante el inoportuno e indeseado mensaje instantáneo que vino a tambalear su determinación de sacar de su vida a la mujer que ama.

Su mente hierve con una actividad inusitada dada la hora que es. No es normal estar en ese grado de ebullición mental a horas tan inusuales, salvo cuando su atención está centrada en las intrincadas tramas ficticias de Nikki y Rook. Pero esta noche, ese no es el caso. No fue capaz de escribir una sola línea en horas, sentado frente a la pantalla de su computadora; vació media botella de whiskey con la esperanza de adormecer su organismo para fugarse en las horas de sueño; y ahora, así nada más por capricho de Kate, todos sus esfuerzos por relajarse se fueron a la basura y él se siente más confundido de lo que ha estado durante las últimas e interminables semanas.

La confusión nace directamente de las palabras de ella. Nada es lo que se esperaría que fuera, tratándose de su compañera, a quien ha llegado a conocer mejor que nadie a lo largo de los años de trabajo en común. Beckett jamás insistiría más allá de lo que su imponente orgullo puede tolerar sin retorcerse; por nada del mundo abordaría un tema tan personal de una manera tan directa y sin rodeos; y ni soñar que la dura detective le diera la satisfacción de saber que su estúpida conducta la lastima. Ni siquiera es común recibir un mensaje de ella durante la noche, salvo que sea para anunciar la necesidad de presentarse en la escena de algún crimen.

Hasta qué punto tiene que estar dolida para tomar medidas tan drásticas con el fin de forzarlo a encarar un conflicto que él ha estado evadiendo de todas las maneras posibles durante días y días.

Y es en ese momento cuando Rick detiene su incesante paseo y se sienta en el borde de la cama ante la contundencia de una revelación. No puede evitar preguntarse cómo es posible que él esté convirtiéndose precisamente en aquello que tanto ha lamentado en Kate. Por mucho tiempo ha sido testigo de cómo ella huye y se esconde cuando intuye que sus sentimientos están en riesgo. Con todo y su inagotable paciencia, Rick siempre ha tenido la suficiente clarividencia como para identificar los miedos de Kate en los terrenos más íntimos así como su incapacidad para vencerlos. Los dos han sido víctimas de sus inseguridades y de su temor a hablarse de frente para poder seguir adelante…separados o juntos, pero avanzar. Se han quedado estancados en un incómodo punto intermedio por no ser capaces de agarrar el toro por los cuernos y decirse lo que se tienen que decir. Cuando él lo ha intentado, ella corre; ahora que ella está buscando la manera…es él quien está incurriendo en el mismo error que los tiene perpetuamente dando vueltas en círculo.

La cobardía no se combate con más cobardía, y esa certeza se abre paso en su mente sin remitir ni medio paso. Si va a decirle adiós y va a moverse a la siguiente etapa de su vida, lo va a hacer de frente y sin puertas falsas; sin caer en las fallas de su compañera, que ni lo vuelven mejor ni lo ayudan a superarla. Lo que sea que vaya a pasar, tiene que asumirlo cara a cara con Kate y dejándole como recuerdo la gentileza de una sinceridad que él no obtuvo de ella.

Su postura está decidida. No más evasiones ni comportamientos impulsados por la inmadurez y el afán de desquite. Le va a conceder el beneficio de la duda junto con el espacio para que hable lo que tenga que hablar. La esperanza muere al último y si, por una vez, son capaces de dejar a un lado el subtexto, las metáforas y la maldita costumbre de hablar de su relación extrapolando ejemplos de cuantas situaciones se les puedan ocurrir, ya con eso habrá valido la pena el intento, los lleve éste a buen puerto o no.

Desbloquea la pantalla de su iphone. La aplicación sigue desplegada, mostrando la breve misiva en toda su gloriosa elocuencia. Respira profundo y las palabras viajan de regreso, buscando el conducto que pudiera haber quedado abierto en medio de los intentos de olvido.

* * *

><p>Ya está hecho. No hay vuelta atrás. Kate siente que el corazón le galopa en el pecho; casi puede sentirlo pulsar en su garganta y escuchar sus latidos como un tamborileo regular y sordo en sus oídos. ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por haber pulsado la tecla de envío para liberar un mensaje cuyo destinatario es...<em>Castle<em>? Por el amor de Dios. En lo que la ha convertido un mes de estar exactamente como ella lo ha tenido a él durante una eternidad, o sea, con los brazos extendidos. _¿Patética?_ –se pregunta a sí misma-. _Desde luego que sí; eso y lo que le sigue_. _Parece que volvemos a los proverbios y aplicamos aquel que dice que "tomaste una cucharada de tu propio chocolate" ¿No Kate? Ay, por todos los cielos_ –vuelve a reconvenirse-, ya _tocaste fondo y sigues cavando… Ahora resulta que hablas sola. Definitivamente las últimas semanas empiezan a afectar tu salud mental_.

La –en otros momentos- ruda e inquebrantable detective sacude la cabeza, pretendiendo con ese gesto, acallar su soliloquio mental y reconectar con ese lado práctico de sí misma que tan útil le ha sido siempre pero que parece haberse extraviado en algún punto del turbulento y descendente espiral en que se ha convertido su relación con Richard Castle. Intentando tomar aire, calmarse y, especialmente, convencerse de que no hay motivo alguno por el cual convertirse en un manojo de nervios tan solo por haberse atrevido a intentar, una vez más, comunicarse con el objeto de sus deseos, Kate fija su mirada en un punto de la pared lateral y se dispone a forzar a su mente para que opere bajo la modalidad de mujer racional y pragmática, puesto que es la que pudiera ser capaz de lidiar con la espera de la respuesta al mensaje enviado.

El intento es válido, es muy bueno de hecho, pero –por desgracia para ella- es insuficiente y, al final de cuentas, inútil. Toma entre las manos el celular -que había dejado abandonado en la almohada con la firme intención de no obsesionarse mirándolo cada quince segundos en espera de un mensaje entrante-, lo desbloquea y, ni más ni menos, fija los ojos en la aplicación ahora abierta, atenta a la barra que indica si el interlocutor está escribiendo una réplica.

Cinco segundos, diez segundos, veinte segundos, medio minuto, un minuto…nada. No hay indicio alguno de que el receptor esté haciendo siquiera amago de escribir una contestación. Y la expectación hasta ahora reflejada en el bello y cansado rostro de Kate, se transforma paulatinamente en una expresión sombría de decepción con un dejo de arrepentimiento. Es inevitable que, una vez más, la parte menos condescendiente de su mente emerja con voz clara y contundente, señalándole su escasa resistencia ante un silencio del que ella, deliberadamente, ha hecho víctima a Rick durante tanto tiempo y de tantas formas que ya son imposibles de recapitular.

Un minuto de espera y ya está queriendo ceder al impulso de darse por vencida, de refugiarse en esos lares de su mente en los que puede autocompadecerse, ofenderse, indignarse, culparlo y, en resumidas cuentas, ocultarse a piedra y lodo bajo la coraza de su orgullo herido y su amor propio en aras de poder volverse inmune a su amor por él. Esa es la salida más fácil y la más socorrida por Katherine Beckett ante cualquier circunstancia que requiera valentía en el único terreno en el que no la tiene: el de sus emociones. Es cobarde cuando se trata de librar las batallas con sus propios sentimientos y con sus demonios. No por nada buscó siempre relaciones que no implicaran involucramiento más allá del físico; con hombres que le satisfacían el deseo carnal y no le exigían absolutamente nada más; profesionistas tan ocupados de sus carreras en ascenso que no notaran ni cuestionaran el hecho de que ella permaneciera en esos noviazgos con un pie en la puerta todo el tiempo. El argumentó bajo el cual solía justificar su comportamiento incluía, invariablemente, los conceptos de independencia, autonomía, profesionalismo, y respeto al espacio de su pareja; hasta que conoció a cierto escritor con talento y fama a manos llenas, que puso su mundo de cabeza y, paso a paso, fue rompiendo con las ideas preconcebidas de ella, logrando –en algún punto no muy definido y sin proponérselo- que Kate cambiara la sofisticada etiqueta de mujer autosuficiente que siempre se puso a sí misma, por una mucho menos halagadora pero mucho más precisa: la de mujer cobarde emicionalmente.

Vaya que Kate empieza a detestar su parte más autocrítica. Ni siquiera sabe en qué momento empezó a prestarle oídos a esa insidiosa voz interior suya, silenciada a punta de obstinación durante tanto tiempo. Las verdades que su consciencia ha estado gritándole durante los últimos meses son más dolorosas y abundantes que las que había sido capaz de reconocer en toda su vida. Y calan más hondo precisamente porque se las señala la única voz de la que no puede huír, la propia. Tan perdida está en su viaje interior, que casi ha olvidado las ansias y el miedo que la atenazaron en el momento en que le escribió a Castle. Su auto reprimenda es tan honesta y tan dura, que sus mecanismos de defensa están reducidos a polvo y, por primera vez quizá en todos los años que tiene de vida, sus sentimientos yacen indefensos fuera de su zona de confort, volviéndola consciente de que la lucha no es contra Rick, ni contra lo que él le inspira, sino contra su cobardía. Esa que la ha llevado a ir dando tumbos de pareja en pareja sin comprometer nunca su esencia; que la ha llevado a evadir por cuatro años el inicio de una relación con el único hombre que ha sabido ver más allá de los altos muros tras los que se esconde su parte más frágil; que la ha llevado a estar a punto de perderlo entre los nocivos efectos de sus mentiras y su indecisión.

El recuento de los daños es tan severo y desalentador que se sorprende de siquiera haber pensado en que Rick pudiera compadecerse y prestarle a su mensaje la atención que le ha estado negando a todo lo que venga de ella durante semanas. ¿Y cómo podría culparlo? Cualquiera en su lugar se cansaría de esperar y de nadar contra la corriente. Ella lleva menos de un mes bajo el suplicio de la incertidumbre y de la indiferencia de Castle y ya siente que el despecho y el dolor provocados por su rechazo le dan el derecho de escudarse en el enojo y darse la media vuelta; si así fueran las cosas, entonces Castle tendría de verdad toda la razón para tratarla como lo está haciendo y aún peor. Y por su bien, prefiere aferrarse a la mínima esperanza de que lo de ellos dos no se resuelve de esa manera tajante y despiadada. Quiere, desesperadamente, pensar que existe la posibilidad de la absolución una vez que, de alguna manera, ella logre encontrar el punto de reencuentro con su compañero. Si tiene que insistir, perseverar, esperar toda una vida, lo va a hacer, paciente y valientemente como él le ha enseñado con el ejemplo. Y no se va a cansar, porque cuando el momento llegue, va a poner de lado las evasivas y los subterfugios y va a plantarle cara al hombre que llena sus pensamientos y sus sueños para decirle con todas sus letras lo que él tiene todo el derecho a saber.

Entones, el curso de acción queda decidido para Kate. Es cuestión de tiempo y de paciencia; de devolverle al hombre que le ha dado tanto, un poquito de lo mucho que le debe. Puede ser largo el proceso, difícil de encontrar la oportunidad para retomar el camino hacia él, pero en cuanto la detecte, así sea la más mínima, va a tomarla y va a lograr recuperar lo más valioso que ha tenido en las manos y que espera, con toda su fe, no haber perdido todavía.

Sin soltar el teléfono de entre sus manos, se incorpora de la cama, levanta el edredón y las sábanas y se desliza debajo de ellas al tiempo que apaga la lámpara de su mesa de noche y se dispone a buscar todo el reposo que sea posible. Si está dispuesta a hallar la ruta de regreso a Rick, todas las energías y la calma que pueda conseguir, van a ser necesarias.

Y justo cuando la determinación que recién ha tomado le concede la quietud de ánimo suficiente como para sumergirse en el descanso nocturno, otra vez la vibración del celular que aún tiene entre sus manos la saca abruptamente de su estado de vigilia, sobresaltándola al punto de sentarse de golpe, aventando las sábanas que la cubren. Sus sentidos, agudizados por el trabajo diario, la ponen en estado de alerta de inmediato. Espera, como primera opción y de manera prácticamente inconsciente, que se trate de un llamado profesional, y se predispone a moverse rápido y con precisión para acudir a donde la necesitan. Pero en medio de la confusión que le causa haber sido arrancada del sueño inminente, recuerda que tiene el fin de semana libre, ni siquiera está de guardia, de modo que es casi imposible que la requieran de la comisaría. Ya más despierta decide que, en vez de estar especulando, va a averiguar de qué y de quién se trata para poder volver a conciliar el sueño.

Procede al consabido ritual para activar su dispositivo y entonces se queda fría, inmóvil. La única parte de su cuerpo que responde al estímulo son sus ojos que se deslizan sobre la pantalla despacio, incrédulos y no muy aptos para pasarle a su cerebro, de forma efectiva, la señal que ya se había resignado a dejar de esperar.

**_La amistad no se acaba de un día para otro, Kate. Ni la amistad ni los sentimientos que nos atan a la personas, por más empeño y voluntad que pongamos en que así sea. Los últimos tres días y las últimas tres semanas han sido difíciles para mí también, si te sirve de consuelo saberlo. Es imposible lastimarte sin hacerme daño a mí mismo, así que en el pecado va la penitencia. En nombre de esa amistad, nos debemos explicaciones…aunque sólo sea por eso._**

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>Otra vez, gracias desde ya por el tiempo que se tomen para retroalimentar esta historia. Feliz mitad de semana,<p>

Val.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Una disculpa sincera por el retraso en la actualización de esta historia. La pospuse por avanzarle a "****_Always_****" y lo lamento porque, desafortunadamente, la respuesta a aquélla no ha sido tan satisfactoria como yo hubiera querido, y le he invertido un tiempo que debería haber empleado en ésta. Pero aquí está el capítulo 4, y espero que sea lo suficientemente largo como para compensar la espera. Ojalá lo disfruten y –ojalá también- me lo hagan saber de algún modo, porque la falta de respuesta es algo con lo que resulta triste lidiar. Aquí se los dejo pues, deseando que les haga más amable el compás de espera para el estreno de "****_Driven_****" el próximo lunes 29.**

**N/A2: Para Viv (guiguita), con todo mi cariño y mi gratitud, porque desde el principio de esta aventura no he tenido de ti sino palabras de aliento xx**

_Descargo de responsabilidad: Castle y sus personajes no son mi propiedad, sólo mi inspiración._

* * *

><p><em>How many times do I have to tell you<em>

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_-All of me-John Legend-_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4.<p>

Las palabras de Rick siguen rebotando en las paredes de su mente con la fuerza de una bola de demolición. Después de todo, la habilidad de expresión de él ha sido, desde hace más tiempo del que quiere recordar, el lazo que la ha sujetado a la esperanza y a la fe en una justicia que –hasta hoy- la ha esquivado.

La verdad es que, por principio de cuentas, el hecho de haber obtenido una respuesta de él –aunque sea por escrito- es, en sí mismo, toda una revelación. Kate no puede evitar sentirse sorprendida y un poco intimidada por el suceso, hoy por hoy extraordinario, de que Castle, ése que se ha portado frío y distante luego de haberlo sentido tan cercano, al final haya abierto un canal de comunicación con ella.

Ahora se percata Kate de que le escribió más por un impulso desesperado que porque tuviera el más mínimo grado de convicción de obtener una sola palabra en respuesta. De modo que la réplica la tomó por sorpresa y con la guardia baja… Bueno, eso último no es del todo exacto; sus defensas para con Richard Castle, se doblegaron desde hace mucho tiempo, quisiera ella reconocerlo o no.

Después de mantener la vista clavada en la pantalla del celular durante tanto tiempo que empieza a volvérsele borrosa, Kate consigue –no sin esfuerzo- centrarse en la idea alentadora de que esa puerta por tanto tiempo cerrada para ella y a la que se atrevió a volver a llamar, finalmente se abrió; y ahora hay que aprovechar la oportunidad e intentar entrar. Si Rick está devolviéndole sus palabras, obrando también bajo un impulso, más vale agarrarse de ese clavo ardiendo antes de que se pierda el ímpetu que los llevó hasta donde ahora mismo están…es decir, al borde de una potencial y escabrosa discusión. Así que, sin pensarlo mucho, teclea otra vez.

* * *

><p>Mientras observa atentamente la pantalla de su teléfono, contemplando con ansiedad ese espacio en el que se anuncia que tu contraparte está replicando el mensaje, Rick no puede evitar sentir aprensión, nervios y una incómoda descarga de expectación que le nace en el estómago y se le extiende a través del cuerpo como una ola de calor y frío. Se suponía que en estos momentos él tendría que estar profundamente dormido, ajeno al mundo exterior, incluida Kate; y helo aquí, sorprendido, desesperado, exasperado, esperanzado y pendiente de la palabra <em>"escribiendo…" <em>que aparece en el rectángulo iluminado que sostiene en la mano, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Y, en cierta medida, así es. El último mes ha sido como una montaña rusa, con la diferencia de que no ha habido ninguna subida; sólo una especie de caída libre tan angustiosa que, a estas alturas, él sólo implora tocar fondo…o ascender. Y el mensaje de Kate a horas tan inopinadas ha detenido en seco su descenso, y justo cuando él estaba decidido a claudicar, a dejarse arrastrar hasta el punto más bajo del abismo y retirarse.

La intensidad en la luz del dispositivo empieza a bajar, anunciando que va a entrar en modo de reposo hasta nuevo aviso, pero él se apresura a tocarlo brevemente con su dedo índice para impedirlo. Se niega a preguntarse por qué, pero el simple hecho de saber que ella está redactando una respuesta, lo mantiene relativamente en calma; bueno, todo lo calmado que se puede estar bajo las actuales circunstancias. Parece que de su cuerpo se desprende tanta energía en forma de tensión que puede cortarse el aire con un cuchillo y generar chispas. Apenas puede reconocerse a sí mismo; él, Rick Castle, el siempre seguro y despreocupado creador de _best-sellers,_ hoy está despierto en medio de la noche -sin la escritura o alguna compañía ocasional de por medio-, sentado en su cama, aferrado a su teléfono móvil como el náufrago a su salvavidas…todo a causa de una mujer en cuya vida ahora mismo no está seguro ni siquiera de qué papel desempeña. Y esperando sus palabras escritas como si fuera un adolescente en la búsqueda de que le den el sí para una primera cita.

Los segundos se le vuelven tan largos que pierde la noción del tiempo, del espacio y de todo lo que no sea ese intercambio de mensajes a través del aparatito que tiene entre las manos, junto con todas sus implicaciones y posibles desenlaces. Al fin, la suerte –o Kate- parecen apiadarse de él y se dibuja en la pantalla el tan esperado cuadro de diálogo con la respuesta de ella:

**_Leerte siempre ha sido un alivio (un día te voy a contar a qué me refiero), pero hoy…no sé como explicarte lo que tus palabras significan para mí, Rick. Tienes razón. Ni la amistad ni el cariño ni el amor se acaban de la noche a la mañana, y le doy gracias al cielo por eso. Estoy de acuerdo en que nos debemos explicaciones. La pregunta es ¿cuándo vas a permitir que saldemos esa deuda?_**

Rick suelta de golpe un soplo de aire larga e inconscientemente contenido. El primer pensamiento que le cruza por la mente -nublada por la adrenalina y la falta de reposo-, es que si habrá algún momento de la vida en el que Kate vaya a dejar de sorprenderlo. Siempre, desde que la conoció, ha sabido con certeza que ella es un misterio que nunca va a poder resolver y, de hecho, el sólo deseo de intentarlo es una de las cosas que le ha dado sentido a su vida y lo ha mantenido gravitando alrededor de su musa como un satélite natural, durante demasiado tiempo ya; pero las facetas nuevas que Kate es capaz de ir develando para él, pueden llegar a ser como una adicción…como una tentación irresistible que le impide moverse hacia adelante aun cuando su lado más racional le grita que eso sería lo más sensato que podría hacer: superarla y pasar de página.

Ahora mismo no hace más que quedarse inmóvil, releyendo el texto mientras su mente trabaja alternamente en la respuesta. Ni por asomo se le ocurre dar por zanjada la conversación, volver a encerrarse en su caparazón –como lo ha hecho últimamente-, apagar su teléfono y reintentar conciliarse con el sueño. Sabe bien que esa es una batalla perdida opantes de pelearse. No merece la pena el esfuerzo. No hay manera de que su cerebro encuentre descanso tras sentir –más que leer- las palabras de Kate. Ya se tendió el puente nuevo sobre las ruinas del anterior, ahora hay que dar un segundo paso, empezar a cruzarlo y ver si se encuentra con ella en algún punto de esa senda. Aunque sea para salvar una amistad que vale totalmente la pena y para dar una justa sepultura al sueño roto de lo que alguna vez pensó que podía ser. Quizá sea el camino más acertado, aunque no el más fácil ni el más corto; superarla y continuar con su vida bajo estos nuevos términos. Inspirando profundamente, como quien intenta almacenar aire antes de lanzarse al agua, sus dedos inseguros y trémulos vuelven a escribir y presionan la tecla de envío.

* * *

><p>Tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, la respuesta llega. Al menos el saber que él seguía escribiendo, según se lo indicaba el letrero en la pantalla, fue un paliativo para sus nervios excitados y tan tensos que le provocan incomodidad en el cuello. Kate está sentada sobre su cama, con el torso y la cabeza recostados sobre la cabecera y el celular firmemente sujeto entre las manos. La vibración la hace volver la vista hacia el aparato y mover los dedos con cierta impresición; al fin lo desbloquea y Rick reaparece en forma de un texto breve e inquisitivo que vuelve a poner a su mente en estado de hiperactividad y en una marcha forzada para captar las preguntas y generar las respuestas casi simultáneamente.<p>

**¿Crees que eso es posible, Kate? ¿Que aún estemos a tiempo de saldarla? Y lo más importante, ¿crees que estemos dispuestos a hacerlo?**

**_Sí. Sí creo que es posible. Quiero creer que estamos a tiempo. Y, al menos por mi parte, estoy dispuesta a intentar lo que sea para recuperar lo que teníamos._**

Las respuestas empiezan a fluir casi sin tiempo muerto de por medio. Los mensajes aparecen instantáneos en la pantalla, como si de pronto ambos hubieran entrado en alguna especie de frenesí por seguir el hilo de los pensamientos del otro, sin importar a dónde los lleve ese derrotero. Se abrió la ruta y la caminan a ciegas, con la única seguridad de que la están recorriendo juntos…otra vez.

**¿Y qué teníamos exactamente, Kate?**

**_Teníamos una amistad, Rick, más sólida que nunca. Y me niego a pensar que ya no la tenemos. Creí que teníamos…un acuerdo. Teníamos todas las posibilidades…Y tenía confianza en que nos estábamos acercando el uno al otro. ¿Estaba equivocada?_**

**Si tú estabas equivocada, entonces yo también, Kate. Del acuerdo ese ya no estoy muy seguro de haberlo entendido bien. Pero a mí me parecía que habíamos coincidido al fin en la misma página; que nos encaminábamos a la meta...**

Esas últimas frases calan como una daga helada y fina que se clava corazón adentro. _No está seguro de su acuerdo_. Kate siente como un cosquilleo desagradable se extiende en su vientre enviando una sensación de angustia que alcanza sus ojos y los vuelve agua a punto de desbordarse. Evidentemente algo debe haber hecho que la volvió merecedora de esos golpes bajos. Y su consciencia le dice a voz en cuello que razones sobradas tendría Rick para desconfiar de ella si supiera todo lo que se supone que no sabe; a menos de que…sí lo sepa, y ese sea el origen de su inseguridad, de sus recelos, de su presencia ausente, de su distanciamiento e indiferencia. Dios…la sola idea es aterradora, debastadora, y Kate siente que su boca se seca, que su pecho se contrae con dolor y miedo. No se le había ocurrido antes, pero es lo único que tiene sentido, y que explica con toda claridad la conducta de Castle las últimas semanas. Es una sospecha. No hay manera por ahora de salir de esa duda que es más que suficiente para sumirla en un estado de desesperanza y temor insostenibles. ¿Ahora qué?

Inhala y exhala intentando apaciguar sus nervios al borde del colapso y aclarar su mente que frenéticamente busca una salida inmediata. No puede evitar pensar que ojalá y esa epifanía no hubiera llegado sino hasta después de culminada su correspondencia electrónica con él. Ahora Kate está reducida a un manojo de nervios, incertidumbre y confusión de entre los que sólo destaca una oscura certeza: Rick sabe que le mintió y las consecuencias de que él haya descubierto su mentira pueden ser aún mucho más profundas y nocivas de lo que ha podido atestiguar hasta ahora. La indiferencia de que la ha hecho objeto es sólo la punta del iceberg, apenas los síntomas de un mal que puede ser fatal para su incipiente relación. Si las cosas fueran al revés, Kate está bien segura de que su confianza en él quedaría hecha polvo y su seguridad en sí misma, hecha cenizas. Su orgullo se alzaría como un muro infranqueable que la llevaría inevitablemente a alejarse, pensando que el motivo aparente más probable por el que alguien puede negar que sabe que lo aman, es porque los sentimientos confesados no son recíprocos. Y entonces un sollozo se le escapa del pecho. Si Rick ha estado sintiéndose así, pensando así…puede que el daño que sea irreparable, y no se explica cómo es posible que él aún esté obsequiándola con la generosidad de sus palabras después de saber lo que ella le ha hecho.

Aunque, pensándolo mejor, si Rick sabe la verdad es porque debe haberla descubierto hace semanas puesto que su cambio de conducta no se dió de ayer a hoy precisamente. Y si, a pesar de todo, aún está cruzando mensajes con ella luego de un desdichado lapso de evasión y hielo, entonces quizá –sólo quizá- lo peor ya pasó, y su infinita nobleza y capacidad de perdón están manifestándose, una vez más, poniendo ante ella una última oportunidad. Misma que está determinada a no desperdiciar.

Por ahora, a través de un celular, no es la mejor forma de averiguar, confesar y pedir una inmerecida absolución; tal vez lo mejor en este momento es seguir la corriente en la que se han sumergido los dos, a fin de mantener abierta esa entrada que él le ha dado; ganar todo el terreno posible y, cuando se sienta parada sobre suelo más firme, dar paso a las inevitables confesiones y todo lo que venga con ellas. Por lo pronto, hay que nadar con la corriente…sólo eso. Un paso a la vez. Vuelve a escribir, rogando a quien sea que puede escucharla, que él no se haya cansado de esperar la respuesta a su último mensaje.

**_Y así era, Rick. Así era hasta que tú dejaste de creer…o de sentir. Y te alejaste de mí._**

**¿Y qué más se supone que debía hacer?**

**_No entiendo tu pregunta, Rick…o tal vez es que no la quiero entender._**

**Entonces, definitivamente en algún punto perdimos la sintonía, Kate…y también nuestra cuestionablemente útil habilidad de entendernos sin necesidad de ser explícitos.**

**_A pesar de la enorme tentación de engancharme en esas últimas aseveraciones, voy a ser fuerte y resistir en favor de obtener las respuestas que más me interesan, Castle. Ya habrá tiempo de discutir lo demás._**

Kate no da tiempo a que él conteste. Siente el impulso de decir más, de presionar, de pelear por quien vale absolutamente cualquier batalla. Continúa escribiendo y enviando sin detenerse a esperarlo.

**_¿Qué más se supone que debías hacer? ¿Es serio me preguntas eso, Rick? ¿Alejarte de mí era tu única o tu mejor opción? ¿En qué momento llegamos a eso? Por favor, explícame._**

Kate sabe que está presionando demasiado, que las respuestas pueden no gustarle y la ausencia de ellas, mucho menos. Pero es inevitable. Ya llegaron a un punto donde no hay retorno y aunque lo hubiera, ella no va a dar un solo paso en retroceso. Hay demasiado en juego…su posible felicidad, esa que sólo puede alcanzar si lo recupera a él. Y mientras esos pensamientos le cruzan por la cabeza, la respuesta llega.

**Sin afán de evadirte (estoy tan dispuesto a hablar como lo estás tú), pero ¿por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación por este medio, Kate?**

**_Porque es el único intento que me ha funcionado hasta ahora de comunicarme efectivamente contigo, Rick. Y, siendo muy sincera, porque me resulta más fácil así…y esto es mejor que hablar frente a frente pero entre líneas siempre. Básicamente por eso._**

Desde luego que Kate veía venir esa pregunta. Cualquier persona con sentido común pondría en tela de juicio el hecho de que un medio electrónico de comunicación fuera el espacio ideal para sostener una conversación tan delicada y trascendental. Y tratándose de una mente tan privilegiada como la de su compañero, el cuestionamiento estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero su respuesta no ha estado nada despegada de la realidad. Ahora mismo se siente tan aturdida que la expresión escrita parece el punto de partida más seguro y el más franco también. Es una verdadera pena reconocerlo pero, hablando personalmente jamás han estado tan dispuestos y abiertos como ahora. Al tiempo que reflexiona sobre ese punto, la vibración entre sus manos anuncia la entrada de un mensaje nuevo.

**Kate, quiero responderte, explicarte, preguntarte muchas cosas, pero...no estoy seguro de que este sea el momento o el medio adecuados.**

También eso lo esperaba, sin embargo eso no alivia el ramalazo de decepción y de frustración que siente surgir en su pecho. Pero, si sus sospechas son ciertas y Rick sabe que ella le mintió a la cara todo este tiempo, honestamente su negativa a hablar por mensajes es lo mínimo que ella se merece. Ya bastante es que le dirija la palabra después de todo el daño que le ha hecho. Pero no piensa ceder sin luchar, así que vuelve a la carga.

**_¿Otra vez me vas a evitar, Castle? Ni siquiera se supone que tengamos que vernos hasta dentro de tres días cuando volvamos al trabajo. Porque si voy a verte el martes en la comisaría ¿verdad?_**

Envía y sólo espera que a través del texto se disimule su inmensa necesidad de asegurarse de que él va a regresar a la 12 a trabajar con ella; de que aún son, por lo menos, compañeros. No está segura de poder manejar lo contrario. Espera con ansias la respuesta…y ésta llega.

**Te prometo que sí vamos a vernos, Kate, para decirnos de frente todo lo que nos tenemos que decir. Te doy mi palabra de que así va a ser…**

**_Pero… ¿?_**

**¿Me darías un poco de tiempo? Sólo un poco. He tenido problemas para escribir últimamente; debo entregar la línea argumental de mi próximo libro a mi editora y el plazo está por vencerse. Realmente necesito sentarme a escribir.**

Otra vez duele, y mucho. Lo ha lastimado tanto que ya no sólo no le alcanza para ser su amiga o algo más, sino que ni para ser su inspiración y su musa sirve. Por más que sabe que se lo merece, eso no frena el dolor y el miedo. Pero la esperanza muere al último y él está dándole su palabra –que para ella vale oro-; le ha hecho una promesa –que es mucho más de lo que merece-; así que toca ponerle buena cara al mal tiempo, entender, tener fe y esperar.

**_Entiendo. Y yo puedo esperar todo el tiempo que quieras, Rick. Lo único que necesitaba era una posibilidad, una oportunidad, una esperanza…Por el momento, con tu promesa me basta._**

**¿Sólo por el momento?**

**_Es que tengo miedo…_**

**¿De qué tienes miedo, Kate?**

**_Del tiempo que tengo que esperar…de lo que ese tiempo pueda hacer contigo._**

**Conozco ese sentimiento…**

**_Lo sé. Y lo siento, Rick. Tú necesitas ese espacio y es injusto de mi parte presionarte. Yo voy a esperar cuanto sea necesario. Cuando tú estés listo, vamos a hablar. No me voy a rendir. Además, nos vamos a ver en la 12…eventualmente._**

**Sí, Kate, nos vamos a ver…ahí o donde sea. Pero no sé cuándo. Mañana salgo de viaje hacia Los Hamptons, con la esperanza de encontrar ahí la inspiración y poder entregar pronto a Gina lo que me está pidiendo. Planeo estar allá hasta que ese trabajo quede terminado.**

**_De acuerdo. Espero que la inspiración te encuentre pronto y el argumento de tu próximo libro quede listo a tiempo._**

**Yo también lo espero, Kate. Entre más pronto termine con eso, más pronto me libro de la presión de Gina (estoy pensando seriamente en desactivar los teléfonos), y más pronto podré volver para pagarnos ese adeudo de explicaciones que nos debemos.**

**_Okay. No voy a interrumpirte...para que puedas terminar antes de lo previsto._**

**Kate, lo de desconectar los teléfonos no iba en serio, al menos no para ti. Por alguna razón que aún no logro entender, mi inspiración y tú siempre están estrechamente relacionadas, bajo cualquier circunstancia.**

Una sonrisa infinita transforma el rostro de Kate. Ahora que sabe lo que sus secretos y omisiones le han hecho a Rick, más que nunca agradece su eterna capacidad de perdón y su deseo de hacerla sentir bien aun cuando ella no lo merezca. Aunque él diga que ya no están más en sintonía, parece que lo que si no se ha perdido es la clarividencia de su escritor para con la línea de sus pensamientos. Es como si hubiera percibido sus dudas y su pesar ante la posibilidad de no ser más una musa para él, y bastaron unas cuantas frases para aliviarle esa pena y sacarla de su agonía. Como quisiera tenerlo a su lado ahora mismo para comérselo a besos. Pero como no es posible, hace lo único que tiene a su alcance…escribirle.

**_Ojalá esta no sea la excepción, Rick. Nunca como ahora he querido ser más efectiva como tu fuente de inspiración, para que así escribas rápido y regreses muy pronto._**

**Jamás cuestiones tus capacidades como mi musa, Kate. Créeme que no tienes idea de lo que puedes lograr con tan sólo…un mensaje instantáneo en medio de una pésima noche.**

La mueca de adoración y alegría sigue invadiendo la hermosa y cansada cara de la detective. No sólo está adulándola su autor favorito a pesar de…de los pesares, sino que además, le da el bono extra de saber que estaba pasando una mala noche cuando Kate, por varias tormentosas horas, pensó que sucedía exactamente todo lo contrario, es decir, que Rick estaba disfrutando de una maravillosa velada en la cama con su última conquista. Pero por el contrario y afortunadamente, él acabó solo en casa, hablando ni más ni menos que con la mujer a quien acaba de reafirmar en su papel de musa y que, dicho sea de paso, está más loca que nunca por su famoso escritor. ¿Qué más puede pedir Kate? Pues mucho, muchísimo más; todo, de hecho. Pero por el momento, con esto basta.

Aunque claro que nunca falta la parte oscura de su mente que le arruina el momento y la aterriza en la realidad, susurrándole que si de verdad fuera tan efectiva para ayudarlo a generar ideas nuevas, él no estaría en medio de esa crisis creativa. Y es esa inseguridad amarga la que se manifiesta en el siguiente texto.

**_No siempre te sirvo como inspiración, Rick. La prueba está en que ahora mismo te vas lejos de mí para lograr escribir algo…_**

No, eso no es jugar limpio, Kate –se recrimina a sí misma-. Él no se merece las presiones, ni las impaciencias, ni los chantajes. Hay que corregir ese paso en falso.

**_Perdón, Castle. Eso no fue justo. Dije que sin presiones. Yo voy a estar aquí, esperando por ti cuando sea que decidas volver._**

**Gracias, Kate. Por comprender. Por soportar estas pasadas semanas sin salir corriendo. Nuestra amistad merece todos los intentos…aún si es lo único que queda y aún si está muy dañada.**

Otro golpe duro. Pero ahorita no importa el dolor que ella pueda estar sintiendo -después de todo es su propia culpa y lo tiene merecido-, sino lograr que él se deshaga de esas ideas fatalistas en las que no hay más camino que el de una amistad parchada y remendada a medias. Hay mucho más en el horizonte para ellos dos, y Kate se promete que lo va a conseguir, así muera en el intento. Sólo tiene que lograr que Rick se mantenga a su lado y de lo demás, ella se hará cargo.

**_Soy yo quien te agradece tu disposición para hablar conmigo, Rick, aunque sea a través de este medio, que es el que –por ahora- le ha parecido más seguro a mi cobardía._**

**¿Por ahora?**

**_Sí, Rick, por ahora…porque te prometo que mientras tú estés lejos, escribiendo, yo voy a reunir el valor necesario para decirte muchas cosas…cara a cara y sin medias tintas._**

**¿Es una promesa?**

**_Es una promesa. Y espero que también un aliciente para que no tardes mucho en volver. Si no tardas mucho, te espero toda la vida. Y, Rick…nuestra amistad, con todo y lo valiosa que es, te aseguro que no es lo único que queda entre nosotros. Si tú me dejas, yo te lo voy a demostrar._**

**Sí. Sí te dejo, Kate. Sólo tenme paciencia. Y dame un poco de tiempo.**

**_Todo el necesario, Rick, porque realmente esto lo vale._**

**Todo lo que cuesta tanto esfuerzo, desde luego que debe valer la pena.**

**_Cierto. Como va a merecer la pena ese argumento tuyo que deberías estar escribiendo mientras yo te estoy distrayendo. Me encanta hablar contigo, Castle, pero me niego rotundamente a intercambiar mi honorable papel de tu musa por el de distractor. Así que, por el momento, te voy a desear dulces sueños y me voy a dormir._**

**Dulces sueños para ti, Kate. Otra vez gracias. Hasta muy pronto.**

**_Hasta siempre, Rick._**

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció? Háganmelo saber, por favor. Desde ya y de todo corazón, se los agradezco infinitamente. Besos y feliz estreno de temporada el próximo lunes. Estoy contando las horas.<em>

_Val._


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Hola otra vez a todas. Perdón por el retraso en actualizar esta historia; con dos niños demandantes a mi alrededor, a veces escribir se vuelve una auténtica proeza. Espero compensar un poco la espera con lo que van a leer. Y también espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo muy pronto. Saludos a todas y ¡feliz CastleLunes!**

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Castle no esmi propiedad, sólo mi inspiración.**_

* * *

><p><em>Words can hurt. Choose carefully.<em>

_Words can heal. Choose lovingly._

_-Anonymus-_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5.<strong>

Kate se permite un respiro profundo…muy profundo. Una acción mecánica que le permita oxigenar un cerebro agotado, sometido a niveles altos de estrés, que también le dé tiempo de asentar en su mente incrédula la sensación de alivio y de esperanza, y de desplazar a la angustia y a la incertidumbre que durante días interminables se habían convertido en los huéspedes indeseados de sus pensamientos y sus sueños.

Y se da cuenta de que le cuesta. Tras semanas de esperar con ansias una señal de que el viento volvía a soplar a su favor, ahora le cuesta trabajo conciliarse con la idea de que el objeto de sus más secretos deseos finalmente devolvió sus ojos y su atención hacia ella. Kate no puede evitar preguntarse si no está alucinando o si no sería sólo que soñó despierta su conversación con Rick, debido a las ganas locas que tiene desde hace días por, al menos, cruzar con él una palabra que no fuera respecto al trabajo y en la que se alcanzara a percibir un vestigio del hombre que durante años le demostró estar profundamente enamorado de ella. La euforia y el alivio que siente son tales, que la asusta la posibilidad de estar generándose expectativas más altas de las que debería.

Como en acción refleja vuelve a activar la pantalla de su teléfono celular para releer toda la conversación; ahora ya con calma, con la cabeza enfriándose y saliendo de la zona brumosa y densa en la que se instaló durante las pasadas horas mientras intercambiaba mensajes con su escritor favorito. Kate se toma su tiempo releyendo cada línea, saboreándola y desmenuzándola hasta el último y más mínimo de los significados e implicaciones que pudiera captar en ella. Las palabras de él siempre han sido su ancla, su salvación y su tierra firme; la ausencia de ellas ha sido su tormento en los últimos tiempos, y el simple hecho de recuperarlas, del modo que sea y por el medio que sea, supone un descanso, una tregua para su conflicto interior y, muy a su pesar, una esperanza a la que está empezando a aferrarse más allá de su voluntad y sus temores; porque si, por alguna razón y en un momento dado, Rick vuelve a retraerse y a tomar distancia, ni siquiera está muy segura de cómo va a poder lidiar con eso; su reserva de lágrimas parece haber estado agotándose durante el pasado mes y realmente espera no necesitar más.

Pero ella sabe bien que si de algo no puede dudar es de la firmeza y sinceridad de las palabras de Rick. Puede haber estado lo suficientemente dolido con ella –muy probablemente debido al descubrimiento de su mentira- como para sostenerle sólo conversaciones superfluas y en tono más bien indiferente durante semanas; puede haberla evitado y guardado todo el silencio del mundo fuera de las horas de trabajo; pero una vez que aceptó responderle a través del teléfono y abrirse en un rato todo lo que no se había abierto en semanas, lo único que puede haber tras cada frase es honestidad, mezclada con otras muchas emociones a las que incluso teme asomarse Kate, pero honestidad al fin de cuentas como un permanente telón de fondo. Sus ojos se humedecen al volver a pasar la vista por cada promesa implícita o explícita; por cada halago velado y por cada reproche oculto entre líneas. Y se fuerza a ahuyentar las lágrimas que, con cada momento que pasa, amenazan con desbordarse; ya ha llorado demasiado y la angustia le roba mucha de la energía que necesita en este momento. Es tiempo de creer, de confiar, de esperar…y de luchar por lo que ha estado a punto de perder sin siquiera haber llegado a tener del todo.

Se concentra en lo positivo. En la esperanza que le da saber que él está dispuesto a hablar con ella frente a frente, eventualmente; a responder sus preguntas y a darle la oportunidad de aclarar todas y cada una de las dudas de él. Y aun con todo el miedo que esa posibilidad le despierta, es mayor el anhelo de tenerlo cara a cara, deshacerse de todas sus barreras ante él y persuadirlo de hacer lo mismo; la expectativa de ese encuentro es más grande que su miedo a las consecuencias.

Y hablando de pensamientos positivos, Kate se recuerda a sí misma que Rick también le agradeció que no se hubiera dado por vencida con él a pesar de su comportamiento últimamente; eso, en la mente de Kate, no puede significar otra cosas más que el hecho de que a él le gusta la idea de seguir estando en la vida de ella…y ese simple razonamiento la hace suspirar con las esperanzas volando libres por las nubes, más allá de toda lógica. Un pensamiento alentador jala a otro y la mente de Kate se vuelve borrosa con las nieblas de la euforia al releer la parte donde la llamó su musa, pidiéndole que jamás dudara de que para él, eso es aún… y a pesar de todo.

Kate se acomoda bajo las sábanas de su cama mientras una sonrisa, inequívocamente reservada sólo para él, se le dibuja en el rostro sin que ella haga intento alguno por suprimirla. Apaga la lámpara de su mesilla de noche, abraza soñadoramente la almohada y, por primera vez en lo que le ha parecido una eternidad, logra perderse en un sueño tranquilo, reparador y lleno de imágenes que espera muy pronto alcancen la categoría de firme realidad. La promesa del mañana nunca le ha sabido mejor y esa sola idea basta para sumirla en el descanso.

* * *

><p>No es nada fácil rendir a Richard Castle a punta de palabras. El escritor es él; el virtuoso de la palabra, el prodigio de la expresión escrita, el que siempre sabe lo que hay que decir y cómo hay que decirlo. Sin embargo, las frases de cierta detective de homicidios, dirigidas a él a través de señal digital y de un dispositivo electrónico, tienen un efecto más poderoso y profundo en Rick que cualquier obra maestra de la poesía. Es la forma y es el fondo. Son las líneas y lo que hay entre ellas. La parte más racional de su mente le dice a gritos que no se aferre a esperanza alguna, que nada ha cambiado, que nada definitorio ha sido dicho entre él y su musa como para que entienda, perdone o dé hacia ella ni siquiera un paso de los muchos que ha retrocedido últimamente. Pero la zona más sensiblede sus emociones, la más receptiva y perceptiva hacia Kate; la que se ha refinado hasta lo imposible a lo largo de cuatro años, habla de manera muy diferente. Nada de lo hecho o dicho por Kate esta noche es ordinario en ella y dice mucho del cambio en la dinámica de su relación. Su compañera no parece dispuesta a rendirse a pesar de la actitud de él; se nota más abierta, más dispuesta, decidida a luchar por recuperar lo que tenían; y también parece insegura, casi tímida ante la posibilidad de un desprecio más por parte de él. Todo lo que Kate no ha sido durante cuatro años, hoy aparece, aparentemente como producto del miedo a perder algo que él ya había llegado a pensar que no era importante para ella.<p>

Y es entonces cuando Rick hace un alto y alza la vista del teléfono, la mirada perdida en algún punto mientras su mente se enfrenta con esa verdad tan obvia que emerge de entre su reciente conversación. Si Kate le mintió debido a que no correspondía a sus sentimientos, entonces ¿por qué parece tan insistente, tan dispuesta, tan asustada de perderlo? Se supone que si sólo le interesa como amigo, como compañero de trabajo, entonces podría sentirse mortificada, incómoda incluso con la conducta de él, pero nunca tan desesperada, tan temerosa, tan ansiosa por recuperarlo. Frases como _"estoy dispuesta a intentar lo que sea por recuperar lo que teníamos", "teníamos todas las posibilidades", "lo único que necesitaba era una posibilidad, una oportunidad, una esperanza…", "tengo miedo de lo que ese tiempo pueda hacer contigo", "no me voy a rendir", "yo voy a reunir el valor necesario para decirte muchas cosas", "nuestra amistad no es lo único que queda entre nosotros", "si no tardas mucho, te espero toda la vida"_…frases como esas y el simple hecho de que hayan brotado de Kate sin tapujos, sin filtro ni restricciones -especialmente después de la forma en que él ha venido tratándola, a pesar de haberle pasado a Jacinda por en frente más de una vez y de descartar el intento de Kate por hablar con él, poniendo a su acompañante como excusa- son una clara muestra de que un cambio bastante serio se ha gestado en su compañera y, como siempre, ella se vuelve a convertir en un misterio tan irresistible para Rick, como difícil de descifrar. La Kate a la que él está acostumbrado no habría pasado por alto ni uno solo de sus desplantes; y no solamente eso, sino que la última de las reacciones que se hubiera esperado de ella ante el manifiesto rechazo de él, sería la de que abriera su corazón y vertiera sobre sus manos lo que durante muchos años ha guardado celosamente.

Definitivamente hay algo detrás de la poco ordinaria reacción de ella ante la indiferencia y el distanciamiento de él. Y una cosa es cierta, evidente e innegable: una mujer que no corresponde al amor de un hombre no actúa como lo está haciendo Kate. Por lo que –no puede evitar pensar Rick- quizá, sólo quizá, él puede estar equivocado respecto a los motivos de ella para ocultarle la verdad. Tal vez haya algo más en lugar de esa primera -y, según él, lógica- explicación para la mentira de Kate. Puede que no sea falta de amor. De hecho, puede ser amor lo quehay detrás de esta nueva Katherine Beckett. El pensamiento surge como un rayo de luz en medio de nubes espesas y oscuras; lo emociona hasta lo más hondo la mera posibilidad de que en su coraje y decepción, él haya malentendido lo que ella hizo o, más bien, lo que no hizo, y que tras la omisión de su compañera haya también lo que, por sabrá Dios cuanto tiempo, él ha sentido por ella.

Rick desactiva la pantalla del celular. Ya memorizó cada una de las palabras de Kate a fuerza de tanto leerlas, y la expresión reflejada en sus ojos azules y en su sonrisa franca anuncian que lo peor de la tormenta pasó, cediendo el paso a la calma de un cielo claro y límpido en el que se asoman trémulos los rayos de luz que simbolizan esperanza y promesas de un futuro que se creyó perdido en medio de la noche tempestuosa.

La habitación vuelve a quedar en absoluta penumbra y Rick se permite volver a ser, a solas y en la intimidad de su cama, el hombre soñador y optimista que ha esperado años por ella con el solo aliciente de una sonrisa como pago de una taza de café; ella está dispuesta a luchar por ellos, lo está haciendo; está también dispuesta a esperar por él si fuera necesario; está determinada a hablar lo que nunca han hablado; y está ansiosa por volverlo a ver. Eso puede ser amor…o algo muy parecido que él puede encargarse de consolidar si se da y le da oportunidad de intentarlo.

Decide dormirse con la ilusión de soñar con ella. Sí, quiere permitirse ese lujo que por semanas le pareció un tormento. Necesita descansar, pues mañana se va a su casa en la playa, tal como se lo dijo a Kate. No se le había ocurrido esa idea sino hasta que surgió como una necesidad de darse tiempo para pensar sobre lo que va a pasar entre ellos después del intercambio de esa noche. Ya pensándolo bien, considera que es una buena idea que va a servir a dos propósitos: decidir sobre el curso de su relación con Kate bajo la perspectiva que da la distancia, y, por otro lado, terminar el trabajo que debe entregar a su editora y cuyo plazo está por agotarse. Además, no quiere que ese viaje quede sólo como un pretexto para huir de Kate; después de esta noche, ella merece la verdad al menos. Y en honor a la verdad es que va a aprovechar los tres días libres de la comisaría para alejarse de todo, concentrase en la escritura y reflexionar sobre lo que ha hecho y lo que va a hacer con Kate y, por lo tanto, con su vida.

Tranquilo como hace mucho no se ha sentido, dispuesto para generar una nueva historia, e ilusionado más allá de la razón y de su voluntad, cierra los ojos detrás de los cuales se dibuja un rostro sonriente y muy bello por el que, ahora, está dispuesto a olvidar, a perdonar y a buscar las oportunidades que hagan falta, siempre y cuando ella esté a su lado durante la batalla por reconstruirse juntos.

* * *

><p>Son las ocho de la mañana de un sábado que, hasta hace doce horas, tenía toda la pinta de ser sombrío, triste, nostálgico y que, al final de cuentas, resultó ser un día de retos, de expectativas nuevas, de contar las horas -junto con los revoloteos de mariposas en el estómago- para que el fin de semana acabe y volver a ver al hombre que ocupó cada minuto de su jornada de sueño con imágenes que fueron desde lo tierno hasta lo más apasionado y de lo más inocente hasta lo más seductor; que la dejaron sedienta de él, de sus caricias, de sus besos, de sus miradas y sonrisas, de su voz y sus palabras y sus labios; pero que pese a la intensidad del deseo y de la melancolía que invadieron sus sueños, le proporcionó descanso, calma y una sensación de felicidad genuina que le ha permitido volver a la realidad llena de entusiasmo, de valor y dispuesta a empezar hoy con la placentera tarea de conquistarlo.<p>

Kate no puede evitar preguntarse dónde estará Rick y qué estará haciendo justo en este momento en el que ella no hace otra cosa que pensar en él sin querer ni dejar la cama; con una sonrisa tonta plasmada en sus rostro adormilado, misma que no tiene ni la más mínima intención de borrar de ahí en mucho tiempo…si él la ayuda con eso. Claro que está el pequeño detalle de cómo va a sobrevivir a tres interminables días sin verlo, sin escucharlo o, por lo menos, leerlo, cuando lo único que desea es tenerlo a su lado y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido. Pero prometió darle tiempo y espacio, ser paciente y esperar por él cuanto sea necesario…aunque le cueste un triunfo hacerlo, extrañándolo como lo extraña y necesitándolo como lo necesita. Si al menos pudiera tener una palabra de él, una sola, para apaciguar la ansiedad y la nostalgia y sobrellevar el tiempo que se interpone entre ella y su próximo reencuentro, el martes, en la comisaría…o eso espera ella con todas sus ganas.

Entonces su memoria se apiada de su corazón impaciente y la conecta con cierta parte de su conversación nocturna en la que Rick le aseguró, así, de la nada, que lo de desconectar el teléfono no aplicaba para ella; y la sonrisa vuelve a dibujarse con renovados bríos al hacerse consciente de que tras esas palabras hubo un sutil desafío. Una velada invitación a que ella lo busque aún en medio del aislamiento auto impuesto y se mantenga en contacto mientas él cumple con sus deberes de escritor y su tiempo de reflexión. Kate no se permite un momento de duda; ella conoce a Rick como a nadie y sabe leerlo entre líneas demasiado bien como para entender las intenciones detrás de las palabras y los actos de su compañero. Si la comunicación telefónica no está interrumpida para ella, entonces va a usarla para recordarle a Rick que, a muchos kilómetros de distancia y a 72 horas de poder volver a verlo, ella está esperándolo, pensándolo, queriéndolo…siempre.

* * *

><p>Rick apenas apaga el motor de su automóvil frente al garage de su mansión en los Hamptons, y lo primero que se permite hacer, antes de siquiera descender del coche, es revisar su teléfono móvil. Durante la última parte de su trayecto, su celular anunció la entrada de un mensaje instantáneo. No quiso caer en la tentación de intentar ver de qué o de quién se trataba porque sus esperanzas están puestas en que el mensaje entrante proceda de la mujer que ocupa cada minuto de sus pensamientos, y, de alguna manera, quiso conservar esa sensación de anticipación y nervios que lo ha acompañado desde la noche anterior, pensando en que puede ser Kate quien le escribe para hacerle saber que está pensando en él tanto como él en ella.<p>

Y la intuición respecto a su musa no le falla al escritor. Su mirada brilla mientras se desliza sobre las líneas que bastan para hacerle frente al primero de varios días sin ella.

**Buen día, Rick. ¿Cómo llegaste a los Hamptons? ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Cómo andamos de inspiración? Por si te hiciera falta algo de eso, sería bueno que sepas que hay alguien por algún lado acordándose de ti y extrañando la taza de café que recibe cada mañana de tus manos y que le dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro _siempre_. ****_9:35 am_**

La respuesta vuela de regreso hasta New York sin dilación ni dudas, pero con toda la intención de dejarle saber a Kate que aprecia en todo lo que vale su esfuerzo y que ha cubierto con creces las expectativas que Rick ha empezado a generarse sobre un futuro juntos.

Una vez enviado el mensaje, Castle procede a instalarse en su casa de playa, a escribir hasta que el agotamiento lo venza y a esperar, con una ansiedad deliciosa, las palabras de Kate…las que van a servirle de inspiración y a volverle tolerable cada minuto sin ella. Después de todo, estos días libres no están siendo, en absoluto, lo que él temía; y todo gracias a Kate, a su coraje para luchar por lo que quiere y a ese nuevo lado de ella que está empezando a mostrarle. Rick apenas si puede esperar para volver a verla, para hablar y escuchar y, con suerte, para mucho más. El puente está tendido entre ellos y sólo es cuestión de tiempo para encontrarse en algún punto. La voluntad, que es lo más importante para avanzar hacia un camino en común, ya está; todo lo demás, vendrá sólo.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Les gustó? ¿No? Déjenmelo saber, por favor, si son tan amables. Desde ya, mil gracias por la retroalimentación a esta historia. Cariños desde México,<strong>_

_**Val.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Hola una vez más. Aquí voy con el capítulo 6. Avanzamos con paso lento pero firme hacia la tan esperada reunión de esos dos. A quienes me siguen acompañando en esta aventura, mil gracias siempre. El momento de ponerlos frente a frente está muy cerca y espero que ustedes sigan conmigo en el camino. Que lo disfruten.**

**_Descargo de responsabilidad: Castle no es mi propiedad, sólo mi inspiración._**

* * *

><p><em>These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive<em>

_These are the moments I'll remember all my life_

_I've found all I've waited for_

_And I could not ask for more_

_-Sara Evans-_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6.<strong>

**_La inspiración no va a faltarme mientras tú existas. Sin embargo, después de tus 'buenos días', no hay bloqueo de escritor que pueda conmigo. Lo dicho, tu desempeño como mi musa es y será impecable…siempre. 10:03_**

Ese puñado de palabras que llenaron la pantalla de su celular y su ánimo hace más de tres horas, han sido suficiente para inyectarla de una cantidad de energía tal, que se ha desbordado a lo largo de la mañana, forzándola a buscar la forma de quemarla para no enloquecer de euforia, ansiedad, deseo latente, e impaciencia; tantas emociones juntas han creado una mezcla explosiva capaz de desquiciar a cualquiera…incluso a una dura detective convertida en cera blanda por obra y gracia de un famoso y atractivo escritor que derribó sus defensas.

Evidentemente el amor hace milagros –se dice a sí misma Kate mientras finaliza el aseo de su cocina-. Bueno, en realidad no es el amor por sí solo el que está obrando el cambio –continúa con su diálogo interno-; es, para ser más precisos, el hecho de rendirse a ese amor sin resistencia y aceptarlo sin reservas. Kate no puede evitar emocionarse ante la perspectiva de lo que pueden llegar a ser las cosas si ella y Rick logran dar el siguiente paso; porque si tan sólo el preámbulo de ese posible 'algo más' la mantiene en tal estado de euforia, entonces significa que llegar a tener una relación de verdad con Richard Castle promete ser una de las más hermosa experiencias que Kate se permita vivir… si todo sale según lo esperado con el susodicho, claro está.

El departamento luce tan impecable como nunca, gracias al afán de Kate por mantenerse ocupada para volver más llevadera la espera. No ha habido rincón de la casa que se escape al ímpetu irrefrenable de Kate por hacer algo, quien no para de repetirse que parece una adolescente bajo el influjo frenético del primer amor; y todo porque Rick volvió a sostener una conversación personal con ella después de tortuosas semanas de silencio ominoso y desolador interrumpido sólo por interacciones forzadas, superficiales y fríamente profesionales.

Han pasado apenas unas pocas horas desde el último intercambio de mensajes y a Kate ya se le acabaron las superficies que limpiar, los platos que lavar, la ropa que meter a la lavadora; de modo que ahora, desparramada cómodamente en su sofá, se pregunta cómo va a llenar lo que queda del sábado para tratar –en vano- de hacer volar ese tiempo que, eventualmente, lo traerá a su lado.

Como si, una vez más, alguien se apiadara de ella, su teléfono anuncia una llamada entrante, y es la imagen de su mejor amiga la que invade la pantalla.

-Hey, Lane…

Kate misma se sorprende ante el tono ligero y radiante de su voz, mismo que no pasa desapercibido para su interlocutora.

-¡Hola, amiga! – La voz de Lanie denota sorpresa junto con una indudable determinación a averiguar de inmediato la razón del cambio detectado en el estado de ánimo de su amiga- ¿A qué le debemos el milagro de tanto entusiasmo por tu parte, Kate?

-Por favor, Lanie, lo dices como si verme animada fuera lo más raro del mundo.

-Bueno, no diría yo tanto, Kate; pero tampoco me vas a negar que últimamente no has sido precisamente una castañuela ¿verdad? –Lanie asevera entre divertida y exasperada-. Dicho lo cual, vuelvo al punto original, ¿a qué le debemos el cambio de humor, Detective Beckett?

Kate se muerde el labio inferior y la consabida sonrisa vuelve a tomar posesión de su rostro, al evocar el recuerdo de aquél que constituye el único y exclusivo motivo de su estado de ánimo. Y en honor del ausente, responde sin titubeos:

-La pregunta no es a qué, Lane, sino a quién…

Kate casi puede ver en su mente la expresión perpleja de Lanie ante su audaz comentario; imagina claramente como una curiosidad rampante se apodera de su amiga mientras una letanía de preguntas empiezan a hacer fila rumbo a la boca de quien pudiera llegar a ser una de las más tenaces interrogadoras del NYPD si quisiera. Por lo que no se sorprende cuando escucha llegar la primera descarga.

-Wow, Kate, de manera que hay un nuevo hombre en tu vida y yo no me había enterado –no es una pregunta, sino una firme aseveración-. Estás muy equivocada si piensas que vas a salir de ésta sin pasar por una escrupulosa confesión…

Bueno, no ha preguntado nada todavía –se dice Kate a sí misma-; pero la advertencia ya está hecha y, honestamente, no le importa. Por alguna extraña razón –muy extraña, tratándose de ella-, siente la necesidad de hablar con alguien sobre lo que está pasando con Castle, y quién mejor que Lanie para eso; después de todo, una situación como ésta requiere que alguien que la ve desde afuera le dé su opinión objetiva y ubique sus expectativas en algún lugar más firme que esas nubes sobre las que andan volando desde anoche. Y, honestamente, espera Kate que la percepción de su amiga coincida, al menos en lo más importante, con ella: que Rick está dándole una oportunidad nueva. Porque en este preciso momento no sabría qué hacer con un escenario diferente. Un suspiro exasperado de Lanie la saca de su breve delirio para regresarla al momento presente, mismo en el que, al otro lado de la línea, alguien espera respuesta.

-De acuerdo, Lane…confieso que tengo algunas cosas que contarte –Kate está gozando provocar hasta el cansancio la curiosidad de su amiga y también está sirviéndose de esa distracción para no pensar en que faltan eternidades para ver a Rick-. Pero si quieres saberlo todo, tendremos que vernos; esto es algo que no voy a ponerme a decirte por teléfono.

-Dame veinte minutos y me tienes a la puerta de tu casa con todo y comida. Tú sólo tendrás que poner la botella de vino tinto. Y no se hable más del asunto. Te veo en un ratito.

Kate se ríe ante la prisa y la determinación de Lanie. Se levanta dispuesta a prepararse para recibir a su visitante y a pasar una tarde sin Rick pero hablando de él, sólo de él, con la esperanza de acelerar el paso de las horas que los mantienen lejos…temporalmente –se repite como una mantra- sólo temporalmente.

Antes de dirigirse a la cocina para buscar el vino y las copas solicitados por Lanie, y aun con el celular en la mano y unas ansias locas de responder al mensaje que Rick le mandó por la mañana, detiene sus pasos para sopesar la idea de escribirle otra vez. Intenta frenarse bajo el argumento de que prometió darle su espacio y su tiempo, sin atosigarlo ni presionarlo…pero es que lo extraña mucho, y le parece muy necesario que él sepa tanto como sea posible que le importa, que lo quiere, que lo necesita, que lo echa terriblemente de menos. De acuerdo, Kate –concede en silencio para sí misma-, sólo uno y no más…a menos de que él responda indicando que también necesita respuesta. Ojalá.

Una vez enviada la misiva, su semblante hermoso se despoja de la expresión de ansiedad, y vuelve Kate a los planes del día para mantener a raya al increíble anhelo que tiene de él.

* * *

><p>-Esto sí ha sido el record de mi vida, Gina. Realmente deberías estar satisfecha conmigo, incluso más de lo que yo lo estoy.<p>

Rick está al teléfono con su editora, comunicándole con evidente auto complacencia que el borrador del argumento para su nueva novela le acaba de ser despachado vía correo electrónico para que ella pueda revisarlo y –eso espera él- aprobarlo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Rick ha entregado su trabajo con tiempo de sobra antes de que venza el plazo, y le es imposible negarse a sí mismo a quién le debe su alto nivel de productividad. Su musa o, mejor dicho, el lado oculto que está descubriendo en ella, ha resultado ser más efectiva que nunca. El hecho de que terminar con lo pendiente le va a permitir concentrarse totalmente en ella, ha sido una poderosa motivación. Eso y, desde luego, la esperanza que revolotea –pequeña y frágil- en medio sus tumultuosas emociones… La esperanza de que, aun en medio del caos que han sido los últimos días entre ellos dos, pueda emerger una verdad que los haga felices a ambos a pesar de sus errores y omisiones. La voz de su editora lo vuelve a enfocar en los asuntos de trabajo de los que está a punto de librarse; Castle le proporciona a Gina la información extra que pueda necesitar sobre lo que acaba de enviarle, acuerdan la fecha para su siguiente cita y Rick cuelga el teléfono con un suspiro de alivio y de satisfacción que sólo da el deber cumplido. Se recuesta sobre el mullido respaldo del sillón que preside su elegante despacho, y le permite a su mente volar hacia New York, a donde se encuentra la mujer que le llena los días y le invade los sueños. Pero nuevamente el sonido del celular corta el hilo fino de sus pensamientos; Rick lo toma casi con apuro, esperando una vez más que se trate de ella y de alguna otra muestra de que no lo olvida. Por enésima vez, su eterna fuente de inspiración no le falla.

**_Si mis 'buenos días' sirvieron de algo, entonces aquí van mis 'buenas tardes', esperando que sirvan de más. Y si mi desempeño como tu musa es impecable, permíteme decirte que del tuyo como mi autor favorito no tengo ni una sola queja. Siempre que termino de leer uno de tus libros, me quedo con ganas de más, invariablemente; y sé que el que está naciendo ahora mismo en tu mente, me va a sorprender gratamente. Pero, ¿crees que podrías hacer algo por mí? No te olvides de comer ni de dormir por estar escribiendo…por favor. Te quiero de regreso en una sola pieza. Y tampoco te olvides de quien te recuerda siempre. 1:33pm_**

Decir que Rick se quedó estupefacto es, por mucho, quedarse corto. Cada mensaje nuevo es una revelación más de ese lado que Kate ha mantenido oculto por mucho tiempo; por tanto, que Rick ya ni siquiera creía que existiera una faceta así en ella: abierta, tierna, dulce, expresiva. Tampoco sería justo asegurar que ella no se ha preocupado por él o que no se lo ha demostrado a lo largo de los años en los que han trabajado hombro con hombro, porque realmente siempre ha habido mil maneras en las que ella le hace saber, a su modo, que le preocupa, que le importa, que busca mantenerlo sano y salvo todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, siempre ha sido a través de hechos muy precisos y en los que le marca su límite como compañeros y nada más; era –hasta hace relativamente poco- como si lo que hace por él, fuera de alguna manera lo que haría por cualquiera de su equipo; pero ahora todo es distinto y hasta un ciego lo podría percibir. Porque ya no es sólo con hechos, sino con palabras –por ahora escritas, pero palabras al fin y al cabo- como le demuestra lo que significa para ella lo que comparten. Palabras dirigidas específicamente a él, frecuentes, con una intención manifiesta, con la espera desesperada de una réplica, oculta entre cada letra. Frases que expresan clara y directamente que lo tiene presente, que está pensando en él, que…que lo extraña. Y este es el punto en el que Rick se levanta de su sillón ejecutivo como impulsado por una descarga eléctrica. Todo en él parece revestido de una energía nueva ante la sola certeza de que ella lo echa de menos y se lo está dejando saber así, sin reservas ni restricciones. Y a él también le hace falta Kate, muchísima, la necesita con desesperación y ansiedad ahora que en su mente empieza a abrirse camino firme una idea con la que ya casi había dejado de soñar siquiera; algo muy parecido a la certeza de que Kate le corresponde y, no sólo eso, sino que está decidida a recuperar el terreno perdido con él a como dé lugar. Y que Dios lo guarde, porque cuando Kate persigue un objetivo, no hay manera de que no lo cumpla. La idea de ese desafío implícito hace que Rick curve sus labios en una sonrisa que llega hasta su mirada de cielo. Para Rick Castle, la elección está hecha y no hay marcha atrás: si Kate Beckett está determinada a reconquistarlo, él lo está también a dejarse atrapar más temprano que tarde…y a disfrutar enormemente el placentero proceso de ser seducido por la mujer más extraordinaria que ha conocido en su vida.

Decide esperar un poco para responderle. Se propone ir a prepararse algo de comer y luego salir a pasear por la playa para centrar sus pensamientos en su musa y en la posibilidad de magia que se ha a empezado a desplegar ante a ellos a partir de que Kate se dispuso a abrirle su corazón, reabriendo con eso el de él.

Cuando el sol empieza a perderse en el horizonte, Rick está descalzo, sentado sobre la arena húmeda de la playa, con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano mientras por su mente se deslizan suave y plácidamente las palabras que ha cruzado con ella por escrito desde la noche anterior. El azul de sus ojos brillan con una certeza y una luz que sólo Kate es capaz de encenderles. De forma automática, sus manos teclean en su celular la respuesta que sabe que ella debe estar ansiando desde el medio día. Una emoción pura e intensa lo colma al pensar en que ha llegado el momento de dar rienda suelta al anhelo de perderse -por ahora- al menos en la caricia de su voz.

* * *

><p>-Esto amerita un brindis más, amiga, definitivamente –Lanie vuelve a levantar hacia Kate su copa con vino tinto mientras una mueca de satisfacción le transforma el rostro-. Más de una vez durante esta conversación he estado tentada a preguntarte que quién eres y qué hiciste con la Detective Beckett.<p>

Una carcajada compartida llena la sala del apartamento de Kate en el que las dos amigas han estado departiendo durante casi todas las horas de la tarde, hablando –tal y como lo había previsto la detective- de cierto escritor de novelas de misterio, por el momento ausente materialmente, pero presente como nunca en sus pensamientos.

-A este paso no va a haber manera de que te vayas a tu casa esta noche, Lane; ya no sé ni cuantos brindis hemos hecho esta tarde –Kate le advierte a la médico forense aunque sin demasiada convicción en su tono.

-No importa, amiga. La ocasión lo amerita. No sucede todos los días que tu obstinada amiga reconozca, al fin, que ama al hombre que ha sido su sombra durante cuatro años; y no sólo eso, sino que también está más que dispuesta a hacerlo caer en sus redes cueste lo que cueste.

La mirada de Kate vuelve a adquirir esa expresión soñadora que ha estado apareciendo y disimulándose intermitentemente a lo largo de la reunión con su mejor amiga. Tan pronto como su plática lo aborda directamente a él, sus ojos se llenan de una mágica mezcla de melancolía y anhelo que no pasa, ni por asomo, desapercibida para Lanie.

-Lanie, ¿tú crees que él esté dispuesto a darle a nuestra relación una nueva oportunidad a pesar de saber lo que casi estoy segura de que ahora sabe…que le mentí?

Ahora es un leve vestigio de inseguridad el que se asoma a las pupilas color chocolate de Kate y vuelve su voz casi inaudible. Y Lanie intenta encontrar las palabras que la impulsen a no ceder sin generar expectativas que pudieran, en algún momento, no cumplirse y dejarla desecha. Ella sabe bien que Kate aun tiene un largo camino que recorrer para recuperar la confianza de Castle y reconstruir su relación con él para luego llevarla a un nuevo nivel, pero sabe también que él ama a su amiga y que Kate debe empezar en algún punto y no claudicar hasta conseguir reconquistarlo.

-Kate, tu escritor te ama…está loco por ti –comienza Lanie en tono serio y con todo el tacto posible-; cualquiera puede darse cuenta de eso. Y ha esperado por ti con los brazos extendidos por más tiempo del que sería justo. Darse cuenta a estas alturas de que le mentiste en un punto tan crucial debió ser un golpe bajo que no ha de ser nada fácil pasar por alto. Estoy segura, conociéndote como te conozco, de que si tú estuvieras en su lugar, ya hace mucho te habrías rendido; y de que si él te hubiera mentido como tú lo has hecho con él y te dieras cuenta, no habría manera de que le respondieras ni un mensaje instantáneo. ¿O me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas –Kate apenas responde sin alzar la mirada, avergonzada al ver la situación desde un ángulo diferente del que la había estado viendo antes-. Sé que he sido injusta; que él ha tenido más paciencia y comprensión de la que merezco; y que no puedo culparlo por alejarse como ha estado haciéndolo cuando sé que yo misma hace mucho me habría dado por vencida si las cosas fueran al revés.

Hay un breve minuto de silencio en el que Lanie le permite a su amiga asentar sus propias afirmaciones y digerirlas. Luego es Kate quien retoma la palabra con una convicción renovada.

-No lo merezco después de todo por lo que lo he hecho pasar –y ante la mirada reprobadora de Lanie, se apresura a añadir-, pero si hay un hombre capaz de abrirme sus brazos y las puertas de su vida con todo y mis fallas, ése es Rick. Quiero luchar por recuperarlo, Lanie…y creo que él está dispuesto a perdonarme y a avanzar. Es todo lo que pido por ahora. Una oportunidad para recuperarlo.

Y como si desde la distancia Rick estuviera más que dispuesto a corroborar su disposición, el teléfono de Kate anuncia el mensaje; Lanie no intenta reprimir la sonrisa qule le causa el ver a Kate aferrarse al teléfono celular y activarlo desesperada, como si de ello dependiera su supervivencia. Y si la expresión facial de la detective Beckett se suavizó a penas escuchó el aviso, no hay manera de describir lo que pasa por su rostro mientras su mirada se posa en las líneas recién recibidas. Lanie no necesita ser adivina para saber quién es el remitente capaz de transfigurar a su amiga en cuestión de segundos. Segundos que se vuelven minutos sin que Kate logre borrar de su cara la mueca de emoción pura, y sin que sus ojos se desprendan de lo que ve en la pantalla de su dispositivo…como si intentara convencerse de que las palabras no van a desaparecer mientras no las ve. De modo que no le queda más remedio a la doctora Parish que intervenir y devolverla a la realidad.

-Kate, lo que va a venir pasando si sigues viendo eso, es que vas a desgastar las frases de tanto leerlas y entonces sí que van a esfumarse.

Es evidente la diversión detrás de las palabras de Lanie, pero parece que logran el efecto deseado cuando Kate levanta la vista con el ceño fruncido y una expresión casi de puchero en su preciosa cara.

-No lo digas ni de broma, Lane. De todas las palabras que Rick me ha dedicado desde que nos conocemos, éstas son las que menos quiero que se desvanezcan en la nada.

Y otra vez vuelven la emoción y la euforia a irradiar en estado puro por cada poro de la piel de Kate. Lo que conduce a su amiga a volver a la carga:

-Caramba, Kate…ese hombre te debe haber ofrecido el cielo o poco menos en ese mensaje para que te pongas así, y mira que ya es mucho decir que te hayas puesto más contenta; porque, para ser sinceras, con la alegría que has desplegado durante toda la tarde a causa de él, bastaría para mover al mundo durante la próxima década.

-Qué exagerada eres, Lane, por Dios; no es para tanto –Kate intenta defenderse aunque sin poner mucho empeño a la tarea y desmentida por el tono embelesado que no logra erradicar de su voz.

-Bueno, ¿me vas a decir que te escribió o no?

Kate, sabiendo que hay veces en las que es mejor rendirse ante la evidencia, no hace otra cosa más que extender su brazo hasta poner el celular de frente a su amiga para mostrarle, de primera mano, la causa de su excitación y de su desmedida emoción.

**_Te prometo comer bien, dormir bien y cuidarme. Pero cada pensamiento que produce mi mente mientras como o duermo o respiro, tiene dueña, sólo para que lo sepas. _****_Kate, la distancia se está volviendo imposible. Estoy llegando a mi límite. Al menos necesito escuchar tu voz. ¿Puedo llamarte? Si puedes y a la hora que tú me digas. Ah…y tu escritor favorito no te va a fallar. El trabajo está completo, gracias a mi musa, que sigue siendo infalible cuando de inspiración se trata. 7:13pm_**

-Wow…ese hombre sí que sabe cómo hacer magias con las palabras. No por nada es un "best-seller" consumado. Amiga, no hay que pensarle mucho para saber que te estás muriendo, ya no digo por responderle el mensaje, sino por marcarle tú a él de una vez y viajar a las nubes con solo escucharlo ¿verdad?

-¿Es tan obvio? –un tenue rubor le enciende las mejillas ante la mirada divertida de Lanie.

-Me preocuparía si no lo fuera, Kate –Lanie se vuelve a poner seria-. De verdad, no sabes el gusto que me da por los dos. Al fin se decidieron y parece que no va a haber manera de frenarlos…afortunadamente. Y, bueno, señorita, yo me despido porque si me quedo, corro el riesgo de sufrir un shock con tanta miel que se va a derramar por aquí.

Kate se despide de su amiga sin siquiera disimular su necesidad de quedarse a solas para poder hablar con Rick; luego de haberse hecho a la idea de que no tendría de él más que algunos mensajes durante tres días, la posibilidad de escucharlo casi que le abrió el cielo. Cierra la puerta tras de sí y con el teléfono aferrado a su pecho, como ha venido teniéndolo casi permanentemente durante las últimas horas, lo vuelve a activar para replicarle a Rick, indicándole que está lista para recibir su llamada. Tal y como dijo Lanie, si por ella fuera le marcaría sin más ni más y sin importar que le deje ver a las claras su desesperación por oírlo; pero una secreta anticipación se apodera de ella junto con un deseo incontenible de medir la ansiedad de él por llamarle.

**_Me parece que sé perfectamente de lo que hablas. Mi impaciencia alcanzó su nivel máximo hace muchísimo tiempo…y mi nostalgia también. Si no me he amarrado las manos para evitar llamarte es sólo porque no puedo hacerlo sola, pero mi fuerza de voluntad está justo a punto de ser abatida. Tengo el teléfono conmigo y no lo voy a soltar hasta que terminemos nuestra llamada; entonces lo dejaré descansar...probablemente. 7:29pm._**

Presiona 'enviar' y nunca como en este momento, la espera por una llamada se ha vuelto tan desesperada.

No alcanza siquiera a contar cinco respiraciones con la intención de calmarse y distraerse, cuando el celular suena y la imagen de Rick Castle le sonríe desde la pantalla. Por milagro el teléfono no se le resbala de las manos que de pronto sudan y tiemblan sin tenerle mucha piedad. Logra, con trabajos, atinar a tomar la llamada, y con la voz entrecortada y sin aliento por la emoción intensa, comienza lo que ruega por que sea el preámbulo de la plática más importante de su vida.

-Rick…

-Kate…al fin.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nos acercamos al momento culminante. Por favor, regálenme ustedes también sus palabras. Son importantes para mí, y desde ya se las agradezco. Un abrazo desde México,<strong>_

_**Val.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hola a todas. Antes de que procedan a leer este capítulo, permítanme agradecer a cada una de las personas que se han tomado la molestia de marcar esta historia como favorita, de seguirla o, muy especialmente, de dejar algún comentario para su servidora. De verdad, millones de gracias, sus palabras significan mucho para mí. A los y las lectores(as) silencios(as), también les agradezco infinitamente. Todos ustedes son la razón de que yo haga esto y siempre es reconfortante saber que vale la pena. Espero les guste lo que van a leer. Disfrútenlo.**

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Castle no es mi propiedad, sólo mi inspiración.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7.<strong>

-Rick…

-Kate…por fin.

Los nombres de los dos emergen en medio de exhalaciones de aire, como envueltos en una caricia, en el anhelo de acortar la distancia y el tiempo para poder hablarse en persona y no a través del teléfono. Kate se siente como si una parte del alma le volviera al cuerpo al escuchar a quien, en los últimos tiempos, le ha negado casi totalmente el placer de perderse en el sonido de su voz…un sonido que nunca supo lo necesario que es para ella hasta que tuvo que conformarse con su silencio. Los nervios se le arremolinan en el estómago, y la expectación ante lo que se avecina -luego de semanas de distanciamiento y de una noche en la que se reabrieron las puertas uno al otro- hace que las ideas se le atoren en algún punto entre la mente y la garganta. Es Rick quien sabe lo que hay que decir y cómo y cuándo decirlo; y Kate ruega en silencio porque ahora, como tantas otras veces, sea él quien le ofrezca una salida –o una entrada, mejor dicho- cuando a ella se le agota la iniciativa a causa de la emoción intensa y del temor agudo que le están volviendo la cabeza un caos.

Por su parte, Rick siente como el pulso se le acelera y como las esperanzas que ha intentado desesperadamente contener en las recientes horas se sueltan y vuelvan, liberadas por la dulzura que se desborda con tan sólo la emisión de su nombre en labios de Kate. Daría lo que fuera por poder ver su cara cuando entró su llamada y al escucharlo. Casi puede imaginarse las mejillas cubiertas de un rosa intenso o de un rojo suave; los ojos brillantes, esforzándose por retener las lágrimas que los sentimientos emergiendo intentan poner afuera; sus manos tan titubeantes y temblorosas como las de él mismo al manipular el celular; su pecho subiendo y bajando a un ritmo ligeramente más rápido del normal en virtud del vendaval de sensaciones que desde siempre se han despertado en sus cuerpos ante la mera cercanía del otro. Cercanía misma que en este preciso momento no existe, al menos no físicamente, porque están a muchos más kilómetros de distancia de los que él quisiera, pero que está siendo reemplazada por una intimidad emocional mucho más manifiesta que la que han llegado a demostrarse en los cuatro años que tienen de conocerse. Es tanta la alegría de escuchar su voz luego de haber casi llegado a la determinación, no hace más de dos días, de prácticamente dejar de verla, que siente como si un nudo de sensaciones muy intensas le estrangulara la garganta, dejándolo sin palabras. Pero las busca desesperadamente en medio de su euforia, porque ese sexto sentido, tan refinado en lo que a ella respecta, le avisa que la mujer al otro lado de la línea está tan ahogada por sus emociones como lo está él, y que espera que la rescate y la guíe hasta donde han de encontrarse para decir todo cuanto quieren decirse. Y hoy menos que nunca va a defraudarla, por lo que fuerza a su cerebro para que se imponga a la cortina de humo creada por todo lo que ella es capaz de despertar en él, y entra en materia sin querer postergar más el placer de dejarse caer en las redes de su musa.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que estas han sido las veinticuatro horas más largas para mí, Kate? Ya no estoy muy seguro de que haya sido una buena idea venir a los Hamptons.

_Al menos no sin ti. Preferiría mil veces estar platicando contigo frente a la playa, viendo la puesta de sol a tu lado. _Su mente sigue su propio hilo en la conversación, aunque su boca aun se mantenga cautelosa y expectante.

-Sí. Sí te creo. Es más, estoy bastante familiarizada con esa sensación de impaciencia a estas alturas. ¿Me creerías tú si te digo que más de una vez a lo largo de este día he tenido que luchar contra la tentación de tomar carretera e ir a secuestrarte en tu propia casa de playa?

Wow. Realmente Kate está dispuesta a llegar a donde sea necesario por reclamar lo que, evidentemente, considera suyo; y en Rick, esas palabras no hacen sino reafirmar su decisión de dejarse conquistar por ella. Siempre ha amado cada faceta de esa mujer, incluso las más oscuras o dolorosas; pero ese lado de ella que está emergiendo hacia la superficie, sin censuras ni restricciones para que él pueda alcanzarla, es el último eslabón de la cadena, el tramo que cierra el círculo en el que han de envolverse los dos, finalmente y después de tanto, si todo sigue como va hasta ahora. Puede que aun haya muchas cosas en las cuales deberán trabajar a lo largo del camino, pero mientras tengan voluntad y se tengan el uno al otro, sobre la marcha irán abatiendo obstáculos. Un suspiro bastante audible al otro lado de la línea lo saca de su ensoñación, pero esta vez sólo para reubicarlo en una realidad tan dulce o más que sus fantasías.

-¿Y qué fue lo que te detuvo? Si pudiera saberse…

-Una promesa que no quiero romper, Rick. Aún cuando me cueste un triunfo mantenerme donde estoy en vez de correr hacia donde quisiera con todas mis ganas estar. Por ahora, cumplir mi palabra y recobrar la confianza de la persona a quien se la di, es más importante para mí que mis propios deseos.

Kate sabe bien que el vino debe haber anulado los últimos filtros de su mente, provocando que sus ideas y deseos más profundos salgan en su estado más puro. Pero no le importa; quien está escuchándolos es él…ni más ni menos que el hombre que, con paso firme pero seguro, ha encontrado el camino hacia esa parte de su vida y de su corazón a la que nunca, ningún otro hombre ha tenido acceso. El que con infinita paciencia y con todo el cuidado del mundo, ha derribado sus muros, doblando sus defensas; el único capaz de tomar entre sus manos la esfera frágil del cristal que contiene sus sentimientos y sus miedos, de cuidarla con su propia vida y de protegerla hasta del daño que ella misma pudiera hacerles. Definitivamente sus palabras, su vida, su corazón y su alma no pueden llegar a mejor destino; así que, tras años de contención y silencios, hoy es el momento de verter en su escritor hasta la última gota de su esencia y esperar a cambio lo único que siempre ha recibido de Rick: su amor incondicional e inagotable.

-Y yo te agradezco de verdad que hayas aceptado darme el espacio y el tiempo que te pedí a pesar de querer estar…en un lugar distinto de donde estás, Kate. Eso también significa mucho para mí y me deja ver claramente la importancia que tengo para ti. El hecho de que estés dispuesta a esperar por mí, dice más que mil palabras; pero…

-¿Pero…? –el miedo de Kate se palpa tras las dos sílabas sin necesidad de ningún esfuerzo.

-Pero no puedo más, Kate. Esa es la verdad. Han sido semanas atroces las últimas y, francamente yo…

Hay un silencio tenso en el que no se escuchan ni las respiraciones. Sólo un temor sordo y agudo atraviesa la distancia y hace que se arrastren los segundos, volviéndolos pesados como si fueran horas. Kate quiere saber, pero está aterrada de preguntar por pánico a la potencial respuesta. De pronto sudan otra vez sus manos y la vista se vuelve borrosa por la aprensión que le oprima el pecho y le acelera el pulso. La hora de la verdad llegó. Esta vez no hay rodeos, ni preámbulos, ni conversaciones inocuas tras las cuales esconder las verdades para postergarlas indefinidamente. No hace ni cinco minutos que la llamó y ya están entrando a terrenos resbaladizos en los que teme hundirse…y perderlo. Pero en esos momentos cruciales, la epifanía llega y dos hechos irrefutables se hacen presentes en medio del humo denso de la angustia y la incertidumbre; uno: aunque tiene miedo, también siente alivio al estar, al fin, teniendo esta conversación con él. Dos: puede que nunca se considere a sí misma preparada para dar este gran salto, pero eso no significa que no esté lista para hacerlo. Y lo va a hacer.

-¿Tú…qué, Rick?

-Yo necesito saber por qué, Kate.

Un sudor frío empieza a descender por la espina dorsal de Kate, acompañado de un escalofrío que la estremece. Empieza a caminar hacia el sofá de la sala. Desde que la conversación dio inicio, no había sido capaz de moverse de la puerta principal en la que estaba recargada. Pero ahora siente como si las piernas se le volvieran de gelatina y una sensación de mareo y debilidad le invadiera cada célula del cuerpo. No importa cuánto se haya mentalizado para llegar a este punto con él –el de las confesiones culposas y las dolorosas verdades-, la realidad es que vivirlo es mucho peor de lo que haya podido imaginarse. Es como tener el péndulo sobre su cabeza y sentir que su vida pende de un hilo; es sentir que lo que va a suceder en los próximos minutos puede marcar la vida de los dos, para bien o para mal, de forma definitiva. Como sea ya no hay marcha atrás y lo que ha de ser, que sea de una vez. Cierra los ojos, toma aire y sigue. No hay necesidad de que él sea más explícito; los dos saben bien de lo que está hablando.

-Por miedo. Es la única forma que encuentro de ponerlo en una sola palabra que te dé a entender mi intención de no evadir más el tema, Rick. Pero me temo que la explicación es mucho más larga y complicada que eso. Y quiero dártela. Los dos nos debemos eso.

La respiración de Rick se oye pesada y lenta al otro extremo del teléfono. Kate puede imaginar claramente la expresión de su cara como un reflejo del trabajo de su mente que intenta encontrar el autocontrol suficiente para seguir oyéndola a pesar del dolor y del coraje que resurgen con su resabio amargo.

-Sí, Kate. Nos lo debemos. La pregunta es ¿de verdad estás dispuesta a saldar esa deuda? Necesito escuchar esa respuesta, no sólo leerla.

-Absolutamente dispuesta, Rick. Llevo días enteros y eternos pensando en que daría hasta lo que no tengo por la sola oportunidad de explicarte mis razones para…hacer lo que hice. O, dicho con mayor exactitud, para no hacer lo que no hice. Sólo permítemelo y, me tarde lo que me tarde y me cueste lo que me cueste, voy a intentar hacerte comprender lo que sé que probablemente sea imperdonable e incomprensible. Sé que te pido demasiado, como siempre…

-No, Kate, no es demasiado. Y no es nada que no esté dispuesto a darte. Como te lo dije anoche, al menos en beneficio de nuestra amistad nos merecemos esas explicaciones. Y quiero que nos las concedamos. Sólo a partir de la verdad podremos pensar en avanzar…juntos o no.

Kate deja escapar las lágrimas que con trabajos ha estado reprimiendo desde hace varios minutos. Se le escapa un sollozo que no intenta ni siquiera esconderle. Está en el punto en el que quería estar; en el que merece estar; pero eso no hace que duela menos, que asuste menos, que amenace menos. Es ahora o nunca el momento de desprenderse de esa cobardía que casi le cuesta lo que más ha amado.

-Rick, escúchame. Sólo escúchame, por favor. Llegar a la conclusión que voy a confesarte, de la manera más concreta y simple que pueda, me ha tomado meses de confrontarme conmigo misma; meses de asistir a sesiones de psicoterapia durante las cuales he tenido que librar batallas aun más duras que aquélla en la que luché por mi vida hace casi un año. En ese largo y extenuante proceso he aprendido que no hay batalla más difícil que la que se pelea contra uno mismo. He tenido que encarar mis demonios, de uno por uno, voluntariamente, dispuesta a batirme contra ellos con mi mente puesta en un solo objetivo: ser más de lo que era hasta entonces; ser más y ser mejor…por mí y por ti.

Al llegar ahí, su voz ya está rota. Los sollozos entrecortan las palabras que, sin embargo suenan firmes y seguras; dirigidas con precisión deliberada hacia el único ser en este mundo que pudiera ser capaz de entenderlas; de perdonarla y aceptarla a pesar de todo lo que esas confesiones implican.

Rick, por su parte, se deja caer sobre el sillón frente a su escritorio como si todo el peso del remordimiento cayera sobre sus hombros, empujando los remanentes de la rabia y las dudas hasta el último rincón de su alma y de su mente. Son demasiadas revelaciones detrás de unas cuantas frases. Es mucho lo que puede alcanzar a ver y a entender detrás del sólo hecho de que ella esté admitiendo ante él siquiera una de esas debilidades, así, abiertamente, con el corazón en la mano. Si alguna prueba más necesitaba para que se restaurara la fe y la admiración por su compañera, Kate se la acaba de dar sin titubeos. A pesar de que las preguntas hierven en su cabeza y casi se atropellan por hallar salida, Rick se mantiene en silencio, dejándola hablar a ella. La conoce lo bastante como para saber que interrumpirla sería bloquear un flujo que muy difícilmente suele dejarse libre. Reclina su espalda sobre el respaldo del sillón y su cabeza se recarga hacia atrás, mientras que apenas si mantiene su respiración al mínimo en espera de que ella recolecte la energía suficiente para seguir.

-Durante años no fui capaz de ser otra cosa más allá de la hija de una mujer asesinada, en búsqueda de justicia. Intentar resolver el crimen por el que ella murió, había sido desde entonces lo que me definía como persona, lo único que me daba propósito…hasta el momento en que te conocí y, lentamente, fuiste cambiando ese enfoque desde el cual yo veía al mundo. Tú has sido la única persona que pudo abrirse camino entre mis muros sin claudicar ni pedir nada a cambio. No tienes idea de la forma en que tú has tocado mi vida, Rick. Casi desde el principio de nuestra relación fui consciente de que tú no estabas de paso; y esa certeza me impresionó tanto como me asustó. Yo no permitía la entrada de nadie en mi intimidad porque así no me exponía a perderlo como me pasó antes. Royce fue el único hombre al que me permití amar y me dejó; lastimada, hecha pedazos y decidida a no darle a ningún otro la oportunidad de destrozarme. Mi padre me dejó sola cuando más lo necesitaba; y esa fue otra pérdida de la que tuve que reponerme, y que me volvió reacia a mostrarme vulnerable. Luego llegas tú y rompes todos los paradigmas, derribas las barreras de una por una, y me haces reír, creer, soñar, sentir…a pesar de mí y de todos mis intentos por no perderme en la luz que desprendes. Luché por años, pero no contra tus sentimientos, sino contra lo que despertabas en mí. Y tú siempre me entendías sin necesidad de palabras; siempre estuviste dispuesto a esperarme sin transgredir jamás los límites que yo ponía. Yo me acomodé a esa situación, egoístamente, lo sé…y lo lamento. Pero te puedo asegurar que, más de una vez, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que presionaras más allá de mis propias fronteras, que me dijeras lo que sentías, aunque después no supiera qué hacer con eso. No fue nunca de ti de quien huía, Castle, sino de mis miedos y mis fantasmas. Cuando al fin me confesaste tus sentimientos, estando yo al borde de la muerte, fue como si mi mejor sueño se realizara en medio de mis peores pesadillas. El dolor de la pérdida, el pánico, la angustia, y la sed de justicia despertaron con nuevos bríos; mi recuperación física fue un infierno, Rick. No puedes ni imaginarlo. Pero detrás de ese calvario estaba el terror a un nuevo atentado; la vergüenza que implica, para alguien como yo, el tener que depender de los demás; y, encima de todo eso, estaba el miedo sordo e implacable a arrastrarte en mi caída y llegar a ser la responsable si algo te pasara. Por favor no creas ni por un instante que deliberadamente yo decidía no llamarte, porque no fue así. Cada día era largo y penoso, y tenía que esforzarme por poner siquiera un pie delante del otro, soportar dolores atroces y rogar al cielo por unas horas de sueño sin pesadillas. Así se sucedía el tiempo y mi cabeza no daba para más. Pero lo único que sostenía en medio de la tempestad eran tus palabras resonando en mi mente. La certeza de tu amor por mí. La esperanza de algún día merecerte y merecer la gracia de decirte que…que yo también te amo.

Las lágrimas se derraman como un torrente liberador; como el desahogo que deja limpios los caminos…listos para ser recorridos mano con mano, a la luz de la verdad. Kate ya no retiene nada, ya no esconde nada, ya no deja nada para sí misma, porque no tiene caso. Cada fibra de su ser lo quiere a él, lo necesita a él, lo anhela a él. Y desea merecerlo como nunca antes ha deseado nada. Si para recuperar su confianza y su amor, tiene que desnudarle el alma y ponerla a su resguardo, está dispuesta a hacerlo una vez y todas las que hagan falta. Lo más duro ya pasó y aun sigue pensando que hubiera preferido confesarle su amor antes que su mentira; pero ya no importa. Da igual si ha sido por teléfono y empujada por la dolorosa posibilidad de perderlo, lo único que le importa es que ya no hay interferencias entre ellos; que se siente descansada y depurada, lista para empezar una etapa nueva junto a él, si Rick así lo quiere. Ahora sólo tiene que escuchar el veredicto…y aceptarlo. Y la espera no dura mucho. La voz de Castle llega a ella entrecortada por un llanto silencioso, pero dulce y conmovida.

-Kate, perdóname.

-¿Por qué? Tú no has hecho otra cosa que tenerme una paciencia que no merezco.

-No digas eso. Tú mereces todo lo que he sido capaz de darte y mucho más. Perdóname por mi estupidez al encerrarme en mí mismo y huir de ti en vez de encararte y preguntar. Hemos pasado semanas terribles, imaginando lo peor, todo por mi necedad. Lo siento, de verdad lo siento.

-Yo…lamento mucho mis mentiras por omisión. Como tú dijiste, no fue inteligente, ni valiente. Sólo fue…cobarde. Y casi me cuesta lo más importante de mi vida.

-Kate… ¿es verdad lo que dijiste?

-Sí. Es la verdad con la que más me interesa que te quedes, Rick. Si mentí al decir que no recordaba, no fue nunca porque no te correspondiera. Fue miedo, fue falta de valor, fue necesidad de tiempo para sanar…pero nunca fue porque no sintiera lo mismo.

Y entonces el escritor se queda sin palabras. Hay tanto que quisiera decir y más que quisiera hacer, pero la tiene tan condenadamente lejos y la necesita tan imposiblemente cerca, que maldice la hora en la que decidió salirse de la sala de observación de la 12 sin decirle nada; maldice el momento en que decidió callarse y portarse como un cretino en vez de confrontarla; maldice el desdichado impulso de largarse a los Hamptons en lugar de correr hacia ella y sostener esa conversación decisva cara a cara. Pero no hay manera en este mundo de que pase otra noche más lejos de ella, sin abrazarla y ofrecerle consuelo tardío por todo ese vía crucis que ha tenido que caminar sola. Son las nueve de la noche y así pudieran ser las dos de la madrugada, no hay tiempo ni distancia que puedan mantenerlo lejos de ella, hoy menos que nunca. Kate se merece todo lo que él pueda darle para compensar su conducta de los últimos días. Y merece también la verdad que él guarda celosamente. Las consecuencias sólo Dios las sabe, pero no va a dejar que el polvo siga acumulándose sobre su secreto junto con las probabilidades de que éste les haga más daño. La mujer a la que ama con desesperación acaba de darle una lección de honestidad y confianza que lo obliga a pagar con moneda del mismo calibre. Así que no hay más que pensar. El camino lo espera y, al final de él, el más caro de sus sueños. Le dará la sorpresa…terminarán de hablar, y luego, con suerte, emprenderán el nuevo camino juntos.

-Kate, gracias. Lo que me has dado hoy no tiene comparación ni precedente. Y no sé cómo explicar que quisiera decirte muchas cosas pero, otra vez, éste no es el medio. Necesito decírtelas teniéndote frente a mí…si tú quieres. Quiero decir, ¿podrías esperarme a que volviera… Para retomar esta conversación?

Rick puede percibir la decepción y la pena que emanan de Kate, aun a la distancia. Siente el impulso loco de sacarla de su miseria y contarle sus planes, pero se muerde la lengua y guarda silencio, mientras una sonrisa indulgente sube hasta sus ojos al imaginar la reacción de su musa cuando descubra la motivación detrás de la tortura a la que va a someterla por un par de horas más. La voz de su amada le llega envuelta en un inútil intento de parecer animada, pero que no alcanza a pintarse más que de una quieta resignación.

-Claro que puedo esperarte. Todo el tiempo que sea necesario ¿recuerdas? Esa fue la promesa y voy a cumplirla. De cualquier manera, para mí es un alivio y un gran logro todo lo que te he dicho hoy, Rick. Lo demás puede esperar. ¿Cómo va la escritura? ¿Has comido y dormido bien?

La maniobra de evasión entra en acción y los dos lo saben. Rick sabe que ella no quiere presionarlo ni comprometerlo, y que busca el cambio de tema para ocultar que le duele la espera y el aparente y moderado grado de indiferencia con el que su compañero ha recibido todo cuanto ella le ha confiado hoy; y Kate sabe que Castle lo sabe, e intenta no ahondar más en una postergación que la está lastimando. Pero él se mantiene firme, esperando que el resultado final la haga tan feliz que pueda perdonarle esta mentira más despiadada que piadosa…y una omisión más.

-Ya terminé lo que tenía que entregar a Gina, afortunadamente. Ya estoy libre, por ahora al menos. Y te doy mi palabra de que he comido y dormido como un buen niño. De hecho, me he portado tan bien que creo que me merezco un premio.

-Mmmm…un premio… Bueno, ya veremos. Si sigues comportándote, discutiremos ese punto, ¿de acuerdo?

-Totalmente. Y te aseguro que el resultado de esa discusión será a mi favor.

-Cuando nos volvamos a ver, seré yo quien decida al respecto. Por ahora, quizá sea mejor que vayamos a descansar. Tengo la impresión de que los dos necesitamos todo ese sueño que durante el último mes nos hemos venido negando.

El tono de la plática ha vuelto a ser ligero, aunque el desencanto de Kate casi puede tocarse, así como también su feroz intento por ocultarlo y volver al intercambio fácil y fluido que es usual entre ellos. Rick se promete que en cuestión de horas le devolverá la sonrisa completa; y que, mientras tanto, le dará algo a qué aferrarse. Por lo pronto –sólo por lo pronto- debe dejarla ir para poder poner en acción su plan.

-Es muy temprano para dormir; aún tengo algo qué hacer por hoy, pero si tu intención es ir a acostarte de una vez, te deseo dulces sueños y, otra vez, muchas gracias por…por todo, Kate. Esperaba lo peor para este fin de semana, pero gracias a ti está siendo uno de los mejores. Seguiremos en contacto hasta que volvamos a vernos ¿verdad?

-Gracias a ti… Por darme otra oportunidad. Que tengas una linda noche. Y por supuesto que seguimos en contacto. No sé cómo podría soportar el tiempo que falta para verte sin saber nada de ti.

-Entonces tenemos un trato. Hasta pronto, Kate.

-Hasta pronto, Rick.

* * *

><p>Rick termina la llamada y no se da tiempo ni de saborear el "yo también te amo" que lo elevó hasta el séptimo cielo desde que Kate se lo dijo entre lágrimas; ya tendrá tiempo de escuchárselo decir mirándose a los ojos. Pero para eso debe darse prisa en rehacer su maleta y tomar carretera si quiere estar ante su puerta antes de que su detective realmente se duerma. Claro que antes debe cerciorarse de mantenerla despierta y pensándolo mientras llega hasta ella. Así que, sin detenerse a disfrutar su nueva realidad, pone manos a la obra.<p>

* * *

><p>En tanto que en New York, Kate deja el teléfono sobre la mesa de centro de su sala y se acuesta en el sofá, secando los rescoldos de las lágrimas que afloraron sin permiso a lo largo de toda la llamada con Rick. Ella sí que se concede todo el tiempo y espacio para recapitular, paso por paso, todo lo ocurrido con él recientemente. La tranquilidad que la invade no se compara a ninguna otra sensación que antes haya experimentado; su conciencia se ha silenciado, regalándole un reposo tal a su alma, que le permite soñar despierta, cultivar la ilusión de que lo mejor está por venir, de que el tiempo pasará rápido y Rick volverá pronto a su lado para escuchar de sus labios decirle que lo ama. Se siente un poco insegura ante la parca reacción de su compañero luego de que ella monoplizó la conversación, pero se obliga a sí misma a ver el vaso "medio lleno" y a pensar que, comparado con la situación en la que se encontraban hace cuarenta y ocho horas, el estatus de su relación ahora mismo, es definitivamente mucho mejor. Así que se concede la gracia de disfrutar, de creer y de sentirse feliz. Y en esas divagaciones se hunde, cuando el teléfono fijo suena. Es el conserje, avisándole que hay un repartidor esperando en el vestíbulo del edificio con una entrega para ella.<p>

Cuando Kate baja para ver de qué se trata, se queda muda por la sorpresa y la emoción. Un ramo de flores exquisito es puesto en sus manos, y con esfuerzos sale ella de su estupor para firmar de recibido y agradecer al muchacho que llevó el encargo.

Una vez en su departamento, y dejando escapar un suspiro capaz de conmover a la mismísima estatua de la libertad, Kate retira la tarjeta sólo para confirmar lo que ya sabe; el nombre de su destinatario no puede ser otro que el de un célebre y apuesto escritor por el que ella se bebe los vientos y al que tiene la suerte de servir como fuente de inspiración. Abre el pequeño sobre e, impreso en papel blanco, un solitario párrafo -digno sólo de su autor favorito- le alegra el desvelo…y la vida.

**_La noche aún es muy joven y soñar contigo no basta. La única razón por lo que valdría la pena ir a la cama temprano sería para velar tu sueño; para ahuyentar tus pesadillas; para decirte al oído lo inmensamente feliz que me has hecho hoy con cuatro simples palabras. Gracias…siempre._**

**_Rick C._**

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Desde ya, otra vez gracias por su retroalimentación. Felíz CastleLunes de CaskettBoda. Abrazos desde México.<em>**

**_Val._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Castle no es mi propiedad, sólo mi inspiración.**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8.<p>

Promesas. Kate jamás creyó ser del tipo de persona que pudiera sobrevivir a base de promesas, por más dulces que éstas fueran. Pero como siempre, tratándose de Richard Castle, está visto que, viniendo de él, una mera posibilidad basta para iluminarle las horas, los días, la vida…y, en este caso, la larga espera que tiene por delante. La detective se da cuenta de que desde hace veinticuatro horas, Rick la mantiene respirando con más ligereza y funcionando con más facilidad de la que ella misma ha podido procurarse durante las últimas tormentosas semanas. Y todo gracias a la magia de las posibilidades y las promesas. La noche anterior apenas si le dio su palabra de que volverían a verse pronto para hablar, y con eso bastó para sumirla en un sueño reparador y libre de sobresaltos; hoy, con un puñado de letras repartidas sabiamente en un rectángulo de cartón blanco, más una refinada y sobria mezcla de flores, Rick la tiene embriagada con imágenes de ensueño implícitas en su mensaje. Imágenes de ellos dos, juntos, abrazados en medio de la noche, susurrándose ternuras , desnudando sus más íntimos pensamientos y deseos además de sus cuerpos.

Hace media hora que llegó el ramo de flores y Kate no ha podido lograr que su cerebro salga del delicioso letargo en el que vuelve a sumirse cada vez que relee la tarjeta. Su imaginación está desbocada y su cuerpo reacciona ante las escenas que parpadean en su mente febril. Lo más a lo que pudo llegar, luego de que sus pies se despegaran del suelo y sus pensamientos de la realidad –a causa del "detalle" romántico de Rick-, fue a teclear un mensaje de agradecimiento que espera y haga justicia, aunque sea medianamente, al impacto que su escritor le provocó con el inesperado obsequio.

**_Cierto, la noche apenas empieza y, a partir de este momento, promete ser larga y cargada de esos sueños que se sueñan con los ojos bien abiertos. Si se me concediera un deseo, pediría poder compartir el encanto de estas horas…contigo. Si querías asegurarte de que mi noche fuera dulce, el éxito ha sido rotundo. Gracias por las flores. Prometo que hallaré una forma de devolverte el favor. _**

No ha habido respuesta. Vagamente Kate recuerda haber escuchado a Rick decir que aun tenía algo qué hacer hoy. También recuerda que él le aseguró que lo que debía entregar a su editora ya estaba terminado. ¿Entonces qué puede estar haciendo a estas horas? ¿Y con quién? El ramalazo de la duda y los celos, aunque es fugaz, hiere hondo. Pero casi al instante, Kate se obliga a desprenderse de los recelos y el miedo. Un hombre que tiene esas atenciones para ella desde la distancia y bajo las actuales circunstancias, sería incapaz de andar buscando entretenimiento en otro lado y con otra persona; menos aún después de las conversaciones a corazón abierto que han sostenido últimamente. Después de todo, ni siquiera Jacinda –con todo y su innegable atractivo visual- logró la proeza de llevarlo a su cama; así que no es tiempo para ceder a los pensamientos negativos que nacen de la desesperación por no tenerlo a la vista.

Kate vuelve a verificar la pantalla de su teléfono en espera de que haya alguna noticia de él; el reloj del dispositivo le indica que apenas hace cuarenta y cinco minutos exactos que le envío el texto y que aún no es momento de empezar a inquietarse por la falta de respuesta. Se pone de pie para dirigirse a la cocina a servirse otra copa de vino que la acompañe en su vigilia, cuando el conserje vuelve a llamarla, anunciándole el arribo de una entrega más.

Se trata de otro ramo precioso, con rosas de todos los colores imaginables, arreglado con refinado gusto, muy al estilo de Richard Castle. Kate lo coloca en un vaso de cristal justo a un lado del anterior, mientras los contempla a ambos con lágrimas que pugnan por dejar sus ojos. La nueva dedicatoria yace entre en sus manos, dentro del sobre aun, y Kate se permite un momento de absoluto abandono, de éxtasis, de felicidad genuina. Predispone su ánimo –ya de por sí instalado definitivamente en las nubes- para recibir una dosis más, concentrada y en estado puro, del romanticismo de Rick. Nunca las palabras de su escritor le han fallado, pero hoy, están obrando auténticos milagros en su alma maltrecha. Finalmente pone frente a sí la nota que acompaña al segundo arreglo floral y ahora sí sus ojos liberan esas gotas saladas y tibias a las que ella deja rodar libres por sus mejillas.

**_Te extraño, Kate. Y quiero pensar que tú también me echas de menos. Que los minutos están volviéndose tan largos para ti como están siéndolo para mí. Nunca un camino se me había hecho tan lento…pero lo único que me mantiene recorriéndolo, es que me va a llevar a un destino que he perseguido desde hace mucho tiempo. _**

**_Rick C._**

¡¿Qué si lo echa de menos?! Como si fuera posible dejar de pensar en el minuto en que pueda volver a estar frente a él. Si desde la noche anterior no hay más deseo que ése invadiendo sus pensamientos; eso y el hecho de que faltan lo que parecen eternidades para reencontrarse con su compañero y luchar con todas sus fuerzas por volverlo algo más. Hablar de caminos lentos y minutos largos es casi un eufemismo, considerando que entre ella y el día en que volverá a hablar con él personalmente, se atraviesan muchas más horas de las que quisiera. Y si bien esas flores que adornan la mesa de centro de su sala y las notas que las acompañan son una bienvenida y necesaria muestra de que el Castle enamorado y detallista está de vuelta para ella –y espera que sólo para ella-, por otro lado son también un combustible que inflama la llama de su impaciencia y su ansiedad por verlo. No es la primera vez que la atraviesa de lado a lado el irrefrenable deseo de tenerlo en frente para comérselo a besos que lo dejen sin aliento y con la mente en blanco. No concibe realmente como tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para reprimirse durante cuatro años, teniendo a su lado todo el esplendor de ese hombre -que tiene el poder de fundir un témpano de hielo a punta de su puro encanto personal-, intentando ganarse su corazón y sin ceder ella ni un centímetro por la indecisión y el miedo.

* * *

><p>Definitivamente, el tiempo esta vez no está obrando a su favor y Kate lo sabe. Cuando Richard Castle entró en su vida, obligándola a dejarse seguir por él y volviéndola su musa, la detective no tardó mucho en percatarse de que su escritor logró hacerla esperar por cada día de trabajo, no sólo con la pasión y la entrega con los que siempre abordó Kate su tarea de brindar justicia a las víctimas, sino con entusiasmo, con unas ganas -siempre muy bien disimuladas- de llegar a la comisaría o a una escena del crimen, todo porque ahí iba a encontrarse con Rick; y al verlo, sin duda alguna, él se encargaría de hacerla reír, de cuidarle la espalda, de vigilar que comiera y descansara, de hacerle amenas las interminables jornadas de papeleo en las que, si bien siempre se ha negado a brindarle ayuda, también es cierto que siempre basta con el hecho de que él esté sentado a su lado, contemplándola como si quisiera llegar al mismo centro de su ser y como si fuera ella lo más valioso y preciado del universo, para hacerle más tolerables las horas de relativa inactividad. Gracias a Rick, todo el tiempo dedicado a una tarea tan dura y cruda como la de resolver homicidios, se pasa sin pensarlo, sin aburrimiento, sin la natural penumbra que suele rodear una labor tan penosa como la de la policía. Junto a su compañero, las horas siempre fluyen y se escapan entre los dedos…pero hoy, sin él, no hacen otra cosa que atormentarla con su aletargadora marcha. Lo que daría Kate ahora por poder tele transportarse –tal y como Rick afirma que es posible según sus locas teorías- y viajar hasta el punto de reencuentro. Se ríe para sí misma ante semejante pensamiento mientras se dice en un tono que pretende ser recriminatorio que, definitivamente, el amor sí que la está transformando.<p>

Tiene que haber alguna forma de distraerse mientras llega el sueño, dado que –por el momento- el motivo de sus desvelos no está disponible para hablar por teléfono. Si bien esa sería la distracción favorita de Kate y la mejor manera de garantizarle una noche de descanso, sin pesadillas ni sobresaltos, por ahora tendrá que buscarse algo más que la arrulle y le calme la excitación provocada por el inopinado arribo de las flores. Toma su celular y busca la aplicación que almacena las fotografías capturadas y recibidas por el dispositivo; luego se dirige a una carpeta especial etiquetada como "RC", y su mirada brilla en cuanto las tomas empiezan a desfilar ante sus ojos.

Todas son fotografías que alguien más hizo de ellos dos, la mayoría sin que se dieran cuenta. Son escenas espontáneas, congeladas por la lente en el momento preciso, que alguno de sus compañeros tomó y le hizo favor de enviarle acompañada de las inevitables bromas que siempre han rodeado la relación de Kate y Rick en la 12. En una de ellas, Rick está en su silla, recargando su mentón sobre la palma de su mano, con el codo descansando en el escritorio mientras le presta toda su atención a lo que Kate está diciéndole. La mirada de adoración y amor es evidente aun a través de la cámara; y la expresión de ella no es muy diferente. Para variar, la sintonía es perfecta. Kate siente que el pecho se le contrae ante el peso de lo que pudo haber sido; la asusta la mera posibilidad de que él acabara saliendo de su vida, cansado de sus omisiones y de seguir esperando por ella. Una vez más se recuerda que no es momento de dar cabida a ideas negativas, así que mejor sigue haciendo deslizar las fotos una tras otra para entibiarse el alma y apaciguar sus ánimos alterados ante la perspectiva de la larga espera.

Siente que sus ojos le escuecen con el ardor de las lágrimas cuando otra captura le llena la vista. Es una fotografía que Lanie tomó de ellos dos, hace meses en el bar de Rick. Ni siquiera recuerda el motivo de la celebración; están en la barra sentados uno al lado del otro. Rick tiene la cabeza inclinada hacia el oído de ella, como si estuviera contándole un secreto; Kate tiene el torso ligeramente volteado hacia él y las manos sujetándole el brazo a fin de mantenerlo cerca; su cabeza está erguida levemente, permitiendo que su oído quede cerca de la boca susurrante de Rick, y la expresión de ella lo dice todo.

No sabe bien qué pudo haber llevado a Castle a pensar, aunque fuera por un momento, que ella no correspondía sus sentimientos; realmente no se explica cómo pudo dudar del profundo amor que le inspira cuando su rostro suele, invariablemente, hablar por ella, transfigurándose con un amor imposible de esconder cada vez que estan juntos. La mirada y la sonrisa que Kate le dedica a él, no se la ha dado nunca a nadie más, y Rick tiene que haberse dado cuenta de eso…y si no le ha quedado claro, ella se va a encargar de que así sea. El paseo por el camino de los buenos recuerdos sigue a través de las fotografías. La constante es siempre las miradas enlazadas de ellos dos, diciéndose sin palabras lo que desde hace mucho tiempo se han guardado corazón adentro. Ahora entiende Kate porque para todo mundo era sólo cuestión de tiempo que cayeran uno en brazos del otro. Cualquiera que los vea interactuar puede ver que hay una química innegable fluyendo entre el escritor y su musa, por más que ellos dos se hayan empeñado en ocultárselo a sí mismos y al otro.

* * *

><p>Al final, afortunadamente, Kate se desconectó de la noción del tiempo, dispersa en las sensaciones que se intensificaron al revivir momentos muy especiales compartidos con quien siempre será el dueño de sus sonrisas, de la ternura de su mirada y de los millones de besos reprimidos que suelen ver la luz en forma de resignados suspiros. Con la vista extraviada en la blancura inmaculada del techo de su sala; recostada con la cabeza sobre el brazo del sillón y el teléfono abandonado en algún resquicio entre la montaña de cojines amontonados en el suelo, Kate definitivamente sí sueña con los ojos abiertos; y el delirio en el que divaga ha de estar tejido con felicidad y magia, porque le toma mucho más esfuerzo del necesario librarse de esas redes y darse cuenta de que, por tercera vez durante la noche, su teléfono fijo exige su atención.<p>

Cuando al fin su cerebro logra hacer la conexión entre el estímulo auditivo y lo que éste puede implicar para ella, es casi cómica la reacción de Kate. Por poco y alcanza el suelo de la manera menos agraciada; casi tropieza con el montón de almohadones en su carrera por alcanzar a tomar la llamada antes de que entre al buzón. Sabe que a estas horas sólo puede ser su conserje, anunciando, como las dos ocasiones anteriores, un bello ramo de flores y las palabras de su escritor. Y no se equivoca, salvo por una pequeña variante. El amable encargado de su edificio, en consideración a ella y a la hora tan tardía, le dice que permitirá que el repartidor suba hasta el apartamento de la detective a hacer la entrega. Kate accede de buena gana y, sin mucha ceremonia, se dirige hacia el vestíbulo a esperar a que el chico de las flores llegue hasta su piso. No pasa ni medio minuto cuando un discreto golpeteo la acerca a la puerta; la destraba y la abre sin alzar la vista, buscando en el bolsillo de su pantalón el dinero de la propina. El timbre familiar de una voz grave y enriquecida por una emoción intensa, la congela en su sitio, sin que logre sacudirse del estupor que le causa la más inesperada de las visitas.

-Entrega para la Detective Katherine Beckett…

Kate no se atreve a dar crédito a sus oídos. Endereza la cabeza con más incredulidad que intriga sólo para encontrarse con un descomunal ramo de flores ante cuya exuberancia los dos anteriores palidecen; y detrás de la colorida maraña de fragancias y colores tenues, aparece el rostro de aquél a quien anhela como jamás antes lo había hecho con nadie. Richard Castle con todo su cautivador encanto, le sonríe tal y como sólo él -y sólo para ella- sabe hacerlo.

Rick, al verla, piensa que valió la pena el cansancio del viaje y la rapidez con que tuvo que terminar la redacción del argumento de su siguiente novela; todo eso y más es poco con tal de atestiguar lo que pasa por la preciosa cara de su musa al plantarse inesperadamente frente a ella. En el lapso de pocos segundos ve asomarse a sus ojos color avellana una deliciosa mezcla de sorpresa y dicha sin límites, de curiosidad y exasperación, de humedad y fuego. Y no hay tiempo de descifrar más, pues como una exhalación Kate remueve el ramo de sus manos y, en tres fluidos movimientos, lo deja sobre la mesa del recibidor, jala a Rick para que quede dentro del departamento, cierra la puerta y se cuelga de su cuello mientras su boca busca la de él en un beso que resume toda la melancolía, la felicidad, la impaciencia y el deseo que bullen dentro de ella en ese instante precioso.

Sus labios se unen, sus ojos se cierran y las estrellas danzan en una explosión luminosa que los ciega y los embota, privándolos de toda percepción que no incluya la presencia del otro. Los sentidos despiertan, se agudizan; el hambre de sus cuerpos se abre paso tras segundos de inofensiva ternura. En cuestión de nada, la dulzura de un tentativo roce de labios da lugar a un frenesí que ninguno de los dos intenta moderar. Las manos de Rick se mueven por propia iniciativa a lo largo de los costados de Kate en un ritmo sensual y cadencioso que enardece la piel debajo de las barreras de la ropa y que los deja sin aliento; sus labios abandonan los de ella para avanzar en un aventurado descenso a lo largo de la perfecta columna de su cuello y hacia el promisorio valle que se extiende entre cumbres sagradas, para luego rehacer el camino hacia el norte donde se reencuentra con su boca. Su aroma lo intoxica, su esencia lo llena, los gemidos roncos que escapan de entre sus cuerdas vocales lo encienden, e inflaman el deseo perpetuamente reprimido.

El peso del cuerpo de ella lo empuja contra la puerta cerrada y su centro responde a las caricias audaces, al recorrido exploratorio y posesivo de las manos de Kate, que viajan desde su nuca hasta su cintura, dejando huellas incandescentes a lo largo de su garganta, de su pecho ancho, de sus hombros, su espalda, de sus brazos fuertes y protectores. La temperatura se eleva, los pulsos se aceleran, las respiraciones se entrecortan en un compás arrítmico que da fe del aliento que se dan y que se quitan. No están muy seguros de si pasan minutos o años, ahogados en ese mar de besos, cegados y ajenos al mundo, en medio del demencial torrente de amor y pasión que los envuelve y los cubre y los rodea y los llena. Cuando, finalmente, la necesidad de aire los obliga a separar sus labios, son estos las únicas partes de su anatomía que se desprenden; sus frentes siguen unidas, igual que sus torsos, sus piernas se mantienen entrelazadas mientras que las manos de Kate ascienden y descienden perezosamente por los antebrazos de Rick. Poco a poco recuperan la facultad del habla…y del pensamiento coherente. Las inhalaciones y exhalaciones se estabilizan despacio y las miradas se alinean, dejando que una corriente magnética fluya a manera de silencioso preludio. Es Rick quien, acariciando con suavidad el cabello de Kate, rompe la erótica pausa.

-Te extrañé mucho, Kate…me parecía que la carretera no se iba a terminar nunca. Pero nada más por este recibimiento, valdría la pena recorrer el mundo entero.

Las comisuras de sus labios y de sus ojos se curvan, dejando traslucir la sinceridad y la alegría intensa detrás de sus palabras; Kate siente que sus piernas no la sostienen, que la cabeza le da vueltas, mareada de excitación y deseo. Estar en sus brazos es como tocar un cielo que, hasta ayer, estaba vedado para ella, y que, por hoy, parecía lejano en tiempo y en distancia que ella veía como infinitos; su sonrisa se trasmina en cada palabra y en cada caricia mientras los remanentes de su incredulidad se diluyen en el café de sus ojos, a medida que se convence de que lo que está viviendo no es una más de sus frecuentes fantasías.

-Yo te extrañé más, Castle. Eres la persona a la que con ansias deseaba ver, pero a la que menos esperaba poder tener a mi lado hoy –se pone de puntas para darle un beso fugaz y cargado de gratitud y promesas-. Gracias. Gracias por volver hoy; por las flores; por darme la mejor de las sorpresas.

-Siempre…

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>De verdad, muchas pero muchas gracias por la respuesta a esta historia. Sus palabras de apoyo son todo para mí. Espero haberles pagado un poco por ellas con este capítulo. Lo mejor entre ellos desde luego que aún está por venir, pero antes deben cruzar todavía algunos puentes…juntos, lo prometo. Desde México, abrazos con todo mi agradecimiento y cariño para todas ustedes.<em>**

**_Val._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**N/A: Un agradecimiento muy especial y con todo mi cariño a mi mejor amiga, Marga; así como a Isabel y a Viviana. La magia de las palabras puede tener orígenes desconocidos; en este caso, quiero hacer que todos lo conozcan: el aliento que te dan quienes creen en ti sin conocerte.**_

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Castle no es mi propiedad, sólo mi inspiración.**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9.<p>

La atmósfera sigue cargada de energía que busca liberación; la electricidad que se genera en el ambiente siempre que Kate Beckett y Richard Castle están cerca uno del otro, casi puede palparse. Ninguno de los dos se atreve a moverse, como si temieran romper el encanto o reventar la burbuja empalagosa y densa en la que se encuentran voluntaria y felizmente confinados.

Sus frentes siguen unidas; sus labios a escasos centímetros de distancia, dejando que se mezcle el aire que inspiran y espiran; el resto de sus cuerpos están perfectamente amoldados, como piezas de un rompecabezas. Los brazos de Kate envuelven la cintura de Rick, mientras las manos de él le acunan delicadamente el rostro, con los pulgares trazando círculos sobre los pómulos de Kate.

Castle se siente el hombre más afortunado del mundo por el hecho de poder contemplar desde tan cerca el rostro de la mujer que ama. La cara de Kate es un poema al que ni el más grande de los autores podría hacer justica. Los ojos castaños brillan desde el fondo hasta la superficie; en lo más profundo de sus pupilas titila un fuego fatuo e inextinguible que arde sólo para Rick y que embellece la mirada de ella de una manera inenarrable, al tiempo que la humedad de las lágrimas les imprime una languidez única que hechiza y entrampa la capacidad de pensar con claridad. Sus mejillas, sonrosadas y cálidas, intentan evaporar la solitaria gota que desciende desde la comisura del ojo derecho, antes de que se encuentre con la caricia suave del dedo de Rick. Los labios llenos se curvan en una sonrisa seductora, sintiendo aún el fantasma de los besos recién compartidos, y tiemblan ligeramente con la anticipación de los que están por venir.

Ahora sí no le importa a Kate que se detengan los relojes y se congele el tiempo. No hay nada que pueda moverla de donde está. Mientras permanezca en brazos del hombre a quien ama más de lo que pensó alguna vez que fuera posible, le da igual que el mundo ruede, que el cielo se caiga o que el universo explote. Porque en ese instante glorioso, su vida se encuentra reducida al azul lustroso de la mirada que la enreda como la más sensual de las caricias. Después de perderse en sus besos, de beber de sus labios y de asomarse a esa alma que ahora, más que nunca, sabe suya y sólo suya, Kate no logra entender cómo pudo negarse a esto durante lo que ahora le parecen eternidades; cómo pudo abstenerse de probar un cielo que tuvo todo el tiempo al alcance de su mano. Ahora esos miedos, esos recelos, las mentiras y la maldita espera parecen todos absurdos y necios de su parte. En una escondida parte de su mente, el miedo sigue susurrando, quedito pero constante; miedo de haber estado a punto de perder una dicha con la que no se comparan ni sus más caros anhelos. Han bastado unos minutos de besos auténticos –sin audiencia, sin operaciones encubiertas o amigos en riesgo de muerte-, para mostrarle a Kate la tierra prometida que estuvo a punto de perder definitivamente encerrada tras sus murallas.

Murallas que ahora mismo Kate puede hasta escuchar como quedan hechas polvo a los pies de ese ser humano único que la sostiene en sus brazos y que nunca le ha temido a los demonios que la acechan; que no huyó de sus miedos ni de sus rechazos…y que decidió concederle la absolución y una oportunidad de seguir siendo parte de su vida.

Rick parece ir siguiendo paso a paso el camino de los pensamientos de su musa. Sus miradas siguen enlazadas, sus manos siguen sosteniendo su cara como si fuera un preciado tesoro. Concede el silencio para que las ideas de ambos se ordenen y los pensamientos se aclaren tras la tremenda sacudida que supuso el ansiado reencuentro. Los dos saben que aún hay mucho que decir, que entender, que perdonar, pero como por un acuerdo implícito, saben también que el punto de partida tiene que ser una reconciliación común con los errores pasados, y la aceptación absoluta de lo que no fue antes porque no era su momento de ser. Las cosas han pasado como tenían que pasar y cuando tenían que pasar. Todo lo bueno de su pasado juntos, se lo llevan con ellos como un bagaje valioso; ¿lo malo? Eso lo perdonan y se lo quedan como la experiencia que va a volverlos fuertes y sólidos en la etapa nueva. Es eso, o un inicio prendido con alfileres que puede evaporarse a la menor provocación.

Haciendo honor a la infalible sincronía que los caracteriza, Rick y Kate se mueven armónicamente, separándose apenas para caminar del recibidor hacia la sala. El silencio que se instaló entre ellos, luego de su apasionado interludio, es cómodo y apacible. Tomados de la mano, llegan al sillón en el que, momentos antes, Kate estaba recostada, pensándolo. Rick toma asiento en uno de los extremos, justo a un lado del descansabrazos; Kate, de la forma más natural se sienta junto a él, sus torsos pegados, sus manos unidas, sus dedos entrelazados. Siguen viéndose fijamente, buscándose uno dentro del alma del otro a través de las ventanas de sus ojos, y sonriendo inevitablemente ante el satisfactorio resultado de la búsqueda. Ella, sin siquiera detenerse a cuestionar sus movimientos, deja caer su cabeza en el hombro de él, mientras recoge sus piernas y las dobla hacia el espacio libre del sillón; emite un suspiro cargado de íntima alegría y se decide a hablar.

-Rick…lo lamento.

Castle no sabe exactamente por qué motivo está disculpándose Kate. Puede que haya muchos, pero la mayoría ya fueron expuestos durante la llamada que sostuvieron hace rato y sabe que es cuestión de poco tiempo para que sea él quien tenga que pedir perdón después de la confesión que tendrá que hacerle. De modo que, girándose levemente hacia ella, usa su mano libre para tomarla del mentón y obligarla a levantar la cabeza y poder mirarla a la cara.

-¿Qué es lo que lamentas, Kate? –su tono es dulce, comprensivo, compasivo y tan lleno de amor, que Kate siente que se derrite en su voz.

-Lo de haberte mentido –la frase sale en un sola emisión de voz, pero flaquea apenas perceptiblemente; el titubeo no pasa desapercibido para Rick, quien aprieta ligeramente su mano para darle ánimos-. Yo…de verdad lo siento, Castle. Como ya te dije antes por teléfono, jamás fue deliberada mi forma de proceder. Fue más bien…indecisión de mi parte, que se fue extendiendo más de lo que debía.

-Kate –la llama con firmeza, pero también con una infinita consideración y ternura como telón de fondo-, no voy a negarte que descubrir la mentira de la forma en que lo hice, fue un golpe muy duro para mí. Hubo momentos en que no sabía bien que era lo que dolía más; si el pensar que no me correspondías, o la idea mórbida de que no me alcanzó para ganarme ni siquiera la confianza que como amigos se supone que nos debemos.

La siente tensarse ante la última frase, como si su mente se hubiera distraído ante la posibilidad de que SON SÓLO AMIGOS todavía. Y, temeroso de que entre ellos se entretejan más malentendidos de los que ya han tenido que desenredar, se apresura a corregirse mientras acerca más su rostro al de ella.

-Porque, antes que nada y después de todo, siempre seremos amigos ¿verdad, Kate? –busca la respuesta en la mirada de miel con canela, acariciando el dorso de su mano con su mano izquierda y percibe como se relaja en reacción a sus palabras.

-Sí, Rick, somos amigos antes y después de todo. Era de esperarse que te sintieras así después de que supiste que te había ocultado la verdad…y de que ni siquiera te lo dije directamente. Pero necesito que sepas que desde que decidí seguir yendo a terapia, y a lo largo de todos esos meses en los que pasé muchas horas hablando de ti con el Doctor Burke, yo ya había decidido que tenía que confesarte que lo recordaba todo. Cada día que pasábamos juntos, resolviendo un caso, me decía que tenía que encontrar el momento y sincerarme totalmente contigo; siempre supe que podía seguir pidiéndote el tiempo que necesitaba para sanar pero, dándote al menos algo a qué aferrarte más allá de las promesas veladas que te hice aquel día en los columpios.

Kate hace una pausa, esperando que le indique si puede continuar o si está monopolizando arbitrariamente la conversación. Pero la expresión de Rick no indica otra cosa que un ávido interés y un nivel de empatía con el que Kate ni siquiera se atrevió a soñar en las múltiples y largas jornadas que dedicó a pensar en la forma de revelarle su secreto. Apenada, una vez más, por su recurrente falta de valor en el pasado, Kate baja la mirada hacia sus manos unidas y silenciosamente se hace la promesa de no volver a dejar que sus temores le secuestren la oportunidad de abrirse con él. Cierra los ojos, toma aire y vuelve a hablar.

-La verdad es que al final de que cada día, acababa venciéndome el miedo; y en este punto vuelvo a pedirte que me perdones por el poco crédito que te di al pensar que no me entenderías y que te alejarías de mí. No tengo justificación alguna, Rick, excepto que no podía concebir la idea de que saber la verdad te podía llevar a rechazarme. Me asustaba tanto la posibilidad de perderte, que invariablemente terminaba convencida de que prefería asegurarme tu amistad que arriesgarme a no tener ni eso si te decía que había mentido. Y así se pasaba el tiempo, en medio de un conflicto interno desgarrador…dividida entre la amenaza de que te retiraras, y mi falta de seguridad en mí misma para pasar al siguiente nivel de nuestra relación.

-¿A qué te refieres con la falta de seguridad en ti misma, Kate? –la pregunta es apremiante, urgente-. Explícame eso, por favor.

-A que después del accidente, en muchos sentidos, yo me sentía reducida a nada, Rick. Fue un infierno el proceso de recuperación física, pero lo que implicó la recuperación emocional ni siquiera tiene nombre –los dos pares de ojos se llenan de lágrimas que ninguno intenta retener-. Me sentía abatida mental y moralmente; dolorida al punto de implorar entrar en un trance al que no tuvieran acceso el dolor ni el cansancio. Y el estado de mi cuerpo era algo que me hundía en aguas oscuras, heladas y hondas. Me sentía como si fuera un despojo con el que tú menos que nadie tenía que cargar.

El silencio vuelve a caer, pero ahora como una pesada losa que oprime el pecho y corta el suministro de oxígeno. El contacto visual nunca se interrumpe, pero la conmoción está siendo tan potente, que se desborda en forma de llanto. Rick la rodea con sus brazos y la aprieta contra sí como si quisiera que su cuerpo dijera lo que el descomunal nudo en la garganta le impide decir a su boca. Con su cabeza escondida en el hueco del cuello de él, Kate se abandona por un momento. Se permite ser débil y dejar salir todos sus demonios para que Rick los espante de una buena vez. Una de las manos de Kate se agarra a la solapa del saco de él, mientras que con la otra alcanza la parte baja de su espalda para impedir que se separe de ella ni un milímetro más de lo necesario. Está aferrada a él en cuerpo y alma, como si fuera su tabla salvavidas, su tierra firme en medio del mar embravecido de sus tristezas y sus recuerdos.

Rick no puede hacer otra cosa que ofrecerle el amparo y la fuerza de su abrazo mientras en su mente acongojada se anida la intención firme de nunca más dejar que Kate libre sus atroces batallas sin él. La admiración inquebrantable que siempre ha sentido por ella, en este momento se convierte en veneración, en devoción incuestionable. Se pregunta cómo puede alguien volver a sonreír después de haber caminado ese duro calvario; cómo alguien puede seguir siendo fuerte luego de ser golpeado por la vida de semejante manera. Le parte el alma sentirla estremecerse en sus brazos, sacudida por sollozos y aterrada por remembranzas demoledoras; quisiera decirle que olviden todo, que dejen esos temas escabrosos de lado, y recurrir a lo que sea para arrancarle sonrisas y borrar de su mirada oscura la borrasca que la enturbia. Pero se abstiene de decir nada. Sabe que este en un momento crítico para ellos dos; un punto de inflexión indispensable para empezar de cero un camino nuevo, juntos. Así que la deja que recupere la calma entre la calidez de sus caricias y, una vez que escampa, se atreve a volver a ponerla en el camino de la catarsis y el perdón.

-Kate –la obliga a mirarlo otra vez, con toda la delicadeza y cuidado de los que es capaz-, necesito que escuches muy bien lo que te voy a decir. Es importante y voy a repetirlo todas las veces que haga falta hasta que no te quede ni la sombra de una duda. Yo te amo más de lo que puedas imaginar. Te amo en los momentos de luz, de risas, de salud, de bienestar. Pero en los momentos oscuros, en los de llanto, de enfermedad o de necesidad, bajo esas circunstancias mi amor por ti no conoce límites, Kate. Para mí jamás vas a ser un despojo; no hay daño que la vida te pueda causar que no esté dispuesto a intentar reparar, me cueste lo que me cueste. Es en momentos así cuando yo necesito, desesperadamente, estar a tu lado. Sé que no tengo idea de la tortura que fue para ti el proceso de sanación luego de tu atentado, Kate; pero lo que sí sé es cómo fue para mí el hecho de no saber de ti, de no poder verte ni oírte ni atenderte. Ha sido una de las peores épocas de mi vida. Por difícil que pudiera haber sido lidiar con la persona que eras entonces a consecuencia de lo que te pasó, por doloroso que fuera saber que mi declaración de amor no era bienvenida en ese tiempo, nada podía ser peor que estar fuera de tu vida, queriendo, como quería, ayudarte a salir de ese infierno. Quizá tú no me necesitabas, Kate, pero para mí era cuestión de vida o muerte poder estar junto a ti…me correspondieras o no.

-No, Rick, no pienses ni por un segundo que no te amaba o que no me hacías falta. Parte de la agonía consistió en extrañarte tanto, echarte tanto de menos y sentir que no te merecía. Sé que no es así; que no se trata de merecernos o no; ahora lo sé. Pero entonces mi mente estaba ofuscada por el dolor, el pánico y la impotencia al no tener la capacidad de valerme por mí misma. Es ridículo, ahora que lo pienso a la luz de la distancia, pero no quería que me vieras en ese lamentable estado. Perdóname.

-Sólo prométeme que no lo vas a volver a hacer, Kate. Aunque lo que le ruego al cielo es que jamás volvamos a pasar por algo semejante. No estoy muy seguro de poder soportarlo.

-Tienes mi palabra de que, si volvemos a pasar por algo parecido, tú serás la primera y quizá la única persona que tendré a mi lado, Rick.

-Si al menos hubiera sabido que tú y Josh -lo duro del recuerdo contrae los músculos en la cara de Rick, dejando ver el efecto nocivo que los errores de Kate causaron en él, y ella siente que se achica por el remordimiento-… Saber que él tampoco estaba contigo hubiera ayudado un poco, por egoísta que suene.

-No, Rick, no es egoísmo. Te comprendo y, otra vez, de verdad lo lamento muchísimo. No sabes cuantas veces he querido retroceder el tiempo y cambiar muchas de las decisiones que estúpidamente tomé. Siempre hubo más alternativas, pero estaba demasiado ciega.

-Kate…dime algo. No temas ser sincera. La parte más difícil ya la hemos pasado…espero –a Kate no se le escapa el dejo de duda que tiembla en la última palabra-. Si yo no te hubiera escuchado decirle al testigo que recordabas todo, ¿hasta cuándo me hubieras dicho la verdad?

Kate veía venir esa pregunta desde que empezaron la conversación. Ella misma se la ha hecho innumerables veces desde que entendió como posible causa de la conducta de Rick, el descubrimiento de su mentira. Así que no hay rastro de duda, ni dilación en su réplica.

-La respuesta es simple: la noche en que cerramos el caso de la explosión en Boylan Plaza; cuando habíamos acordado retomar nuestra conversación pendiente; mi invitación a tomar unos tragos era para eso. No había manera , después de haber enfrentado a una experiencia tan dura como la de esa tragedia, de que yo siguiera esperando. Ya estaba decidida a decirte que te amo sin importarme nada más.

El calor que emana de las órbitas color azul cobalto, la deslumbra, la embelesa y la reafirma en la convicción de que, por la luz de esa mirada, sería capaz de caminar sobre brasas candentes, tan solo por la dicha de hundirse en esas lagunas profundas y colmadas de amor por ella. Como Rick permanece en silencio, cierto de que ella tiene más qué decir, Kate continúa.

-Y ya que estamos encaminados, voy a retomar el rumbo que llevaba esta plática antes de mi crisis de llanto; porque es importante que conozcas el curso que siguió mi mente durante todo el tiempo que sostuve esa…farsa –sus párpados caen por un momento, en un intento de controlar la vergüenza que aun le causa reconocer su falla-. Como ya te dije antes, cada día acababa en una promesa a mí misma rota debido a mi obstinación y mis temores. Había noches en las que se me iba el sueño pensando en mil maneras de decirte la verdad; en todas, el común denominador era mi declaración de amor previa a la confidencia de mi pecado por omisión. Me aferraba a pensar en que, una vez que tú supieras que desde hace mucho tiempo estoy enamorada de ti, sería más sencillo que comprendieras mis motivos para hacer lo que hice. Pero el tiempo pasaba y mi cobardía ganaba las batallas. Incluso…hubo un par de ocasiones en las que pagué un precio muy, pero muy alto por continuar guardando silencio, Rick.

No cabe duda de que Rick puede seguir leyéndola como un libro abierto, quizá ahora más que nunca. Pues Kate ve como la contempla con ternura y algo de condescendencia al teñirse de un rojo intenso sus mejillas, abochornada por lo que va a revelarle. Dios sabe lo que le cuesta reconocer ante quien sea lo que durante toda su vida le pareció una debilidad a la que ella era inmune; pero no hay marcha atrás. Rick rompió todos los moldes y destrozó todas las barreras, así que, en virtud del ejercicio de honestidad que están haciendo como parte de su nuevo comienzo, toca deshacerse de una capa más y rendir la última defensa. Él presiente de alguna manera lo que viene y, como siempre, la ayuda a reencausar las aguas.

-Déjame ver si te entiendo –le acomoda un mechó de cabello detrás de la oreja, convirtiendo un gesto tan trivial en una señal de simpatía y coraje para que continúe hablando-. Lo que dices es que hubo circunstancias bajo las cuales lamentaste más que de costumbre el permanecer callada respecto a lo que sentías por mí, Kate.

No hay cuestionamiento, ni provocación, ni vestigios de broma o sorna detrás de las palabras de su escritor. Sólo curiosidad sincera y el propósito vehemente de entender hasta la última de sus declaraciones.

-Sí. Exactamente eso es lo que digo. Nunca fue fácil tratar de ocultar lo que me inspiras, Rick, pero hubo situaciones muy particulares en medio de las cuales odiaba mi cobardía mucho más de lo normal.

-Situaciones… ¿Cómo cuales? –la intriga lo está carcomiendo y ella lo está disfrutando.

-Serena Kaye. Sophia Turner.

Los engranajes en la mente brillante de Richard Castle empiezan a girar a toda velocidad, tratando de hallarle sentido a lo que esos dos nombres pueden implicar en cualquier contexto en el que estén involucrados él, Kate y la historia común que tienen detrás. Y dentro del cúmulo de sorprendentes hallazgos que ha logrado hacer sobre su musa en los recientes días, el que ahora mismo aparece frente a él, es casi que el único que no esperaría de la Detective Katherine Beckett a la que él está acostumbrado. Los nombres de esas dos mujeres en los labios de Kate, sólo pueden significar una cosa.

-Kate…lo que acabas de insinuar es que mi compañera, la imperturbable y siempre pragmática Detective Beckett, está admitiendo que sintió celos de una investigadora de seguros y de una agente de la CIA que, dicho sea de paso, resultó ser una despreciable traidora.

La risa de Kate le sale desde lo más hondo. El alivio y una legítima alegría destilan en las suaves carcajadas al tiempo que, espontáneamente, acerca sus labios a los de su enamorado y le roba un beso breve, empapado de provocación y deseo. Se separan, jadeantes y embriagados del sabor del otro, y Kate se pregunta porque alguna vez la ha desasosegado la perspectiva de dejar a Rick asomarse hasta los últimos confines de su alma. No hay nada en ella que lo asuste o lo haga considerar la posibilidad de alejarse…nada, excepto mentirle y dejarlo fuera de ese desastre que a veces es su vida. Puede hacerlo cómplice de sus peores pecados o de sus mayores debilidades y él sigue ahí, a su lado, arrancándole sonrisas y suspiros, cambiándoselos por besos. No, definitivamente no hay nada que ocultarle. Él merece conocer todo lo que ella es, lo que ha sido y lo que, con toda el alma, quiere llegar a ser.

-No insinúo nada, Rick. Lo afirmo categóricamente: cuando Serena Kaye se cruzó en nuestro camino y te dejó todo deslumbrado, derrapando por ella, los celos me jugaron una muy mala pasada. El riesgo latente de que llegara alguien más y tú te cansaras y te fueras sin saber siquiera cuánto te amo, fue algo muy duro de sobrellevar.

Rick no se contiene y la besa, pero esta vez la devora como si quisiera llegar hasta lo más profundo de su ser y quedarse con su esencia en los labios. El asalto es tan intempestivo que ella va deslizándose hacia atrás, desdoblando sus piernas y extendiéndolas a lo largo del sillón; él coloca su cuerpo encima de ella si interrumpir el beso. Las manos vuelan y los temperamentos se enardecen en cuestión de segundos, acuciados por las revelaciones que no hicieron sino inflamar la pasión y extraer el amor por cada uno de sus poros hasta que el resto del mundo quedó relegado a un rincón de su mente al que, por el momento, no tienen ni la menor intención de acceder.

Pero los celos son un silencioso enemigo que avanza a zancadas y ataca a traición cuando menos se espera, enfriando hasta a la más nutrida de las hogueras. Y es Kate quien para en seco la sesión intensiva de caricias y besos para echar fuera de su atormentada imaginación una pregunta que ha estado enloqueciéndola desde hace más tiempo del que se siente con ánimos de admitir.

-Rick…hablando de celos. Hay algo que yo de verdad necesito que me digas.

Castle se detiene en cuanto la siente ponerse rígida, presa de algún desagradable recuerdo. Su cuerpo demora más en apaciguar las reacciones salvajes que sólo ella puede despertar en él. Pero se despega de las deliciosas curvas de Kate apenas lo suficiente para hallar la serenidad de ánimo que pueda requerir la respuesta al cuestionamiento que evidentemente está molestando a su musa.

-Lo que sea. Dime qué necesitas saber.

-Necesito que me digas si tú y Jacinda… Si tuviste intimidad con ella, Castle.

Wow. Sí que fue como un cubetazo de agua helada que le cala hasta los huesos luego de haber sentido la piel en llamas mientras la besaba. No es la primera vez que ve a Kate celosa, pero aun en medio de sus coqueteos con Serena o con Sophia, la actitud de su detective fue, en todo momento, la de una mujer segura, confiada en su propio atractivo y en el poder que sabe que ejerce sobre él. Sus miedos se los escondía perfectamente y no hubo jamás manera de que Rick la viera así, como hoy, con sus vulnerabilidades al desnudo; temerosa y con la confianza en sí misma mermada a tal grado que desvía la mirada para ahuyentar las lágrimas que esa duda, evidentemente, le ha estado causando. Rick, por enésima vez, vuelve a recriminarse en silencio su estúpida idea de flirtear con Jacinda sólo por despecho y en la cara de Kate. En su momento pareció buena idea, pero a final de cuentas no le hizo bien a nadie. Lastimó a Kate y ese es el único daño que ahora le importa reparar, a como dé lugar.

-No. Entre Jacinda y yo no pasó nada, te doy mi palabra. Perdóname por haberme comportado como un perfecto imbécil estos días pasados, no tengo justificación alguna. Kate –toma su cabeza entre las manos para mantener sus miradas fijas uno en el otro-, desde el momento en que tú y yo acordamos, aquel día en los columpios, que íbamos a derribar juntos tus muros interiores, no ha habido nadie más en mi vida…ni en mi cama.

Los sollozos sacuden otra vez el cuerpo de Kate. Un histérica mezcla de llanto y risa refleja el coctel de emociones agudas que están desplegándose tras semanas de tensión, de tristeza y preocupación reprimidas. Rick la vuelve a cobijar en el asilo de sus brazos. Le cubre de besos fugaces la frente, la nariz, la boca, las mejillas; y, reconociendo que es mejor darle prisa al mal paso, se incorpora y la jala junto con él hasta que los dos vuelven a quedar sentados , pero esta vez, frente a frente. Le toma las manos entre las de él y se dispone a someterse a escrutinio con toda su fe puesta en que, de alguna manera, van a encontrar el camino de regreso a casa.

-Kate, antes de que continuemos hacia lo que los dos deseamos que pase, necesito decirte algo.

El tenor serio con que pronuncia esa frase que, por lo general suele presagiar tempestad, pone a Kate en estado de tensión nuevamente. Se obliga a calmarse y a prestarle la atención y paciencia que él ha mostrado para con ella durante las difíciles conversaciones que han sostenido hoy; acaricia sus manos y le indica con la mirada que continué.

-Primero, quiero agradecerte que no te hayas dado por vencida, Kate. Que hayas decidido pelear por nosotros a pesar de mis actitudes nefastas. Gracias también por la lección de honestidad y valor que me has dado al abrirte conmigo, cauterizando con verdades, heridas que las mentiras habían abierto. Y, en pago a lo que he recibido hoy de ti, lo menos que te debo es la confesión de una verdad que yo también llevo meses guardando.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Otra vez y todas las veces que hagan falta, muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus amables opiniones para este fic. Sus reviews son todo para mí y no tengo como pagárselos más que, obviamente, escribiendo para ustedes. Espero no haberlas decepcionado con este capítulo, puesto que quizá muchas esperaban menos plática y más acción; pero como dije al final del capítulo anterior, todavía tienen puentes que cruzar y, desde luego, lo mejor está por venir, si ustedes tienen la paciencia de seguir conmigo en este viaje. Gracias de antemano por las amables palabras que, de su parte, están por venir. Abrazos desde México, <strong>_

_**Val.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**N/A: ¡Hola! En agradecimiento al apoyo que he recibido de su parte a través de sus palabras en los reviews, la inspiración se desbordó y como resultado nació este bonus extra en forma del capítulo 10; es un poco más corto que las actualizaciones anteriores, pero yo de verdad espero que les guste. A mi beta, Isa, millones de gracias siempre. Y, de verdad, no tengo cómo expresar lo que sus comentarios significan para mí. Feliz mitad de semana.**_

_**A/N2: La mayor parte de los comentarios que recibo son de "guests" por lo que no hay posibilidad de contestarles y eso, créanme, me da mucha pena. Es desesperante no poder agradecer de forma directa a quienes me hacen sentir tan bien con sus palabras. A cada una de ustedes, mi sincero aprecio y gratitud por tan benévolas opiniones. Valen oro para mí.**_

**_Descargo de responsabilidad: Castle no es mi propiedad, sólo mi inspiración._**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10.<p>

Después de tanto tiempo esperando noticias, alguna pista, un minúsculo trazo de evidencia que le permitiera sentir que avanzaba rumbo a la consecución de justicia para su madre; tras meses enteros de inmovilidad y silencio en ese renglón de su vida, resulta que Rick tenía información de primera mano y se la ocultó. Un golpe bajo que, definitivamente, no esperaba de él. La pregunta que prevalece en la mente de Kate es ¿por qué? No, no es un por qué, sino muchos, demasiados, suficientes como para calentarle la cabeza y fundirle las neuronas si no obtiene respuestas ya.

Kate está ahora de pie frente a la ventana que le sirve de tablero guía en la investigación del asesinato de Johanna Beckett. A su espalda, Rick ha dejado también su lugar en el sillón y la observa atentamente en tanto que, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, se pregunta si ha llegado el tan temido momento de despertar de la hermosa fantasía, encararse con la dura e inflexible Detective Katherine Beckett, aceptar que ha sido demasiado bueno para ser cierto lo de las últimas horas y considerar seriamente la retirada definitiva. El compás de espera lo está acabando lenta y dolorosamente y, en definitiva, hay cosas a las que uno no se acostumbra nunca. Cada sombría vacilación que toma forma en su cabeza se evidencia en los claroscuros de sus ojos y en los contraluces de su cara.

Por su parte Kate, durante lo que a ambos les parecen siglos, no hace más que rebobinar en su mente la breve pero concisa confesional por medio de la cual Rick la puso al tanto de lo que ni remotamente hubiera esperado; de cómo por instrucciones de Roy Montgomery y por conducto de un tal señor Smith, Castle –hace aproximadamente un año- se atrevió a negociar por su vida; y cómo también terminó tomando decisiones trascendentales por ella, ocultándoselo y llevando a cabo una investigación paralela sobre un caso que le concierne a Kate más que a nadie.

Después de todo, qué razón hay para que se sorprenda si, desde que se conocen, Rick no ha hecho otra cosa que meterse en sus asuntos, presionarla, obligarla a que cuestione lo incuestionable –incluida ella misma-; si él nunca ha sido capaz de respetar sus límites, abriéndose camino por los más recónditos rincones de su vida, a punta de pura perseverancia y paciencia. Fue ese escritor obstinado quien movió todo cuanto tenía que mover para volverse su sombra, su compañero, su mejor amigo y…el amor de su vida. Fue él quien reabrió el caso de su madre por su iniciativa y lo hizo avanzar con sus propios medios, manteniéndose estoicamente a su lado en cada paso de la intrincada ruta, aún a pesar de ella.

Los pensamientos de Kate se producen y caen en cascada a una velocidad de vértigo. Una vez desencadenado el proceso de intentar, con uñas y dientes, hallar una explicación a lo que acaba de escuchar y todas sus posibles implicaciones, no hay manera de frenar el ritmo al que su cerebro trabaja. El conflicto interno está partiéndola en dos. Su raciocinio, arengado por la modalidad más rigurosa de su carácter, está librando una lucha a muerte con sus sentimientos; mismos que emergen revestidos de un inesperado e invencible poder a causa de la reciente amenaza de perder al único hombre con la capacidad de hacerla sentir viva. El mismo hombre que le acaba de confesar lo que ella debería considerar una traición.

Y es, llegada a ese punto, donde la lucha interna se vuelve encarnizada. Porque, aparentemente, su lado racional también empieza a jugarle en contra al ponerla frente a una contundente certeza: el hombre que ha hecho por ella lo que nunca nadie más hizo, bajo ninguna circunstancia actuaría en su contra; Rick procura su bien siempre, así tenga que arriesgarse a su furia y a su rechazo. Y ese es el punto de quiebra para la coraza impenetrable con la que en vano quiere volver a cubrirse la abatida detective. Cuando el concepto de rechazo toma forma en su mente, una aguda sensación de incomodidad, que rápidamente transmuta en pánico, se le clava en el alma como una daga helada y punzante. La asfixia el remordimiento por las múltiples veces y formas en las que le ha dado la espalda a quien ha salvado su vida en más de una ocasión y en más de un sentido; la rompe en pedazos el recuerdo de los días interminables en los que lo veía alejarse, dolido y cansado de su desidia e insensibilidad. Richard Castle es sinónimo de lealtad, de solidaridad, de un perpetuo afán de protegerla aun a costa de su felicidad o su vida.

Así que sólo hay dos alternativas y Kate sabe perfectamente con cual no podría vivir. O deja de lado su maldito orgullo y sus ideas preconcebidas, y lo escucha paciente y silente hasta que sus argumentos barran con el último rescoldo de duda e inquietud. O puede permitir que su lado más oscuro se imponga, agredirlo con acusaciones y reproches; verlo marcharse lastimado, enmascarado con la frialdad y la indiferencia de que la hizo depositaria en las últimas semanas; y resignarse a ver cómo sale de su vida el mejor regalo con el que ha sido obsequiada por la gracia de algún benévolo poder superior.

Ni siquiera hay demasiado que discernir. La respuesta a su dilema es diáfana y el curso de acción a seguir no tiene vuelta de hoja. Lo que ha hecho Castle en el último año con respecto al caso de su madre, debe tener una justificación que sólo él puede hacerle entender a pesar de su ofuscación; y ella, Kate Beckett, la misma que apenas ayer era un manojo de angustia, melancolía e incertidumbre, va a hacer acopio de toda su comprensión para poder volver al punto en el que estaban antes de que las cosas se pusieran de cabeza…otra vez. De modo que da media vuelta, se encamina hacia él, lo toma de la mano, guiándolo de regreso al sofá donde vuelven a sentarse para reabrir el debate. Rick está más en un estado de shock, expectación y cautela que en posición de defensa. Kate aprecia en todo lo que vale el hecho de que no se haya ido aun, a pesar de su largo y reflexivo silencio. Es obvio que él sigue dispuesto a que le den una oportunidad a lo que hay entre ellos, y no será Kate quien eche a perder un intento por el que apenas veinticuatro horas atrás estaba rogando al cielo.

-Rick, ¿por qué me lo ocultaste? –hay mesura y contención en cada sílaba; un visible deseo de entender y conciliar en lugar de acusar y condenar.

-Porque te amo, Kate. Porque verte morir una vez en pro de tu causa fue más que suficiente –estruja sus manos con vehemencia en un inconsciente anhelo de que Beckett sienta lo que ha sido para él saberla en peligro-. La instrucción era precisa y muy tajante: o yo lograba que dejaras ese asunto en paz o Smith no podría garantizar tu seguridad. Él también tenía un trato en el que el expediente que le dejó Montgomery no vería la luz a cambio de que no atentaran contra tu vida; pero si tú insistías en seguir indagando, el acuerdo se rompía. No sé si puedas ponerte en mi lugar y darte cuenta de la enorme responsabilidad que tenía sobre los hombros, Kate. A como dé lugar yo necesito mantenerte segura, protegida…de ellos y de ti misma. Te oculté la verdad, pero no me arrepiento. Lo volvería hacer las veces que hicieran falta para garantizar tu vida y tu bienestar, aunque con ello sacrifique la posibilidad de una relación contigo. De todos modos, desde las sombras yo continué con la investigación; y tienes mi palabra de que, eventualmente, vamos a dar con el culpable de la muerte de tu madre…juntos, si tú me permites seguir a tu lado.

-Rick, es que eso es lo que me cimbra hasta los cimientos. Sí, sí siento enojo, ansiedad y un impulso enfermizo de no parar hasta conseguir a ese tal Smith, sacarle los documentos que revelan y comprometen al asesino de mi madre, e irme contra él con todo lo que soy hasta obtener justicia. Pero ¿sabes qué es lo que me detiene, Rick? No es el temor de lo que me pueda pasar a mí, sino a ti. Me está sacudiendo por dentro el percatarme de que todos estos meses tú sí seguiste hurgando en ese pozo oscuro, solo, sin mí para cubrirte la espalda. Maldita sea, Castle, ¿qué no te das cuenta de que no hay manera de que yo pueda seguir viviendo sin ti, sabiendo que te perdí porque no pude protegerte? ¿Es que no pensaste en eso? Yo te amo, Richard Castle; más allá de todo y de todos; de mi sed de justicia; de mi insensatez y mi osadía. Si te pierdo en medio de mi enloquecida guerra contra ese monstruo que me arrebató a mi madre y también mi felicidad hasta antes de encontrarte, no hay posibilidad alguna de que yo supere ese golpe, Rick…nunca.

Y entonces es una arrolladora mezcla de necesidad y alivio la que los empuja a uno en brazos de la otra. Las lágrimas empapan los besos fieros, desesperados y furiosos que comparten como si fueran la puerta de entrada al paraíso. En ese momento lo demás se queda lejos, inaccesible, intrascendente. Ya no hay pensamientos que logre sobrevivir, argumento que se pueda construir o barrera que consiga resistir. Todo queda reducido a sus dos cuerpos en calidad de combustible y fuego que consume lo que encuentra a su paso, como un ritual purificador del que emergerán dos seres renacidos y fundidos en uno solo.

Las manos apremiantes de Kate lo despojan del saco que permaneció cubriéndolo desde su llegada, desabotonan su camisa con movimientos trémulos e imprecisos, mientras la boca de él ataca su cuello con caricias que la desquician, despertando hasta la última de sus terminales nerviosas. Las manos de Rick, que no permanecen pasivas ni perezosas, se deslizan por la anatomía de Kate como si quisiera trazar su cartografía y fijarla en su memoria para la posteridad. Recorre cada curva, cada cumbre, cada valle, atendiendo una por una de las reacciones que su piel muestra al contacto; registrando los sonidos, los indicios y las señales que su cuerpo emite cuando una descarga de placer la hace vibrar cada vez que sus dedos diestros exploran una zona sensible.

Sus labios vuelven a buscarse y se reúnen con deseo renovado, con un hambre insaciable y una sed voraz que los sumerge en lo infinito y despoja sus pulmones de sus reservas de oxígeno. Es enervante, alucinante, tóxica la marea de sensaciones potentes que cobran vida y se apoderan de sus sentidos, envolviéndolos en un incendio que sólo puede apagarse dejando que los aniquile.

De alguna manera Kate termina en el regazo de Rick, a horcajadas sobre las piernas de él; la evidencia de su deseo se yergue triunfal, enloqueciéndola al punto de forzarla a actuar por puro instinto. Los movimientos cadenciosos y enfáticos de Kate no hacen sino aumentar la fricción e inflamar el deseo a grado tal, que Rick siente que ya no es mucho el tiempo que queda antes de alcanzar la liberación, a menos que moderen el paso. Pero es complicado pensar en moderarse…es difícil incluso hilar una idea coherente mientras esa vorágine de fuego y pasión los atrae irremisiblemente. Sin embargo, en medio del fragor de la batalla, el caballero que prevalece siempre cuando se trata de Richard Castle se superpone y, haciendo alarde de una colosal fuerza de voluntad, se obliga a darle cabida al último remanente de sensatez del que puede echar mano y, entre jadeos, consigue formular la pregunta de rigor:

-Kate… ¿estás segura?

-Nunca he estado tan segura de algo en mi vida, Rick. Sólo te quiero a ti.

Todo está dicho y no hay nada más que pensar. Pero el paréntesis les permite recobrar no sólo el aliento sino una relativa calma. Sus frentes se mantienen unidas y la vista de cada uno fija en el otro. No es nueva su capacidad comunicarse sin que medien las palabras. Mientras las respiraciones se ralentizan y los temperamentos se serenan, una intimidad distinta y mucho más intensa se genera en el breve espacio que comparten, y un pacto no expreso se sella en medio del silencio. Es su primera vez juntos; habrá muchas más pero ninguna podrá ser como ésta. La noche es toda suya y es para conocerse, para explorarse, para conquistar territorios nuevos y reclamarlos como propios. No hay prisa ni quieren que la haya; desean amarse sin premura ni arrebato. Anhelan hacerse el amor y estudiarse hasta los últimos rincones del alma y el cuerpo, sin pasar nada por alto en beneficio de ganarle al tiempo, cediendo ciegamente a la pasión.

* * *

><p>Kate se levanta y lo estira junto con ella. Con las manos unidas caminan el espacio que los separa de la habitación principal y, una vez junto a la cama, vuelven a fundir sus labios en un beso que desborda ternura. Rick acuna el rostro de ella entre sus manos mientras que los brazos de Kate rodean su cintura, bordeando tentativamente la pretina de sus pantalones para luego despojarlo de su camisa y acariciar su pecho con ganas de marcarlo a fuego. Una a una las prendas de ropa caen a sus pies, permitiendo que la piel a lo largo de sus cuerpos se encienda al calor de un roce vehemente y constante.<p>

Nada más llena la quietud de la noche que los suspiros callados, la danza de los labios en una armonía perfecta y susurros ininteligibles que terminan ahogados en besos entre la penumbra de la alcoba. Todo es suavidad y dulzura, envolviendo una pasión que al fin encuentra la tan buscada liberación. Kate siente que estalla una y mil veces, que toca el cielo y ve las estrellas, elevada a dimensiones desconocidas por las caricias mágicas con las que las manos y la boca de Rick veneran su cuerpo como si fuera un altar, un santuario, el receptáculo sagrado de su amor y su deseo. Jamás nunca nadie la había amado así. La entrega del cuerpo al mismo tiempo que la del alma, así, sin reservas ni temores, confiada y entregada a la única persona en la que confía con el corazón y la vida, es una experiencia divina, religiosa, insuperable e inolvidable.

Los minutos se vuelven tan cortos como segundos y, al mismo tiempo, tan plenos como la eternidad. Cuando la gloriosa miríada de sensaciones, sentimientos y emociones, se desintegra en una cegadora y enajenante explosión de placer consumado, lágrimas de felicidad pura descienden por las mejillas arreboladas de Kate, bautizando con sal y agua ese beso en el que se ahogan sus gemidos y que resume en un suave contacto la compleja comunión de almas que acaban de regalarse uno al otro.

* * *

><p>Abrazados aun e intentando descender de las alturas a las que viajaron juntos, sólo se contemplan maravillados, saciados, deslumbrados por lo recién descubierto y preguntándose sin hablar, cómo fue posible que durante tanto tiempo se hayan privado de vivir estos momentos para los que no hay descripción; y ninguno de los dos recuerda, ahora mismo, qué de malo podía haber en algo que los hace inmensamente felices. Incorporándose sobre un codo para poder ver mejor a Rick, quien yace sobre su espalda con una mueca de satisfacción en su cara, Kate se recarga sobre el costado de él y le toma el mentón con su mano libre al tiempo que le murmura al oído:<p>

-Gracias…Te amo.

-Siempre…Yo también te amo.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero haber cumplido sus expectativas, si no, prometo seguir intentándolo. Como siempre, desde ya gracias por sus reviews para este capítulo. Abrazos desde México,<em>**

**_Val._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hola otra vez. ¿Saben? este capítulo fue diferente, porque siguió un camino distinto al que originalmente tenía yo planeado. De verdad espero que el resultado les guste. Esta vez, si me pueden regalar un comentario, se los voy a agradecer más que nunca; los necesito realmente. Hasta pronto. **_

_**A/N: Con todo mi cariño para mi hermana del alma, la responsable de que haya descubierto la pasión por la escritura y quien me acompañado en cada paso del camino: Marga...gracias, te quiero mucho.**_

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Castle no es mi propiedad, sólo mi inspiración.**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11.<p>

Su despertador biológico la obliga a levantar los párpados y retornar a la conciencia justo cuando los rayos tímidos del sol matinal empiezan a filtrarse en su habitación a través de la gasa que conforma las cortinas. Se estira cuan larga es, intentando deshacerse de la rigidez acumulada en sus miembros durante las pocas horas de sueño. Y es entonces cuando se percata de que un dolor paradójicamente placentero se ha instalado en lugares de su anatomía que ni siquiera sabía que podían estar adoloridas. Aún en medio de los restos de confusión que la acompañan al despertar, recuerda -con complacencia poco disimulada- los eventos de las últimas horas, así como al responsable de ese estado de pegajoso entusiasmo en el que se encuentra sumida su mente, sin el menor deseo de emerger de él.

Al esfumarse los últimos girones de sueño, Kate cae en la cuenta de que está sola en su cama cuando se supone que no debería estarlo; una presencia cálida y acogedora tendría que rodearla como un halo protector, entibiando las sábanas y confortando su cuerpo desnudo. La sensación de pavor la atenaza como una garra helada que le estruja el alma. La noche anterior fue única, maravillosa, incomparable, perfecta; el resto del mundo se disolvió entre las olas de la pasión y el vaivén de una ternura que, hasta entonces, era desconocida para ella. Después de tocar el cielo una, dos, tres veces; de grabar en sus memorias los mapas de sus cuerpos encendidos; y de elevarse por encima de sus más sublimes anhelos, el abandonarse en el viaje hacia los sueños en brazos de quien le dio a probar la gloria, fue el cierre con broche de oro para el día más feliz de su vida. Y se supone que la promesa del primer amanecer en el abrigo de su abrazo estaba implícita; una idea por largo tiempo acariciada que, al menos por hoy, no se cumplió porque Rick no está a la vista y eso la aterra.

Todas las inseguridades y los temores almacenados durante las angustiosas semanas de distanciamiento e indiferencia, resurgen como fantasmas amenazadores y burlones que, en fracciones de segundo, le ensombrecen el rostro y le aplastan el ánimo. Se endereza de la cama hasta quedar sentada, cubierta sólo por la delgada sábana blanca que aún conserva el aroma de él; desconcertada, pasea la vista -nublada por la incertidumbre y la pena- alrededor de su habitación, buscando indicios de su permanencia ahí. Aguza el oído con la esperanza de detectar algún sonido que delate su cercanía. Silencio absoluto. Y su cabeza dibuja, como siempre, el peor escenario: Rick cambió de opinión; reconsideró los hechos y decidió que estar con ella no es lo que en realidad quiere; finalmente se dio cuenta de que no lo merece y optó por irse sin darle la cara…y la lista de augurios sombríos se despliega como una siniestra reacción en cadena que le alcanza los ojos, anegándolos hasta el punto de desbordarse. Justo cuando está por ceder a su pesimismo y seguir la lúgubre senda de sus recelos, dispuesta a dejarse caer sobre las almohadas y llorar hasta deshidratarse, el menos valorado de sus sentidos es el que percibe la señal insignificante que la pone fuera de su miseria. El olor a café se cuela por su cavidad nasal y se abre camino hasta donde el cerebro lo capta y reacciona, descargando endorfinas a discreción e impulsándola de la cama como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Ya de pie, el cambio en el ángulo de visión le permite encontrar la prueba que desesperadamente buscaba; la ropa de ambos yace sobre el suelo, en calidad de evidencia que desmiente sus prematuras y desalentadoras sospechas.

De entre las prendas abandonadas al pie de la cama, Kate elige, de manera prácticamente inconsciente, la camisa de Rick; se la pone encima, trastabillando con los botones al tiempo que camina, dando tumbos, hacia la puerta de la recámara, ansiosa por volver a verlo, a tocarlo, a besarlo…por pedirle que apacigüe con caricias los demonios que se despertaron con su presunta ausencia. Al llegar a la cocina se detiene, encantada con la imagen que alcanza ver en la sala. Es fascinante por varios motivos, el primero de ellos: porque nunca había podido ser testigo de lo que ahora tiene lugar en su propia casa. Richard Castle, con su computadora portátil sobre el regazo, con nada más encima que sus bóxers y una camiseta blanca de algodón de cuello en "V", totalmente ajeno al mundo exterior, escribiendo como un poseso. Decir que luce atractivo y sexi le parece a Kate que es no hacerle justicia. Su cabello oscuro conserva aun las huellas de las horas en la cama y un mechón rebelde cae sobre su frente; la expresión en su rostro es de total concentración y el azul de su mirada se vuelve un reflejo plomizo del trabajo de su sobresaliente intelecto; sus dedos se deslizan sobre el teclado con la habilidad y destreza de quien, durante años enteros, se ha dedicado a la ardua tarea de llenar con puro talento miles de hojas en blanco.

Kate se reclina sobre el muro lateral del corredor, dejando que su cabeza repose sobre el material frío y duro. Muere de ganas por correr hacia él, rodearle el cuello con los brazos y fundir sus labios con los suyos hasta que no recuerde ni su propio nombre; pero, por otro lado, se siente hipnotizada por la inverosímil realidad en que ahora se ha convertido su vida. Si hace algunos años alguien le hubiera sugerido que iba a llegar a trabajar, hombro a hombro, con su autor predilecto, desde luego que no lo hubiera creído; si le hubieran insinuado que el famoso y acaudalado escritor de misterio, Richard Castle, iba a convertirse en su más entrañable e íntimo amigo, ella habría tachado de loco a quien se atreviera a sugerir tal idea; y si alguien hubiera osado augurarle que él, uno de los diez solteros más codiciados de New York, se enamoraría perdidamente de ella y, más aún, que ella terminaría irremediablemente enamorada de él e inspirando una saga completa de best-sellers, definitivamente Kate se habría reído con sarcasmo en la cara de quien se aventurara con semejante vaticinio. Ni la más inconfesable de sus aspiraciones fue nunca más allá de poder conocerlo personalmente en una firma de libros -hecha un manojo de nervios y con una elocuencia digna de un niño de preescolar-. La remota eventualidad de tenerlo sentado en su sala, escribiendo en _su_ laptop una historia nueva -que a Kate ya la tiene intrigada y seducida aun durante la etapa más temprana de su creación-, y después de haber pasado una noche portentosa haciendo el amor con él, simplemente es una concesión, de la vida o del destino, que supera con creces todas sus expectativas.

Kate se debate entre seguir contemplándolo –ahora comprende cómo es que él puede pasar interminables lapsos de tiempo sólo mirándola- o interrumpir la abstracción en la que Rick parece estar sumido para focalizarlo en algo menos intelectual y más carnal. La indecisión la mantiene inmóvil, observándolo como quien aprecia un sofisticado y entretenido espectáculo. Hasta que un ruido muy tenue, apenas perceptible y procedente de la puerta principal, la saca de su cavilación y la fuerza a dirigir sus pasos hacia lo que reconoce como origen del sonido. Abre la puerta, recoge del suelo el diario en su edición dominical, y lo despliega distraídamente como si no esperara encontrar ahí nada más interesante que la atractiva escena del proceso creativo en el que está inmerso Rick Castle quien, por cierto, continúa absorto en su labor e indiferente a todo cuanto sucede a su alrededor. Kate llega hasta la mesa de su cocina y reclina sus antebrazos sobre ella mientras hojea el Ledger con indolencia… Indolencia misma que se trastoca en sorpresa al llegar a la célebre página seis, en la que una foto pequeña de su compañero se sitúa al final de otras nueve imágenes, todas bajo el grandilocuente encabezado que reza: LOS DIEZ SOLTEROS MÁS COTIZADOS DE NEW YORK; seguido de una breve descripción de cada uno de los susodichos.

Los ojos de la detective escudriñan la página hasta llegar a la reseña que busca, y entonces lee con avidez los atributos con los que la redacción del periódico adorna al hombre que teclea furiosamente a unos cuantos metros de distancia, ignorante del revuelo que ahora mismo debe estar causando entre las mujeres de la ciudad.

_Nuestro codiciado soltero número 10 no es otro que el célebre, millonario y talentoso escritor de misterio Richard Castle. Chicas de New York, nuestro autor favorito es la personificación exacta de un buen partido. Rico, guapo, inteligente, encantador en grado superlativo, padre abnegado, exitoso y, por si fuera poco, soltero. ¿Qué más puede pedir quien logre cazar a este portento de hombre? Rick es un auténtico príncipe, y como todo príncipe que se precie de serlo, es valiente y con un corazón de oro que lo ha llevado a trabajar, de forma gratuita, con el Departamento de Policía de New York como consultor civil, ayudando a brindar justicia a las víctimas de crímenes. Su espíritu filantrópico es ampliamente conocido en los círculos neoyorkinos; un punto más a favor del señor Castle. Está disponible, señoritas; así que, ¡al ataque!_

Resulta una suerte que las dos tazas de café -que seguramente Rick sirvió con la intención de que las bebieran él y Kate, dejándolas luego olvidadas- estén fuera del alcance de la detective en este preciso momento, porque de lo contrario, aquello ya podría ser un desastre de cerámica en pedazos y líquido derramado. Kate siente que se le revuelve el estómago y la bilis le sube hasta la garganta al releer, con fuego en las pupilas castañas, la efusiva definición que la autora del artículo hace de _su_ Rick, rematando el afrentoso párrafo con una descarada incitación a que las solteras de todo el estado –o de todo el país, ya puestas en esas- se enrolen en una desbocada carrera por conseguir las atenciones de quien ella desea que sea sólo suyo.

Con todo y el ferviente afán que tiene Kate, como la fiel y abnegada fan que en el fondo siempre ha sido, de que su escritor progrese a pasos agigantados en el desarrollo de su siguiente obra para así poder tenerla en sus manos, terminada y empastada, a la brevedad, en estos momentos hay una necesidad más apremiante; la de sacarlo de su ensimismamiento a como dé lugar, ponerlo frente a la desdichada página seis y arrancarle, si es preciso, la promesa de que va a rechazar todas y cada una de las propuestas que van a llover en torrentes a partir de hoy y por una buena temporada; y de que se negará a atender desde las inocuas invitaciones a tomar café hasta las proposiciones más atrevidas que están por venir, muy a su pesar. Así que toma la página del Ledger, se dirige al sillón donde Rick sigue dando rienda suelta a su imaginación, se planta frente a él, sentándose en la mesilla de centro y, con todo cuidado, le retira del regazo la computadora, obligándolo a romper su burbuja y ganándose en el proceso un puchero que sería muy divertido de ver si las circunstancias fueran otras.

Rick aun no se repone del desconcierto cuando ya tiene frente a sus ojos el halagador artículo en el que lo anuncian como un codiciado soltero. Tras unos instantes breves en los que lee rápidamente la reseña, toma el periódico y una sonrisa pícara y petulante se apodera de su rostro para disgusto de Kate quien, cruzándose de brazos, le dirige _la mirada;_ esa misma que hace confesar a los culpables, temblar a los testigos y que a él suele ponerle los nervios de punta…casi siempre, aunque no esta vez. Porque hoy Castle está tan encandilado con su privilegiado número diez de la lista, que no levanta la vista hacia ella ni se percata de que Kate está que revienta y que, en el fondo de esos abismos de chocolate fundido, arde el fogonazo del enojo, la inseguridad y los celos. De modo que la primera reacción de Rick no se destaca por ser la más sensible ni la más acertada.

-Así que lo logré finalmente –le dice con más orgullo que sorpresa y con su atención aun centrada en el papel-. Pensé que este año acabaría en el lugar catorce o quince.

Espera la respuesta de ella, jovial y sardónica, como es usual en Kate. Al obtener no otra cosa que el ominoso silencio, una alarma se enciende en su mente, avisándole que algo no está como debería. Al fin vuelve sus ojos hacia Kate y lo que se encuentra ahí lo saca, al fin, de su estúpido letargo y una sincera preocupación altera sus facciones.

-Kate…

Intenta alcanzar los brazos de ella, pero no es lo suficientemente rápido; Kate deja su lugar frente a él y se encamina a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, recargándose en ella y haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por echar atrás las inoportunas lágrimas que pugnan por salir. Esta mañana no está siendo como ella esperaba que fuera. Un evento detrás de otro la están llevando al límite y ya empieza a cuestionarse si el universo está conspirando en su contra, con todo y que ella es una escéptica en lo que al destino se refiere. Como si el cosmos intentara darle una insatisfactoria respuesta, el teléfono celular de Castle, que descansa sobre la mesa de noche, empieza a emitir alarmas de mensajes de forma intermitente, contribuyendo con efectividad a nutrir su lamentable estado de ánimo. Aparentemente New York despertó temprano en domingo y el género femenino en pleno está puesto a la más que placentera faena de acosar al soltero número diez. Maldita sea mil veces.

Los precavidos golpes en la puerta de su habitación la sobresaltan, seguido de la voz de Rick, insistente y consternada.

-Kate, ¿puedo entrar? Necesitamos hablar…por favor.

Kate abre la puerta, no sabe si movida más por la resignación o por una secreta esperanza de que Castle deje de comportarse como el insufrible personaje que era cuando lo conoció y le dé finalmente esa primera mañana juntos por la que ha estado delirando desde que despertó hace media hora. Una vez que lo ve aparecer en el umbral de la puerta, camina hacia la cama y se deja caer entre las sábanas revueltas, con el torso apoyado en la cabecera y las piernas y brazos cruzados, inequívocamente en pie de guerra. Sus ojos preciosos anuncian temporal y que el cielo ampare al que ha quedado varado en medio del vendaval.

-¿Qué quieres, Castle? ¿Seguir haciendo alarde de tu envidiable posición en el ranking de los solteros más deseados de la ciudad, ante la mujer a la que apenas anoche le hiciste el amor prodigiosamente sólo para dejarla sola en la cama al amanecer?

No pretendía que las palabras emergieran con tal dureza y despecho, pero su subconsciente la traicionó y no se arrepiente. En estos momentos se siente demasiado dolida como para detenerse a pensar en no herir la susceptibilidad de quien no le ha tenido demasiadas consideraciones hoy. Lo ve acercarse cautelosamente y con una disculpa a flor de labios.

-Quiero…pedirte que me perdones por ser un imbécil insensible, Kate. Lo más probable es que no lo merezco, pero ¿crees que puedas disculpar mi torpeza y dejarme compensarte por…por dejarte despertar sola y por haber bromeado con algo tan banal y superfluo como ese ridículo recuento del Ledger?

A esas alturas ya está sentado en la cama, mirándola a la cara y sujetándole las manos con ternura. Diciéndole más con su mirada que con sus justificaciones. La expresión triste y sincera en las ventanas azules termina por desarmarla; Kate baja la cabeza, viendo sus manos unidas y esperando fervientemente que, por arte de magia, el día recobre el encanto que se supone debía tener. Han sido semanas extenuantes y penosas; la noche anterior fue preciosa, excepcional, única. Y todo lo que ella desea es retomar las cosas donde las dejaron justo antes de caer rendidos al descanso hace sólo unas horas. Otra vez se encuentra ante la disyuntiva entre el perdón o el orgullo, aunque ahora por un pecado menor y, además, con el elemento adicional de la horda de solteras que están más que disponibles y dispuestas a servirle de consuelo si su novia lo deja solo.

_Su novia._

Las tres sílabas hacen eco en la caverna profunda de su entendimiento y, en efecto, la magia se produce, al margen de que Kate crea o no en ella. La llena esa certidumbre de que, así haya un millar de mujeres en busca de ocupar un lugar en la vida de Rick, la afortunada es ella. Puede estar entre los _solteros _más elegibles pero la realidad es que, ya no es soltero, ya no está disponible para nadie más que no sea ella. Después de andar un trayecto extenso y sinuoso, al final lo lograron; llegaron a tierra firme y los eventos de esta mañana no son sino pruebas de fuego, las primeras de muchas que van a enfrentar. De modo que más vale que superen el primer y mínimo escollo o, de lo contrario, ya no habrá mucho más por qué luchar.

Sin perder más tiempo se lanza a los brazos de Rick, aprisionando su cuello con los suyos; y antes de que logre decidir si reír o sollozar, él le busca los labios y la besa, vaciando en esa caricia redenciones y promesas. Cuando la falta de aire los obliga a interrumpir los besos, el sonido del celular vuelve a reclamar atención. Rick, sin dilación ni duda, lo toma de la mesilla y, sin molestarse siquiera en revisar su correspondencia, lo apaga y lo avienta sobre la mullida alfombra que rodea la cama. Kate sólo sonríe y pregunta seductoramente.

-¿No estás interesado en saber quién te busca?

-No. En lo absoluto. Alexis sabe dónde y con quién estoy; mi madre está con ella y ambas saben cómo localizarme sin necesidad de mi celular. La única otra persona para quien me interesa estar localizable está aquí, a mi lado. Más allá de ustedes tres, no me importa nada más ahora mismo. Este día es sólo para ti y para mí. ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

Los últimos restos de malestar y tristeza se esfuman como la niebla bajo el sol, y una sonrisa genuina suaviza los bellos rasgos de Kate, arrancando en Rick un sonoro suspiro de puro alivio.

-Mmm…Podemos empezar por sellar nuestra reconciliación justo aquí, en la cama –con una sensualidad digna de convertirse en un arte, empieza a desabotonarse la camisa-; después nos tomamos ese café que me estás debiendo desde hace rato; y luego salimos a comer. ¿Te parece?

-Me parece perfecto.

Se vuelven a perder en el torbellino de las caricias ardientes y los besos avasalladores; se desnudan sin prisa pero sin pausa; el calor sube y el deseo corre por las venas como lava candente que abrasa todo a su paso. Los celos y el miedo y la inquietud y el desasosiego desaparecen de la mente junto con todo rastro de razonamiento y coherencia. Vuelven a ser sólo ellos dos, luchando del mismo lado, conociéndose y reconociéndose, lacrando con fuego juramentos y conjuros.

* * *

><p>-Kate…<p>

-¿Mmm…?

-En serio, perdóname.

La voz de Rick es un suave susurro en el oído de Kate, quien está luchando por concentrarse en la modulación baja y rica de su voz para escapársele al arrullo insistente en el que empieza a perderse; saciada y exhausta, acomodada entre los brazos robustos y vigorosos que la envuelven, junto con las sábanas, como un capullo. Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por seguir la conversación, pregunta lánguidamente.

-¿Por qué exactamente, Castle?

-Por mi descuido, en primer lugar –sigue frotando sus labios tibios sobre la piel que rodea al lóbulo de la oreja de Kate, causándole escalofríos-; por la mañana me desperté antes de que saliera el sol, con un montón de ideas revoloteando en mi cabeza. Era como si mi inspiración hubiera alcanzado niveles inéditos. Necesitaba vaciarlas en el papel o arriesgarme a perderlas. Pensé sólo en bosquejarlas pero una vez que me senté frente a tu computadora, la historia simplemente empezó a escribirse sola…y perdí la noción del tiempo.

-Me di cuenta. En realidad no hay culpa alguna en eso, al contrario, me alegro de que tu nuevo libro esté "escribiéndose solo". De hecho, soy muy feliz ante esa perspectiva. En realidad no me molesté por eso precisamente…

Se muerde el labio y abre los ojos involuntariamente cuando la asalta el reciente recuerdo de la sensación de vacío y decepción que la embargó al pensar que él se había ido en medio de la madrugada. Acaricia distraídamente la mano de él que se posa sobre su abdomen mientras intenta encontrar las palabras para explicarle la razón de su exabrupto de hace un rato. Lo escucha murmurar contra su piel:

-Fue por lo del Ledger…

No es una pregunta sino más bien la constatación de un hecho.

-Ese disgusto vino después. Cuando recién desperté, lo que pasó es que sentí mucho miedo al no tenerte a mi lado, Rick. Pensé que ya no estabas en el apartamento; que te habías ido y… -hace una pausa para dar la vuelta sin soltarse de su abrazo y verlo directamente a los ojos- después de lo que hemos pasado últimamente, todo se me vino encima. Fue eso. Mi reacción fue precipitada y exagerada pero es que no la pude evitar. Creo que estoy hiper sensible. Lo siento.

Rick la aprieta contra él en un intento de darle el consuelo y la seguridad que necesita. Kate hunde su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de él, y siente como los remanentes de pesadumbre se disuelve al calor de sus caricias.

-Debí quedarme a tu lado. Después de lo que compartimos anoche, todo lo demás puede esperar, Kate, lo siento. Prometo que, de hoy en adelante, no voy a dejar el lecho antes de que despiertes. Fueron demasiados años ansiando que fueran tus ojos lo primero que yo viera al amanecer, como para que ahora desaproveche esa bendición.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

Hay un breve lapso de confortable silencio en el que reafirman con besos su ofrenda; luego recuperan su posición anterior y las puntas de los dedos de Rick acarician el antebrazo de Kate con la suavidad del roce de una pluma. Luego de unos minutos es ella quien habla.

-De modo que ahora mi laptop contiene las primeras páginas del nuevo libro de cierto escritor al que suelo leer, ¿eh? –el tono es juguetón y travieso-. Eso es genial. El sueño de toda admiradora.

-Ah, ¿entonces tú eres mi admiradora, detective? Eso también es genial. El sueño de éste escritor en particular.

-Bueno, no eres Patterson, pero…

Esa broma le merece una dosis de cosquillas con las que se retuerce como una niña pequeña, despreocupada y contenta, pidiendo clemencia.

-Hieres mis sentimientos, Kate. Pero te perdono sólo porque sé que no es cierto.

-Tienes razón, no es cierto. Soy chica de un solo escritor ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, sí recuerdo –le dice haciendo una adorable mueca de desdén ante la remembranza-. Tampoco es que me guste demasiado traer a mi mente aquel caso en el que mi aprendiz de escritor me robó tu atención. No sé qué fue peor, si aquélla ocasión con Conrad detrás de ti todo el tiempo, o ésta última con _Scotland Yard_ siguiéndote como todo un caballero andante.

La risa mal disimulada de Kate se escucha ahogada contra el amplio pecho de Rick. Sí, en definitiva, le gusta verlo celoso. Y no resiste la tentación de provocarlo un poquito más.

-Pero si Colin fue decisivo en la resolución de ese crimen, Castle. Deberías agradecérselo… Eso y el hecho de que me hiciera compañía mientras tú divertías con tu _auxiliar de vuelo_.

Lo siente tensarse y se apresura a borrar con un beso el ceño fruncido que se encuentra en la cara de Rick. Puede que aun no sea tiempo de jugar con esos temas escabrosos, pero la verdad es que son espinitas que cada uno trae clavadas y a las que necesitan desterrar para que no sigan siendo un problema.

-Disculpa. No debí decirlo así, Rick. El tema de Jacinda sigue siendo una lanza en mi costado. Ella me robó tu atención a mí y fue la causa de que te negaras a quedarte para hablar conmigo el viernes, en la comisaría. Tú no sabes, pero había rechazado una invitación a salir…por ti.

-¿A qué te refieres?

La curiosidad y los celos, conjugados en un binomio explosivo, están tomando lo mejor de él. Así que le toma el mentón con su mano izquierda y la obliga a verlo a los ojos, esperando una respuesta.

-A que al final del caso, antes de que Colin dejara la 12 rumbo al aeropuerto, me pidió que fuéramos a tomar algo. Yo decliné, esperando y queriendo hablar contigo; pero tú te negaste y…y a mí me dolió. Después de que te fuiste, lo llamé por teléfono y acepté su propuesta.

Rick no dice nada, sólo busca en sus ojos claros y sinceros la contestación al resto de sus preguntas. Ella percibe su angustia y sus celos. Sin necesidad de más, añade.

-Fuimos a un bar. Estuvimos ahí una hora, hasta que Colin se despidió para ir a tomar su vuelo. No sé si quieras saberlo, Rick, pero el tema de conversación fuiste tú y mi temor de que ya fuera demasiado tarde para recuperarte.

Lo siente soltar el aire de un golpe y ve como sus ojos azules vuelven a brillar con la luz de la certidumbre y del amor que se le derrama cada vez que la admira. Su mirada se pasea entre las pupilas castañas y los labios finos e incitantes. Se acerca despacio hasta quedar a milímetros del rostro perfecto que lo embelesa y lo hechiza; acaricia su nariz con la de él en un gesto infinitamente dulce; sus labios sedientos trazan una línea curva a través de su mejilla tersa hasta llegar a su oído, donde deja salir en tropel las emociones que lo colman y que son todas para ella.

-Te amo, Kate. Te necesito. Me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tener el honor de que una mujer como tú quiera estar a mi lado. Por todo lo que haya hecho y que te haya dañando, perdóname.

-Ya lo pasado, pasado. Vamos a escribir un capítulo nuevo.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Como siempre, muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus palabras; significan mucho para mí. Espero sus comentarios. Abrazos desde México.<em>**

**_Valeria._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**N/A: ¡Hola! Pues llegó el momento de cerrar el ciclo. Este es el capítulo final del fic y quiero agradecer, una vez más, a todas ustedes por haberme acompañado en esta aventura. Han sido muy amables conmigo y el tiempo que dedicaron a leerme y a dejar un comentario, es invaluable; con nada se los pago. Me han dado mucha satisfacción y alegría. Hoy y siempre, gracias.**_

_**N/A2: Este capítulo contiene un pequeño y merecido homenaje al talento inmenso de una escritora espectacular. Con toda mi admiración y respeto para RGB. No hay intento alguno de infracción, sólo de brindar reconocimiento.**_

_**N/A3: Un agradecimiento especial, a través de este capítulo, para DanaGsCaskett, cuyo review fue muy lindo pero al que no tengo manera de contestar. Dana, esta es mi manera de agradecerte.**_

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Castle no me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12.<p>

Contemplarla ha sido, desde hace cuatro años, su pasatiempo, su distracción y su delirio. Ha tenido la suerte de observarla en acción y en reposo, en el resplandor y en las tinieblas, entera y quebrada; pero la oportunidad de la que nunca antes había gozado, es la de verla durmiendo plácida y feliz. Las esporádicas ocasiones en las que la tuvo cerca e inconsciente fueron tan traumáticas y peligrosas que ni siquiera desea guardarlas en su memoria aunque, a su pesar, no pueda desprenderse de esos recuerdos.

Rick, a plena luz del mediodía, tendido en la cama sobre su lado derecho y con la cabeza apoyada en el soporte creado por el ángulo que forman su brazo y antebrazo, acaricia con delicadeza un mechón de cabello que descansa sobre el apacible rostro de Kate. Lo retira de su cara con la suavidad de un roce para no perturbar su quietud. Lleva ya no sabe cuántos minutos cautivado con la belleza de su musa, su compañera, el amor de su vida. Esta Kate -perdida en dimensiones lejanas y, aparentemente, placenteras-, constituye uno de los más hermosos paisajes que ha admirado nunca. Acostada sobre su espalda, con las sábanas blancas de lino enroscadas en su cuerpo desnudo, su cabello esparcido en desordenadas ondas sobre la almohada, su brazo derecho por encima de la cabeza en completo abandono, y su expresión… no hay adjetivos con la magnitud necesaria para describir con justicia la belleza de sus rasgos. Su boca provocadora y breve, partidos sus labios en cada exhalación; sus pómulos irguiéndose orgullosamente, teñidos de un rosa pálido; su frente serena, despojada de todo ceño que indique aprensión o angustia; sus pestañas interminables, proyectando sombras sobre sus mejillas tersas. Un cuadro digno de ser capturado por el mejor artista.

Sin embargo, para el rendido admirador no pasan desapercibidos los círculos violáceos que rodean los párpados de su bella durmiente; son pruebas irrefutables de que Kate debe llevar demasiadas noches durmiendo entre poco y nada. Rick conoce con exactitud los motivos del insomnio y el desvelo, puesto que él mismo llevaba semanas sin lograr concederse un auténtico reposo. No puede evitar preocuparse por todo lo que la ha hecho pasar a últimas fechas, y por las consecuencias que ese distanciamiento al que se sometieron ha dejado en ella. Si lo ocurrido por la mañana es algún indicativo, significa que la confianza en sí misma que siempre ha caracterizado a Kate, ha sufrido un considerable daño que es urgente reparar; y del que sólo él puede hacerse cargo.

Sin dejar de acariciar las hebras doradas del cabello de Kate, Rick hace un recuento de los acontecimientos que, en condiciones normales, habrían sido triviales pero que, bajo las actuales circunstancias, bien pudieron haber arruinado el primer día de su recién nacida relación. Por la mañana, antes de que aparecieran los primeros rayos de sol, él se despertó con uno de esos brotes de inspiración irrefrenable que exigen ser atendidos so pena de desperdiciar recursos no renovables; generalmente, ese tipo de arrebatos le ocurren debido a ella, y así ha sido desde que la vio por primera vez. Su intención era levantarse, preparar café para tenerle una taza preparada cuando ella despertara, y luego anotar las ideas que le vinieron a la mente en la libreta que lleva siempre con él en el bolsillo interior de su saco. Preparó el café, lo sirvió; pero en el inter se encontró con la laptop de Kate y acabó enfrascado, dándole forma real al capítulo uno de su siguiente novela sin siquiera saber si el argumento central ya ha sido aprobado por su editora. Estaba a punto de terminar el borrador del primer episodio, cuando de pronto se encontró ante la frívola página seis del Ledger, al mismo tiempo que con una versión que no esperaba de la mujer a la que dejó descansando plácidamente en el lecho. De ahí las cosas cayeron en picada por un abismo que por poco y les cuesta otro intervalo de separación y enfado.

Y esa inesperada versión de su musa es la que lo tiene cavilando mientras le vela el sueño; su complicada e indescifrable Kate. Los años junto a ella le han enseñado que su detective, llevada al límite, es como un terreno minado en el que no sabes cuándo vas a dar el paso en falso, causando un estallido repentino e insospechado. Ya le queda claro que hoy ha sido una de esa veces en las que Kate no sólo llegó a sus límites, sino que quizá los rebasó. En parte por causa de él, de su falta de asertividad a lo largo de casi cuatro semanas, de su insensibilidad en los últimos cuatro días, y de su inexcusable distracción durante una mañana en que debió, como nunca, estar muy atento a lo que sucede en la intrincada y maravillosa mente de la mujer que ama.

Más allá de que –según sus propias palabras- Kate haya reaccionado desproporcionadamente y esté hipersensible, subyace la pregunta de por qué se siente así justo ahora que todo empieza a tomar forma entre ellos, luego de tanto tiempo de dar rodeos sobre un mismo punto. Su relación siempre ha sido una montaña rusa, un camino sinuoso de alturas alucinantes y declives amenazadores; la complejidad y hondura de los pensamientos de Kate han sido, desde siempre, los garfios que lo enlazan a ella con la fuerza gravitatoria de un planeta hacia su satélite. El enigma que representan sus procesos mentales es como una droga a la que se ha vuelto adicto y que va a mantenerlo prendado de ella perpetuamente, puesto que jamás logra decodificarla del todo y, por lo tanto, no pierde el interés ni el asombro.

La respuesta es obvia. La reacción de Kate fue, en gran medida, circunstancial; pero el telón de fondo es uno solo y salta a la vista: se siente insegura. No de él, sino de ella, lo que resulta ser peor…y menos sencillo de resolver. Jamás pensó Rick llegar a verla así. La seguridad en sí misma es un rasgo inherente a la personalidad de Kate Beckett; un atributo que la distingue y del que hace gala aun en medio de las situaciones más adversas. Por más tiempo del que quisiera él admitir, esa cualidad de Beckett lo mantuvo a raya, esperando por ella, quien conservó siempre la certeza de ser lo bastante mujer como para conservar la atención de su compañero y para seguir ejerciendo sobre él una atracción irresistible…o al menos eso aparentó por mucho tiempo la orgullosa detective; porque otra cosa que queda a la vista es que esa impredecible criatura guarda mucho más en el fondo que en la superficie. Y tal parece que hoy le permitió a Rick asomarse a sus más recónditas vulnerabilidades. Su impresión tan pesimista al despertar habla a gritos del subconsciente terror que tiene Kate de que él salga corriendo de esa relación incipiente a la primera oportunidad; es como si dudara de que se merece tenerlo a su lado. Una vez superado el impacto inicial, y convencida de que Rick no se iría a ningún lado, volvió provisionalmente la calma y la dicha; entonces apareció el periódico y se encendió la llama de los celos como estopa expuesta al fuego. Lo que normalmente la habría divertido y a él lo habría hecho objeto de sarcasmo y burla, ahora no fue sino el catalizador que liberó la presión acumulada desde sabrá Dios cuándo. La furia que debió descargarse la noche anterior luego de la confesión de él, y que Kate reprimió a punta de pura voluntad y miedo de volver a alejarlo, terminó emergiendo a causa de la primera excusa que surgió en el camino en la forma del codiciado soltero número nueve…y del inoportuno sentido del humor con el que Rick suele enmascararlo todo.

_Mi pobre Kate_ –se dice Castle mientras toma entre las suyas una de las manos de ella-. La tensión a la que han estado expuestos desde que él descubrió la verdad, la tiene extenuada; con el ánimo en constantes ascensos y descensos; y con el amor propio hecho añicos al grado de exponerla indefensa ante sus miedos. La compasión se mezcla con un amor desmesurado en las superficies de su mirada azul, además de una fiera determinación a reconstruirse juntos, despacio pero con paso firme. Él se va a encargar de reparar los daños que los errores de ambos han dejado en ella, como está seguro de que Kate hará lo mismo por él, puesto que ya ha empezado a restañar sus lesiones. Todo lo que tenga que hacer para convencerla de que están en esto unidos y sin marcha atrás, lo va a hacer sin pensárselo dos veces ni escatimar esfuerzos. Tratándose de ella no hay batalla que no merezca la pena de ser librada.

La siente agitarse y parpadear, empezando a combatir el estado de vigilia que sucede al sueño profundo. De forma automática ella estira el brazo, tanteando la cama en búsqueda de su presencia; al encontrarlo, se acurruca contra él con una sonrisa a flor de labios que lo deja pasmado e incapaz de articular una frase coherente. Indudablemente, verla despertar junto a él es una experiencia que nada justifica perderse.

-Buenos días, señor Castle.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Beckett –con un beso breve en los labios acaba de sacarla del aturdimiento-. Ya son las dos, Kate. ¿Qué quieres primero: una ducha o una taza de café para que espabiles?

-Mmmm…decisión difícil –con la cara escondida entre el hombro y el cuello de Rick, le propone con su voz más seductora-: ¿No hay una tercera opción?

-Me temo que no, detective. Pretendo llevarte a comer fuera, de modo que más vale que nos demos prisa. Voy a decidir por ti; creo que urge un flujo de cafeína en tu sistema.

-Estoy de acuerdo en lo de la comida…pero respecto a lo demás, yo sí tengo una tercera alternativa en mente que no tiene que ver con flujos ni de agua ni de cafeína, Rick.

Castle no sabe si es la sensualidad en su voz, la salacidad de la propuesta o la sensación de calidez que le provoca siempre escucharla llamarlo por su nombre, pero está resultándole difícil resistirse a la tentación de Kate desnuda, desinhibida, sexy y descaradamente resuelta a quebrar su autocontrol. Todo parece indicar que la insaciabilidad va a ser una constante en su vida íntima. Claro que con una diosa como la que tiene entre sus brazos ahora mismo, el resto del mundo pasa a segundo plano si la opción es hacerla suya…una vez más. Pero no han comido desde hace muchas horas, y Kate no sólo necesita descanso, sino también alimento. Lo único más fuerte que su deseo por ella, es la preocupación por su bienestar.

-Te propongo algo, Kate –se sienta y la sienta, rodeándole los hombros con su brazo y acariciando su mandíbula con dulzura-. Tomamos café, nos duchamos juntos y después me dejas llevarte a comer, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Me gusta tu plan; especialmente lo de la ducha…juntos.

Kate se levanta de la cama, sin voltear a verlo se dirige al baño, dando a sus caderas un contoneo ligeramente más pronunciado que de costumbre, en exclusivo beneficio de su única y selecta audiencia; alcanza la puerta y entonces sí gira la cabeza hacia él, muerde su labio inferior provocativamente y luego pregunta con un dejo de pretendida inocencia:

-Vamos a modificar un poco el orden de tu itinerario; primero lo primero… ¿Vienes, Castle?

* * *

><p>La comida transcurre jovialmente. El sitio elegido por Castle es ad-hoc. Acogedor, íntimo, fuera de los ojos indiscretos de los paparazzi y de los reporteros del Ledger, no demasiado formal y con un menú digno de los paladares más exigentes. Desde luego, Rick conoce al propietario; de otra manera no podría haber conseguido una reservación con tan poco tiempo de anticipación. La mesa que les asignan está ubicada en una esquina desde la que se tiene a la vista la entrada, pero sin estar expuestos a las miradas impertinentes.<p>

Rick, fiel a su decisión de devolverle a Kate la seguridad y la fe en su relación, se las ingenia para restablecer la jovialidad y ligereza de su interacción, recuperando la tonalidad juguetona y coqueta que ha caracterizado la dinámica entre ellos. El amor y la complicidad que se han reafirmado en las horas más recientes es evidente hasta para el espectador menos interesado; no hay manera de disimular la corriente de energía que se establece de manera natural entre el escritor y su fuente de inspiración. Las sonrisas, las miradas cargadas de una felicidad que se desborda, los secretos compartidos a media voz, y un lenguaje corporal que revela la comprensión tan íntima que poseen uno del otro, como si compartieran un código propio e inalienable, son todos testimonios de la fortaleza y solidez con que se están generando los nuevos vínculos de la pareja.

Al término del postre, de común acuerdo deciden que quieren volver a casa de Kate, acurrucarse en el sofá mientras en el reproductor de videos transcurre una película a la que ninguno de los dos va a poner atención; por lo que Rick paga la cuenta y, tomados de la mano, se dirigen a la salida con un malogrado intento de encubrir su premura. En el vestíbulo, antes de alcanzar la puerta, Rick se detiene a saludar y agradecer al dueño del establecimiento con la efusiva y franca cortesía que lo caracteriza. Presenta a Kate con orgullo mal disimulado, y ella se ruboriza antes los cumplidos del refinado anfitrión. A lo largo del cordial intercambio, Castle mantiene a Kate pegada a su costado, con el brazo firmemente asido a su cintura mientras que ella desliza una mano audaz en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de él en un gesto tan espontáneo que Rick no sabe si sentirse complacido o gratamente desconcertado. Una vez cumplidas las formalidades, se encaminan a la salida, cuando una mujer joven y atractiva los aborda con una mueca de absoluta incredulidad estampada en su semblante. _Una fan _–reconoce Rick para sí, preparándose mecánicamente para lo que sabe que viene-, _aquí vamos otra vez_.

-Usted es…quiero decir…no sé si… No lo puedo creer…

-Richard Castle, a sus órdenes, señorita. ¿Con quién tenemos el gusto?

Para ninguna de las dos damas pasa inadvertida la inclusión de Kate en la pregunta de él.

-Dana. Es un placer… – es, por mucho, lo más que atina a decir la muchacha.

Rick en ningún momento se desprende de Kate ni pierde de vista sus reacciones ante la escena que se despliega ante ella. Nunca está exento de toparse con una admiradora de sus libros, pero bien sabe Dios que, de entre todos los días, hoy es en el que no hubiera querido tener que manejar esa situación tan cotidiana.

Kate, por su parte, siente que el estómago se le contrae con una sensación que empieza a volverse desagradablemente familiar. Observa detenidamente a la joven en cuestión; rubia, alta, esbelta, ojos verdes como esmeraldas, y con la lengua hecha un nudo, tratando de destrabarse las ideas para poder impresionar al objeto de sus fantasías –sin mucho éxito, dicho sea de paso-. Observa también a Rick, sin ninguna sutileza. Es impresionante como él puede, de un minuto a otro, activar el interruptor y poner en acción al personaje público que debe atender a sus lectoras con precisa y estudiada amabilidad. Lo ve sonreír sin que la mueca alcance sus ojos; es una sonrisa a medias, muy distinta de las reservadas para ella y Alexis; y eso la hace muy feliz. Cada palabra es amable y atenta, pero impersonal y fría, marcando en todo momento la distancia. Saca la libreta pequeña que siempre carga con él, su bolígrafo, plasma en una hoja su firma junto al algún breve puñado de palabras destinadas a conformar a la abrumada seguidora, y le extiende el papel a la chica, estrechando su mano con el fin de dar por terminado el encuentro y sacarla a su acompañante de ahí cuanto antes.

-¿Podemos caminar un poco, Castle? –pregunta Kate sin soltar la mano con la que él va guiándola- Luego de unas cuadras tomaremos el taxi.

-Como tú prefieras. Vamos.

Caminan sin pronunciar palabra; cómodos, disfrutando del silencio y de la mutua compañía. Kate voltea a verlo de vez en cuando. _Richard Castle_ –piensa-. Trabajando todos los días con él en la comisaría, a veces resulta fácil olvidar que él es un escritor mundialmente famoso, con legiones de fieles lectoras alrededor del planeta. Se pregunta cuántas veces habrá sido abordado por fans como Dana mientras no está con ella. Devuelve la atención a los transeúntes que los rodean y elige un rostro femenino al azar; _Está viendo a Castle _–se dice- No hay señales de que lo reconozca, sin embargo es evidente la sonrisa de apreciación en la cara de la desconocida. Dirige su vista hacia Rick, pero él está absorto en sus pensamientos, ajeno a lo que sucede fuera de su cabeza.

Luego, otra mujer; más joven. Después otra, madura. Sigue una jovencita que seguramente no pasa de los veinte años y que parece reconocerlo. Algunos pasos libres de miradas furtivas y entonces una más, como de treinta, morena; una sonrisa tonta y un rápido recorrido al cuerpo de Rick con ojos ávidos.

La expresión de Kate es de genuino asombro. Percatándose, quizá por primera vez, de una realidad de la que no se había hecho consciente pero que, no por eso dejaba de estar presente. Él es un hombre muy atractivo. Impecablemente vestido con ropa fina, misma que lleva con gallardía y confianza. Poseedor de una mirada que denota inteligencia y talento.

_Y así es a donde quiera que él va _–reflexiona-. Por mucho tiempo trató de ignorarlo mientras trabajaban juntos en un caso, pero era difícil dejar de notarlo. Si la persona con la que estaban hablando era una mujer, invariablemente Castle se volvía el centro de atención. Y, a veces, también algún hombre demostró interés.

La marejada de inseguridad vuelve a subir, seguida de algo así como pánico y, al final, alivio. Regresa el recurrente fantasma de la posible pérdida al borde de la cual estuvieron. Inconscientemente aprieta la mano de Rick y cuando se atreve a mirarlo, él le sonríe comprensivamente.

-Kate…y si mejor me dices qué pasa.

Ella sólo frunce el ceño, fingiendo ignorancia.

-¿En qué piensas? Cuéntame.

Kate hace un ademán de despreocupación.

-Yo…Bueno, es sólo que a veces olvido que eres Richard Castle…el _célebre Richard Castle_.

Rick sonríe, divertido. Al notar el mohín de disgusto en el bello rostro de Kate, hace un serio intento de contenerse, percibiendo la incomodidad que empieza a arremolinarse en el fondo de las pupilas castañas.

-Kate ¿a qué viene todo esto? Dime qué está pasando por tu cabeza, por favor –su voz y sus gestos se suavizan cuando se acerca más a ella, deteniendo el paseo y buscando la sombra entre dos edificios.

-Es…yo… Que eres Richard Castle. El prominente autor de best-sellers. Además de todos tus otros atributos, eres ni más ni menos que el hombre apuesto en la contraportada de los libros. La mitad de las mujeres que caminan por la calle voltean a verte; de hecho, las comprendo. Y yo, que tengo la suerte de que estés a mi lado, no he sido capaz de valorarte como mereces.

De pronto el suelo de la acera parece ejercer alguna especie de inexorable atracción sobre ella, pues no despega la vista de ahí.

-Kate…

-Yo soy sólo una detective, Castle; con una pesada carga a cuestas. Hay momentos en los que no entiendo que fue lo que…

-Kate. Hey, por favor voltea a verme –con un dedo debajo de su mentón la obliga a levantar la cabeza-. ¿Recuerdas la dedicatoria de mi primer libro sobre Nikki Heat?

-Sí.

-¿Recuerdas la palabra que usé para describirte?

El atisbo de una sonrisa hace acto de presencia en los labios de Kate y Rick guarda silencio, instándola a hablar. Poniendo los ojos en blanco con falsa expresión de fastidio, ella responde:

-Extraordinaria.

-Bueno…ya te puede decir cualquiera de las muchas personas que han leído ese libro, lo que tú -y sólo tú- eres para el _célebre Richard Castle. _La suerte y el privilegios son míos, Kate, tenlo presente.

Algo así como un delicioso embeleso emerge desde lo más profundo de su alma, haciéndola sentir mejor de inmediato.

-¿Cómo es que siempre sabes qué decir para ponerme feliz, eh? –pronuncia la frase con calidez, admirándolo a través de una fina cortina de lágrimas.

-Porque ése, Kate, es mi trabajo.

Toma su cara entre las manos con toda la dulzura de la que es capaz y la besa, poniendo en ese acto de amor la absoluta devoción y el cuidado con los que piensa envolverla y protegerla de todo y de todos, incluso de sí misma.

**_FIN._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como siempre, desde ya agradezco sus comentarios. Abrazos,<strong>_

_**Valeria.**_


End file.
